A Journey to Hogwarts
by Kino Fox
Summary: The team is sent to Hogwarts to protect the people that lie within it, but who's planning the attacks? Who or what are they after?
1. Boarding the Train

I wish I did, but I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter

* * *

"Stupid Koenma with his stupid missions," Yusuke grumbled, kicking a rock along as he walked.

"Why doesn't the kid just hire some other nobody to the human world?" Kuwabara asked to nobody imparticular.

"This isn't just any mission you two," Kurama put in. "We're being sent to the human world, that's true, but it's actually a different part of it all together. Our alibis will be wizards in training."

"'Wizards'?" Yusuke asked dumbly. "You mean the people with the pointed hats ands the wands? Aren't those things just myths, you know, made up?"

Kurama shook his head. "Not true," he told his teammate. "Witches and wizards are real. Koenma will be sending us to a school that they go to to learn about how to control their powers. It's rumored that something strange is supposed to go down this year, so we're being sent to protect the students and staff of the school from harm. We'll be given different classes and makeovers so that no one will suspect us, and it'd probably be best if we pretended that we didn't know each other."

"Fine," Yusuke said, excepting the kitsune's explanation, "but next time I see Koenma, I'm gonna remind him to tell more than just one person about the mission next time. I'm going to take a rest, and we'll go to the school place tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan," Kuwabara agreed, putting a large yawn into his sentence. "I'll be in my room, probably snoring."

* * *

"This is the place- Platform Nine and Three Quarters," Kurama announced to the rest of the group enthusiasticly. Unfortunatly, the others weren't as enthusiastic. They each had to get their hole appearance re-done, and their features changed by a long shot. Yusuke's hair was dyed red, Hiei was given a hair style like Yusuke's was originally, only he was now a brunette, Kuwabara had his hair cut a bit more and dyed blonde, and Kurama had his hair dyed black, staying the same length.

"I don't get it," Kuwabara said, cocking his head sideways. "There's Platform Nine, and there's Platform Ten, but I don't see a Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Is there a joke that I'm just not getting here? 'Cause if it is, I really don't get it at all."

Kurama chuckled inwardly. "According to Koenma, the gateway to the platform we want to get to is by going through an invisible wall in between these two platforms." He looked around and pointed. "I think it should be about here. I'll go first just to be su-"

Hiei stepped in front of the kitsune and walked right into and through the wall without hesitation. The rest of the group exchanged glances, shrugged, and followed the fire demon, finding themselves in front of a long train.

"This must be it," Yusuke gaped. He grabbed his stuff and began dashing toward the train, yelling "I got dibs on window seat!" Kuwabara followed, saying that the boy wasn't being fair, while the two demons followed silently.

"Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei," Kurama said as they entered the train, "it'd be wisest if we didn't sit together. That way people wouldn't be as likely to connect us together." Everyone agreed and separated to different parts of the train.

Kurama sat himself down in a section of the train that was empty. He pulled out a book about the grounds of Hogwarts, but was hardly into it when he heard the door open.

"Excuse me?" asked a boy close to his age. He had short brown hair and glasses sliding a bit down his nose. "Sorry, but we were wondering if this room was taken."

Kurama gave the boy a friendly smile and shook his head. "No, not at all. I just got in hear myself, and there's plenty of room."

The boy returned the smile with his own, and two more figures stepped in behind him. One was a red headed boy, and the other was a girl with brown hair. They brought their stuff in and sat down.

"Haven't seen you before. Are you a transfer student from one on the other wizarding schools?" the boy asked.

"Um... Yes, I am. My name's Shuuichi Minamino, but you can just call me Kurama." The demon was glad that these kids didn't have that much spirit energy surrounding them, so it was nearly impossible for one of them to sense his.

"My name is Harry Potter," the boy introduced. He looked over at his friends. "This is Hermione Granger, and this is Ron Weasley. We all belong to the Griffindor house." Hermione blushed when Kurama looked at her, and Ron asked him if he was interested about trying out for the Quidditch team.

"Possibly," Kurama told Ron. He was now thankful that he had decided to read about some of the casual events that went on in school. He was also able to learn how to control a wand and fly a broomstick, so he was prepared for these sorts of questions. "I just hope that I'll make the team."

"Well, that depends on what house you'll be put in," Hermione explained. "You see, some houses have better players trying for better spots. Harry, Ron, what house do you think the sorting hat will place him in?"

"I dunno Hermione, but whatever it is, we'll be seeing you in class," Ron replied. The train whistled to a stop. "Looks like we're here already," he said, looking out the window at the towaring building ahead of them.

"You'll be put into sixth year level, but you'll need to go with the rest of the first years since you still need to be sorted into your houses," Harry said, gathering his things. "I hope you're in our house though. I'll be seeing you soon."

"Right," Kurama smiled. He liked Harry and his friends, he thought. They seemed like they could be trusted with just about anything.

He got off the train and headed toward Hagrid, awaiting the journey across the lake to the school, anxious to see what was in store for the team.


	2. Sorting

I wish I did, but I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.  
Kurama had seen a lot of things in his life as Youko and his life as Shuuichi Minamino, but he still caught himself gaping at every inch of the building. It was so huge, and there were spirits roaming around freely everywhere. 'Looks like Botan hasn't been around here in a while,' he thought to himself humorously. The fact that there was another form of evergy (magic) other than demon, life, and spirit also intreged him. Both he and his Youko side itched to uncover every little secret about this place, but he knew only too well that he couldn't. He couldn't blow the mission before it even began.

'Are we still pretending we don't know eachother?' Hiei asked him mentally. Kurama glanced at him and nodded. 'Fine then. I'll tell the other two.' The kitsune nodded again. Koenma had already rigged the sorting, and even though he couldn't decide what house they all when in, they would be apart. He wanted each of them to be in charge of protecting the group they'd be put in to.

"Welp, we've 'rrived," Hagrid announced to all of the first years. "All 'a ya' firs' years go on into that there castle, and we'll sort ya'all into yer proper houses." He herded the bunch into the Great Hall, and Kurama found himself staring into the eyes of hundreds of students already seated in their rightful houses. Hagrid led the first years down to the front of the room and faced the Sorting Hat.

The Sorting Hat said his poem to the room, and then announced the beginning of the sorting.

"Yasha, Tahari," the hat said, as a young girl stepped up. She placed the hat on her head and Kurama could tell she was shaking from nervousness. "Griffindor!" Her face gave a show of relief, and she hurried to join her table.

"Kuwabara, Kazuma," the hat called. Kuwabara walked up and put the old thing on his head. "Hufflepuff!" He grinned from ear to ear and showed himself to his group.

"Jaganshi, Hiei!" the hat called afterwards. Kurama used telepathy to hear the demon converse mentally with the Sorting Hat.

'Hmm... this is very interesting, very interesting indeed," the hat inquired. "Slytherin would do you some good, and I see that it suits you, but you are also that of a trickster, and you know much more than the average wizard would. You would make an excellant student at Ravenclaw. A very interesting perdicament indeed...'

'Hn, I couldn't care less,' Hiei told the hat. 'Go ahead and put me where you like. It won't matter to me.'

'Ah, then I will decide on my own then,' the hat gladly stated. "Ravenclaw!" Kurama smiled. He had thought that the fire demon would be more at home in Slytherin, but Ravenclaw could be a chance for the demon to change. Now it was just Yusuke and himself that remained to be sorted.

"Arvin, Allison! Hufflepuff"

"Tomwell, Haley! Slytherin!"

"Westmon, Kaitlyn! Ravenclaw!"

"Minamino, Shuuichi!" Kurama walked up and picked up the hat. He looked at it for a moment, studying it. It gave off spirit energy, he realized, which must've been the reason it could read minds. It came to life with the power of magic sewn into the cloth it was made of, and-

"Mr. Minamino," Dumbledore said, jerking Kurama out of his observation. He flushed, embarrassed, and placed the hat on his head.

''Bout time,' the hat scolded.

'Excuse me, but I was just seeing how you were created,' Kurama apoligized. 'It's truly remarkable that you've lasted so long, and I just wanted to see the color and contents of your body.'

'Quite the observant one, aren't you young lad?' the hat asked, impressed with this boy's skills. 'But I see that you do not wish to be placed in to Ravenclaw.'

'No sir, I don't,' Kurama replied.

'You also seem to have a very brave and noble side of you, a side that makes your self whole,' the hat calculated, 'but you still hold onto traits of your past. You've commited crimes, murders, all sorts of dark things that would make you the perfect Slytherin candidate.' Kurama nodded slightly, and the hat continued. 'If I may ask, which of the two would you like to be put in the most?'

Kurama was surprised. He didn't expect that the hat would ask him. 'I... I'm not quite sure,' he admitted. He looked out at the tables, and the three students he sat with on the train stood out. They saw him looking at them, and they waved.

'I see,' the hat said thoughtfully. "Griffindor!" Kurama took off the hat, and headed down to sit with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Congratulations Kurama!" Harry greeted as he sat down next to Hermione. Hermione blushed madly, but Kurama decided to pretend he didn't notice. "You'll make a great Griffindor student!"

"And you'll be tryin' out for the Quidditch team too, I reckon?" Ron asked.

"I'll definetely be cheering for you if you make the team!" Hermione added. Ron mouthed the word "love" to Kurama and Harry behind Hermione's head.

"I think I'll try out for the position as a chaser," he told his new friends, "and I'm glad to hear that I'll have support." That made Hermione blush even more, and she had too turn around to hide her face.

"Urameshi, Yusuke! Slytherin!" Kurama heard, and watched the spirit detective head over to a boy with blonde hair. They slapped eachother a high five before he sat down.

Harry noticed Kurama looking at this, and explained, "That's Draco Malfoy. He's... well..."

"He's evil," Ron offered.

Harry shot Ron a look. "That's not what I was going to say. It's more on the lines of he's... competitive."

"And that's putting it nicely," Fred said, overhearing the conversation. "That kid hates most everyone, especially Harry, Hermione, and our family." He pointed to Ron, confirming that they were related. "That kid that's with him must be his twin, 'cause Malfoy's acting like he's his brother."

'Yusuke IS very competitive,' Kurama admitted to himself, but not out loud.

"Uh, Kurama, there's a dance this year for fifth years and up, and I was wondering if, maybe..." Hermione fumbled with her sentence.

"You may all eat!" Dumbledore's voice boomed, and everyone began to dig in. Hermioned dismissed the topic for the moment, but she looked at Kurama, telling him that she'd finish later.

'I think I like this school,' Kurama told himself. 'It's surely a thing worthy of protection.' 


	3. First Day

**I wish I did, but I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Blimey, the first day of classes are always the longest?" Ron groaned, dragging himself into Charms class. "Why do they have to have school right after summer's over?" 

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Seriously Ron, you'd think you'd still be half asleep. And the first day of school is not the longest. We rarely have any important assignments until the second week. Look on the bright side- Potions class isn't until Friday, and then we'll have the weekend to look forward to."

"I'm just lucky that Charms isn't something I'm completely terrible at," Harry added. "And with my luck, Professor Trelawny will be telling me how I die again during Divination. Peeves, cut it out!" The little poltergeist kept tugging on Harry's hair, disappearing before he could turn around.

"Everyone settle down, settle down," Professor Flitwick shouted, tapping his wand on his desk like he was about to begin an orchestra. "Now, I know that this is the first day, but this class is more advanced than it used to be, so we're going to go right into our lesson." He recieved many groans from the room. "Don't worry, don't worry, if we use our time wisely, we should be quite able to make it to the end of class without being assigned homework. Now, today we'll be working on Flame-Freezing Charm..."

Kurama zoned the man out. He had already learned how to transform flames into a cool, misty breeze, and he knew it fairly well. It would do him no good to hear the lesson again. After ten minutes or so, Professor Flitwick asked for volunteers to perform the spell. He, Hermione, and a few other students raised there hand.

"Let me see now," he began, running his old finger down the list of names. "Mr. Longbottom, you go ahead and be our first one." Neville stood up nervously, muttered his spell, and pointed his wand at the fire Flitwick had summoned up. The fire burnt out as if he had just poured a bucket of water on it.

"Good first try, Longbottom," the old wizard said, showing the boy to his chair. "Uh... I'll have, ah yes, Mr. Minamino now. Shuuichi, would you like to give a go?"

Kurama nodded and got out of his seat. He pulled out his wand and cast the spell flawlessly at the fire. The fire blew softly into the professor's face, but he did not recieve a scortch mark at all.

"Excellant, five points to Griffindor," he proclaimed. "I couldn't have done it better myself Minamino. Class, what you've just witnessed is how I would like your presentation to look like." He turned to Kurama and told him that he could return to his seat. Kurama gave him a bow, and rejoined Harry.

"Hey Hermione, looks like you've got competition now," Ron joked.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to compete at all," Hermione insisted. "Good work Kurama. We should get together at the library sometime and discuss what we know." Kurama promised that he would and turned his attention back to the class, watching the other students attempt the feat he had done. Hermione of course did it perfectly, but no one else could quite nail it.

"Well, that's all for today, and since you all did well on your Flame-Freezing Charm, I won't give you anything due next class," Professor Flitwick told the room. Everyone cheered and piled out of the room.

* * *

At the beginning of Care for Magical Creatures, Hagrid had to leave for about fifteen minutes to see to something, so he let Slytherin and Griffindor goof off until he returned. The houses stayed divided however, because of the rivalry between each other.

"So Harry," Hermione said, deciding to be the first to start a subject, "What do you think'll happen this year?"

"What do you mean?" Kurama asked.

"Oh, well, Hogwarts kind of has a knack for something terrible happening every year," Harry explained. When he flashed Hermione a look, she she shrugged her shoulders innocently and went over to chat with Ron and Neville. "First year Lord Voldemort tried to get the Sorceror's Stone, second year he set a basilisk loose in the school, third year the dementors showed up and tried to kidnap my godfather"-Kurama had done some research and already knew about most of this- "Fourth year the Triwizard Tournament was rigged, and last year I had these weird dreams and... well, it's all been really weird. Maybe this year won't be so eventful. Maybe it'll even be sort of boring, you know?"

"Let's hope so," Kurama lied. 'Wonder what the boy would think if he found out that I was a demon and that I've already been dead, or that Hiei has a third eye.' He laughed to himself. 'That'd add to the school's disaster list. Koenma'll throw a fit too.' "So... how come Griffindor seems to be so much at war with the Slytherins?"

"Slytherin's evil, I keep tellin' you people that!" Ron and Hermione had wandered back over. "Each one of the lot is gonna turn out back, I can tell! All of the upper years influence the younger ones, and they turn out just as bad as the original. I mean, take a look at Malfoy! He's probably gettin' that new kid to be another of his body guards." Kurama saw that Ron was talking about Yusuke, who was chatting friendly to Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"Ron, you shouldn't go about calling every one of the Slytherins evil! True, Malfoy's a stubborn, spoild brat, but that doesn't mean that they all are," Hermione objected. "Oh, and um, Kurama, about before-"

"A'right everyone! I'm back!" Hagrid called. Kurama heard Hermione mutter "oh for goodness sake", but kept his gaze facing the half giant. "This year, we'll be hav'n us a treat in this here class. Course, it'll cost yer a bit o' homework" -groaning- "but I promise you'll git a kick out of it. For at leas' through half of the second semester, we'll be learnin' about creatures that can take the form of a human. Some even speak the human tongue, that they do."

Kurama had jumped a bit when Hagrid announced what they were going to be studying. They'd have to learn all about the creature the reported on, and if one of the students happened to get a fox demon... well, his secret would be all but safe.

"Now, I've got a puppy with me now," Hagrid continued. He pulled out the cutest little puppy you ever did see. Its brown coat shined in the sun, and most of the girls began to "aww..." when it started whinning. "He's just half a year old, he is, but this little guy's already been taught by his parents how to take human form." He covered the dog with a blanket. "They're not too bright at this age, and they think if they go and turn themselves human we'll let 'im go." He set the bundle onto the ground. "Now look it this."

The figure under the blanket grew to about four feet tall. Some students gasped, the others to shocked or curious to say anything. Kurama knew about this process, but he kept his mouth shut and eyes on the blanket.

"Now, I don't wan' any of ya ter be talkin' when I take this blanket off, 'cause the little fella's incredibly shy. Most dog transformers like 'im don't talk when in human form, an' we'll jus' make 'im nervous if we do. Everyone got that?" All of the students nodded they're heads, not uttering a word. "Good, now 'ere we go"  
He threw off the cloak and many students had to muffle his or her screams.

A boy that looked about the age of a third grader stood up, shaking nervously. Besides the fact that he had the same green eyes and brown hair on his head as the puppy did, you would almost think that he was a regular human being. Hagrid stepped over slowly and patted the boy head. He motioned for everyone to get in a line to take a betterlook at the "dog."

Most people when it came to their turn just gaped at the thing, while others pat him on the head like Hagrid did. Hermione took longer than the others, observing the creature, but she left when the boy started to shift uncomfortably.

Kurama, near the end of the line, stepped up to the boy. He had once been like him -scared, shy, young- but his line needed the knowledge of the human tongue in order to survive more efficiently. Kurama, carefully but confidently, stuck out his hand, palm facing to the sky. The puppy cocked his head to the side, trying to decide what to do, and then looked at Kurama. Kurama decided to let out a little of Youko's spirit energy, knowing that fox demons were very sociable towards other creatures that knew the art of transformation. He also knew that the boy's kind weren't called dog _transformers_, they were dog _demons_. Know one would know that though unless they'd been to demon world.

The puppy sniffed the air, the leaned forward on his toes to sniff the hair hanging in front of Kurama's face. Kurama gave the boy a reasurring smile, and the boy, now grinning from ear to ear, took the kitsune's hand and shook it. He let go, stood up straight, and transformed back to his original state. The puppy was wagging its tail like crazy, and it began to lick Kurama's fingertips.

Hagrid picked the dog up and set him back into his box. The puppy whinned a little, but then decided that it was time for a nap and drifted off to sleep. Hagrid asked Hermione to put an anti-noise speel on the box.

"Well now, uh..."

"Shuuichi. Shuuichi Minamino," Kurama offered.

"Erm, yeah, Shuuichi," Hagrid said, "excellant with the dog transformer. The tiny thing seemed to 'ave takin' a liking to yeh. Don' know what yeh did ter do that though. Mind sharin' it with the rest a' us?"

"Uh... No problem professor," Kurama said.

"Call me Hagrid."

"Hagrid then," Kurama corrected himself. "The boy seemed like he was scared. I thought if I gave him a warm welcome that perhaps he would open up to me. Seems that I was correct."

"Welp, right yeh were Shuuichi," Hagrid agreed, along with some of the others. "An' that's all fer today. I'd like everyone to have picked yerself out a human transformer to report on in two days. Then we'll start discussing them and writing on 'em."

Kurama tried leaving ahead of everyone else, but to no avail. It seemed that everyone -mostly girls- wanted to know more about him and the puppy. Six girls even asked if he was doing anything over the weekend and if he wanted to join them. Thankfully Harry and Ron pulled him out.

"Careful now Kurama," Ron kidded, "you don't want to end up being the most popular guy in school, now do you?"

"Thanks a lot," Kurama sighed, "I didn't even think it was that big of a deal."

"You should've seen Hermione," Harry put in. "She was eye-balling you like you were the long-lost twin she'd never had."

"More like the long-lost _boyfriend_ she's never had," Ron corrected. The three laughed as they raced back into the building.

* * *

**AN: **Hey there good people! I hope you liked this chapter. I've got some good ideas in store for later, but I'll just tell you that things are going to start to get a lot more interesting pretty soon. TTYL! 


	4. Quidditch Tryouts

**I wish I did, but I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.**

* * *

"You're serious?" Hermione squeeled with delight. Kurama, along with Harry and Ron, were forced to clamp their hands over their ears to block out the noise. 

"Yes," Kurama confirmed, "Hagrid told me that the dog transformer had taken a liking to me and that I should visit him every day to socialize with him. He's hoping that I'll be able to train him to speak the human dialogue."

"You are so lucky Kurama!" Hermione stated. "The little creature is so cute, and you'll be allowed to care for it every day! Hey, maybe Hagrid will give our house points depending on how much it learns! The entire house could benefit from this, Kurama!"

"Perhaps," Kurama said lightly. "Hagrid also assured me that I'll recieve extra credit in his class for taking care of it."

"Hm, great," Ron said, not bothering to hide his sarcasm. "So, Kurama, Quidditch tryouts are after school Friday. You gonna go out for the chaser position? I'm hopin' I make a better beater than a keeper. And I get to smack the balls around the air."

"I plan to try out I suppose, but I can't guarantee that I'll make the team-"

"Look out!" Neville cried. Kurama jerked his head and caught a round object right before it came in contact with Harry's face. It turned out, when Kurama looked at what he caught, that it was a Bludger, and a fair sized one too.

Kurama handed the boy the Bludger. "I'm sorry," he gasped, "I was practicing for the Quidditch tryouts, and it sort of went in the wrong direction." Neville apologized about a dozen more times before finally leaving.

"Good catch," Harry said breathlessly. "Aren't those things supposed to be, you know, heavy? I mean, Neville's having trouble walking with that thing in two hands; didn't catch it with one?"

Kurama wasn't sure how to respond. "I... I must have had an adrenaline rush," he lied. The Bludger felt like a simple ball of yarn compared to most of the things he'd held, but he surely wasn't about to tell the trio something like that.

Ron shrugged. "Cool," he said. Kurama thanked him silently, but then the Weasley squinted into the sky. "Hey, isn't that Malfoy's owl?"

Yep, it was. The bird ws larger than Hedwig with well-groomed, gray feathers. Kurama offered it an arm that the owl gratefully excepted. It nipped at Kurama's hair while Harry casually untied the letter fastened to its leg.

"It's for you," Harry said, handing the brown envelope over to Kurama. He opened it and scanned the paper:

_Kurama, _

_From what I've heard, I don't think I'm supposed to be liking your house. I'm guessing it's the same was over there. You know, those two guys and that girl you're with a lot aren't very popular in Slytherin. Dunno why, but I'll have to lay low and say that I hate you too. Sorry in advance. But I'm serious, Slytherin seems to hate you guys, it's almost insane._

_I've written to Kuwabara and Hiei already. From now on, we're just going to communicate with eachother through owls._

_Oh yeah, the school here's awesome and all, but all the homework sucks._

_Yusuke_

_P.S.- You should know this- I don't like writing with a stupid feather._

"So... what's it say?" Ron interrupted. Harry and Hermione looked up expectantly; they too wanted to know what "Malfoy" had written.

"It says that I'm making the wrong choice in choosing my friends," Kurama lied yet again.

"Figures," Ron said, unsurprised. "That creep thinks he's the best thing since Chocolate Frogs; what's he know?"

* * *

_Fweeeeeeeeet! _Professor McGonagall blew into her whistle, bringing an immediate halt to any chatter or conversation that had been present at the time. "Everyone, this is the day of the Quidditch tryouts. I'd like each of you to be seperated into your houses before we begin." There was some rustling, the she went on. 

"Griffindor, you will go first. Now please step forward," she called. "I am sure that you know that all positions will be up for grabs this year. You will be judged on your accuracy, speed, control, and talent. Certain spots will also be given an alternate in case someone is unable to make it to a match." She pulled out a quill and a clipboard. "Mr. Potter, what will you be trying out for?"

"Seeker," Harry answerd smoothly.

"Mr. Long bottom?"

"Um... b-beater, ma'am," Neville said warily.

"Mr. Weasley?"

"Beater too," Ron piped.

"Ms. Taylor?"

"Keeper," replied a blonde in her fourth year.

"Mr. Thomas?"

"Chaser," Dean replied.

"Beater," Seamus answered before Professor McGonagall even called his name. She gave him a stern look, but said nothing else.

"Mr. Minamino," she called, not looking up from her clipboard.

"Chaser," Kurama told her. She did three other Griffindor students, then continued onto the next house. It turned out that the rest of the Urameshi team had decided to try out as well. Kuwabara was going to try being a beater, Yusuke a chaser, and Hiei a seeker.

"Keepers, please form a line, and have your brooms in hand," McGonagall informed. When the students lifted off the ground, she had them run a series of drills of drills involving blocking balls from reaching the practice goals set up by the Hogwarts staff. They finished their tryouts and Professor McGonagall announced all of the chasers to line up.

Kurama glanced over in Yusuke's direction and gave him a reasuring smile. The spirit detective caught this and secretly returned the favor.

"Mount your brooms," McGonagall explained, "and go up to about ten feet in the air. The person to your left will be your partner, and you will all take turns passing the Quaffle while a Bludger is in the area. Please try to get the Quaffle in the goal and not the Whomping Willow this time."

To Kurama's pleasure, flying a broom was incredibly simple. It took little effort to perfectly and gracefully fly around, passing the Quaffle to Dean Thomaswhile dodging the Bludger zooming throughout the students. He soon found that his turn was over, and Professor McGonagall went on with the Beaters.

"Kurama, that was absolutely fantastic!" Hermione complimented whenKurama hopped off his broom. "You'll make the team for sure, or by Merlin's Beard I'll have Ron write my Potions essay!"

"Thanks Hermion, that's, er, good to know," Kurama laughed, "but we'll find that out tomorrow morning, when the results are posted. Will you come with Harry, Ron, and I when we check McGonagall's board?"

"Wouldn't miss it," Hermione told him.

**

* * *

**

**AN:** Well, that's all for this chapter! Think I could use more Hiei in the story, though. I'll need to find somewhere to put him in... I'll figure it out soon enough! Hope you liked this chapter okay! Oh yeah, and a big thanks to Mizuki hikari for writing a review on this story so far! Thank you Mizuki hikari!


	5. Second Position

**I wish I did, but I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.**

* * *

"I still don't get get," Ron groaned, letting a large yawn escape. "Hermione, run it by me again why in the _wizarding_ world we're up at five-thirty in the morning?" He had to keep pinching himself to keep from falling off to the side. If Harry hadn't felt just as tired as his friend, he may have found it funny, while Kurama seemed to be just as awake and alert as he'd been in the Quidditch tryouts. 

"_Because_ Ron," Hermione explained, irritated, "Professor McGonagall posts the Quidditch team results promtly at five o'clock, and within an hour from then, other students will be up and coming down here. It seems much more reasonable to be the first group to take a look at who's on who's team. There now, we're almost there." The girl grabbed Ron and Harr's wrists anxiously and led the way to McGonagall's office, Kurama beside them.

Hermione ran her finger down the paper attached to the front of the door. "Keeper's Nicole Taylor- no surprise in that; Harry, you're seeker again; oh Ron! You and Seamus are beaters this year! Neville's the back up apparently, and..." She stopped in mid-sentence, did a double take at the kitsune, and stared questionably at the parchment yet again.

"What is it Hermione?" Harry asked.

"He made the team..." she responded awkwardly.

"Jolly good then," Ron said, yawning for the second time, "so what's the deal?"

"Kurama," Hermione asked, "how come you recieved two positions for the team?"

"Huh?" the three boys said at once. They took a closer look at the list announcing the Griffindor Quidditch team:

_Griffindor Quidditch Team _

_Harry Potter- seeker Ron Weasley- beater _

_Seamus Finnigan- beaterNicole Taylor- keeper _

_Dean Thomas- chaser Shuuichi Minamino- chaser _

_Shuuichi Minamino- seeker alternate Neville Longbottom- beater alternate_

_Practices will be held every Tuesday and Thursday starting next week._

"Perhaps it's a typo," Kurama suggested. He was certain that he'd remember if he'd signed up for more than one position.

"I assure you, it's not a typo." Professor McGonagall stood behind the four, towaring over them, and making Ron jump out of his present yawning fit.

"Professor," Hermione began, trying to understand her teacher's reasoning, "I thought that every student was selected to only one position per team."

"Ah... that may be true in most cases, Ms. Granger," McGonagall smile reassuringly, "but I made an exception to Mr. Minamino." Her gaze fell on a demon. "You sir, have talent. Best I've seen since Mr. Potter here. I can tell you'll be an important assett to the Griffindor Quidditch team." She continued, "Alternates won't normally need to perform their duty, but after Mr. Potter feel and broke his arm a few years ago, I wasn't sure of what I would do if it were to happen again.

"Shuuichi has a knack for this sport, and he will do quite well in Harry's place if Harry ever ends up missing a game. If or when that happens, he will fill in as seeker, Mr. Weasley will fill in as chaser," -Ron's eyes widened in a mix of fear and excitement- "and Mr. Longbottom will be our beater. Does that make more sense now, all of you?" They nodded. "Good. I'll be seeing you, then. Good day." She opened the door and disappeared behind it.

"Really Hermione, it's no trouble," Kurama assured, "I'll just have some extra Quidditch practice, that's all." He saw that she didn't look so sure. "You'll still be at the first match, right? It'll be my first time, and I'll need any support I can find."

As predicted, Hermione turned pink. "Well, I mean..." She looked at him and seemed to gain confidence. "Like I said before- wouldn't miss it."

"Well, it's all well that you get another postion," Ron put in, "but what about me? If you fill in for Harry, I'll have to be a chaser! A _chaser_, you guys! You know I could barely handle keeper, and chaser's worse! That would make _me _charge of making all the goals!"

"I can help you out," Kurama offered, "that is, if you want. And Harry can help me train for the seeker position."

"Sounds good," Harry nodded.

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" Ron shouted, paused, then yawned. "Now, either we go down to breakfast, or I'm going to bed."

* * *

**AN: **Hooray! I got more reviews! Thanks a lot Animefouryou, booklover9, and Marikalay for writing in! And Katzzar, sorry I had Harry have brown hair, but I just put that in from the movie. I'll try to put up another chapter soon! Ciao!


	6. New Teacher

**I wish I did, but I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.**

* * *

Kurama entered the Great Hall just as hundereds of owls flew in, delivering packages and letters to various students throughout the room. To Kurama's surprise, three different owls flew to his side. He untied their letters and sat down at the Griffindor House table. 

'It's from the others,' Kurama noticed. Each of the letters were marked with a seal from Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. Checking to make sure that no one was watching him, Kurama read the letters, beginning with Kuwabara-

_Hey Kurama,_

_It sucks we can't talk to eachother in person, huh? Yeah, I'd miss me too if I were in your shoes. You must be missing the sound of my voice! Hufflepuff sounded really wussy at first, but that hat thingy totally picked out the right place for me! I fit in great, and the people here are awesome!  
Not as buff as me of course, but that's fine. What new with you?_

_-Kuwabara_

Kurama figured Kuwabara'd enjoy the Hufflepuff house. He truly was a kind and loyal friend when he wanted to be. He just was a _bit_ hot-headed at times.

Next was Yusuke Urameshi-

_Yo, Kurama, what's up?_

_Yeah know, I've looked at this place, but I don't see anything too great or suspicious. (besides the whole ghosts-and-moving-pictures-and-stairs-everywhere thing) Wish I knew why pacifer breath wants us here. Maybe he just wants to get rid of us. Any ideas?_

_-Yusuke_

'He's got a point,' Kurama thought quietly. 'Now that he mentions it, I'm not sure what Koenma wants us to protect. He didn't give us anything to go on. Is it that he doesn't even know? Or are we supposed to figure it out on our own?'

On a small scratch of parchment was a scrawled note from the Ravenclaw house-

_We're wasting our time here._

'That's Hiei,' Kurama chuckled. 'You don't even need to see a signature to tell that.' But he wondered, if Hiei, Yusuke, and himself couldn't find anything to protect in the school, was there really something to protect? 'He'll get used to Ravenclaw. It may be more difficult than if he were put in to Slytherin, but I think he'll make it. I was surprised that he even tried out for the Quidditch team.'

"Kurama, how's your morning coming along?" The fox demon turned to find his new trio of friends taking a seat beside him.

"Mum sent me another letter telling me not to quit school," Ron groaned. "She keeps expecting that I'm going to fly out of school like my brothers. Who does she think I am?" He mimicked a girl tone-" 'If you decide that you're better without a school education, fine by me! But I won't be the one to take care of you, because you'll have to find someplace else to live and get your meals from!' I wouldn't be surprised if she sends me a howler soon."

Harry and Hermione laughed. "Well, my parents don't bother worrying about me," Hermione told them, "they know that I want to do well in the future, so they trust me completely."

Harry changed the topic, probably because he had nothing to contribute about his "family". "We're having Defense Against the Dark Arts first thing today."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that!" Ron exclaimed. "I heard from Luna Lovegood that whoever's teaching this year, it's their first time. Who knows? The person _could_ last longer than a year this time."

"Doubt it," Hermione smiled. "There are already students betting on how long he or she'll last."

"Really?" Ron shouted blissfully. "I'm going to bet on the beginning of the third semester! No, fourth! Maybe if I put a word word with Peeves I could..." He kept talking as he walked off down the table. Hermione rolled her eyes while Harry and Kurama laughed at their friend.

"Oh, Nearly Headless Nick," Harry said suddenly, "how are you this morning?"

"Very, erm, lively in fact!" the ghost responded, laughing heartily as his own joke. "No, really, I feel stupendous! I have a good feeling about this year, I do." His gaze fell on Kurama, and his eyes widened in shock. "W-Who's this?"

'This isn't good,' Kurama thought anxiously. 'That ghost must be able to smell the stench of death on me.'

"I am Shuuichi Minamino," Kurama answered calmly. He stood up and bowed respectfully to the ghost. "I transferred here recently from Japan."

"Oh, um... I see," Nicholas said, raising one eyebrow curiously at the demon. "Well then, good day all of you." Then he quickly floated off and through the nearest wall.

"That's rather strange," Hermione observed. "Sir Nick is normally so outgoing when meeting new students, I wonder why he acted so differently."

"Attention students," Dumbledore's voice boomed throughout the Great Hall. "I am sure you are all excited to meet our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Now, almost every student had switched there attention over to the Headmaster. "Without further adue, please welcome your new teacher, Professor Genkai!"

* * *

**AN: **Thank you booklover9 and Marikalay again for writing reviews on my last chapter! People telling you that they like your work sure helps a person write more. Anyway, it took me a while to decide on who should teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. I finally got down to choosing between Snape, Koenma, or Genkai, and I thought Genkai seemed like the kind of person to teach the class. Tune it next chapter to see what she teaches! Bye! 


	7. Defense Against the Dark Arts

**I wish I did, but I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Genkai?" Kurama shouted, now totally upright in his seat. His voice went unnoticed from the applause. He couldn't believe it, but there she was- old and thriving- standing inside Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. The fox demon became anxious to know what connection she had with Dumbledore, and if it possibly had anything to do with the team's mission. 

Ron had returned to his spot at the table. "Blimey, she's _old_," he commented. "Her heart'll go out before she quits."

'Unlikely,' Kurama told him silently. 'From what I understand about Genkai's teachings, we'll be pushing ourselves to our limits. I wonder what magic she knows. Oh well, I'll find out soon enough.'

* * *

"Class," Genkai called, "is everyone here?" -silence, with two to three nodds- "Good. Do you all know who I am?" -more nodding- "Then I won't waste any time with introductions. Accio glasses!" A cup appeared in front of every students in the classroom. "Drink up," she ordered. Everyone reluctantly did as they were told. 

"This year I will be teaching you children about control." Kurama was beginning to see what Genkai was getting at, but remained still. "Each of you think that by making sounds come out of your mouth and waving a fancy stick in the air, you can make any magic you desire. I'll tell you this- you're all wrong, and I will be in charge of making you all understand what magic is really about. Yes, do you have a question, Miss...?"

"Hermione Granger, Professor," Hermione answered, lowering her hand. "I read that the idea of self-power to control magic is simply theory. How can we be so certain that what we're going to be taught is all truth and fact?"

"I'll give your house five points for that piece of knowledge," Genkai said, "and to answer your question, everyone has separate opinions on what is true and what is fake. Most likely, the author of tha tbook you read wasn't sure of what to make of the idea, but I know the truth. And when I finish with each and every one of you, you'll be _three_ times the wizard you are today. Is that understood, Miss Hermione Granger?"

Taken aback though she was, the girl nodded.

"Good, now I'll give you a demonstration of our future classes together. You two boys, come up in front of the class." She pointed to Harry and Kurama. "I'll need your full consentration for this," she told them, then asked the class, "Who can tell me a couple of things about these two?" Hands flew up from both the Griffindor and Ravenclaw houses.

"Shuuichi Minamino's a new from Japan," a Ravenclaw student yelled.

"Harry Potter survived an encounter from You-Know-Who!" called another.

"K-Shuuichi's bloody genius, and Harry's the best seeker you ever did see," Ron piped in.

"That's enough," Genkai said. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Minamino, do either of you have secrets to share with others that you choose not to?"

"Yes," they answered. Harry thought sadly about his godfather, Sirius, while Kurama thought about his demon side and the mission he was on.

"I see," Genkai said. "How about you go ahead and tell us what that is?"

A pain shot through Kurama's skull. His mouth suddenly had the urge to announce to everyone that he was a demon, but something in his mind knew that he shouldn't.

Kurama gritted his teeth and his brain felt over-exhausted. 'What's going on?' he groaned. He glanced over at Harry, who appeared to be feeling the same as he was- his face was paling and his breathing was quickening. Kurama's head ached from fighting the urge to talk, but his mouth seemed to be growing stronger.

_'Kurama,'_ he heard. _'Don't you dare do anything stupid. It's not the wisest thing to be doing here.' _Hiei was staring at the front of the room casually, yet it was clear that he was telepathically communicating with Kurama.

'That's right!' he exclaimed. 'I can use Youko's powers to overpower whatever is running throughout my body!' He closed his eyes, focused on tapping into his other side's energy, and slowly felt back to normal again.

'But he can't overcome this,' Kurama said silently, as he gazed slyly at Harry. Harry's face had become ghostly white, and signs of sweat appeared. 'At least, not by himself he can't.'

Cautiously, Kurama transmitted a small percentage of his spirit energy into the boy's body. His face slowly began to regain its color, and the two Griffindor students exchanged looks of relief. "What was that, Professor?" Kurama asked tiredly. Using Youko's energy and lending some to Harry had left the kitsune feeling especially weak.

"At the beginning of my class, all of you runts accepted my concoction," Genkai explained, pointing her wand at the glasses across the room. "It's a truth-telling potion; Professor Snape graciously lent it to me to use during class." She began to travel around the room. "I could ask any of you a simple question, and you would have to answer it truthfully or else undergo torture. Although," she looked back towards Harry and Kurama, "there is a way to counter the drink, which these two children have incredibly succeeded at doing. Does anyone know why?"

Hermione raised her hand. "Is it because they have more control?"

"Correct!" Genkai proclaimed. "They have discipline of the mind. It's difficult enough to delay to potion's effect, but to lie against it is much harder of a task. I will not tell the rest of you what they did, and will expect you to figure it out on your own. Every class before our lesson, I will test three of you until everyone has as much discipline as Mr. Potter and Mr. Minamino have shown today. For example," she looked at Hermione, "what do you think about my methods of teaching, Miss Granger?"

Hermione bit her lip. After a short pause, she blurted out, "I think using the tactics of truth searoms against defenseless students are terribly unjustly, and that you should take us into consideration before using that stuff on us like we're lab mice!" She finished, gasped, and slapped a hand over her mouth.

"That's quite alright," Genkai laughed. "There's no doubt in my mind that you aren't alone in your opinions. Class is over for today, but Griffindor will recieve an extra ten points for each of the boys up here. I would also like them to remain here after everyone leave; I need to have a quick word with them."

* * *

**AN: **Woo hoo! I've finished yet another chapter! Thank you Time and Fate, Animefouryou, Maki-sama, and Marikalay for reviewing on chapter 6. I love getting reviews! You guys are awesome! Also, I'll be on vacation for like, two weeks soon, so I won't be writing for a bit. THANKS FOR READING! 


	8. Human No More

**I wish I did, but I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.**

* * *

Once everyone had exited the room, Genkai cleared her throat. "Harry, Shuuichi, first off, you both did fine work today," she began. "I'd just need each of you to separately explain to me what you did to counter the potion, and you may return to your next class." She looked to Kurama, and tilted her head towards the door. "Mr. Minamino, stay right outside the classroom until I've finished with Mr. Potter here." 

Kurama gave her a small bow, and turned to leave; but not before he offered his friend an encouraging smile. Not even five minutes later, Harry appeared in the doorway.

"You're up," he said. "The professor said she won't count us tardy for the next class, so I'll go ahead and wait until you're done."

"Thanks," Kurama replied, entering the classroom, now empty of students. He shut the door firmly behind him.

"Kurama," Genkia said to him, now looking only too serious, "you should not have lended that boy your spirit energy."

"I was careful with portion size, Genkai," Kurama protested. "Besides, I can understand that you would choose me to be the first to test the serum, but Harry doesn't have enough energy in that area to defend himself. You could've easily forced him to say something that was not meant for the public."

"That still gives you no right," she scolded. "You were already drained of much of your spirit energy, and that can lead to carelessness, I would know. But because of your standing in the situation, you were careless. And what I mean by that is when you meant to give the boy your spirit energy, you also gave him demon energy."

Kurama felt his heart skip a beat. "I... I thought I-"

"You thought wrong," Genkai interrupted sternly, "and you can't retrieve demon energy once it is given. Harry Potter has demon energy coursing through his veins right as we speak, and unless you want the boy to die, I'd suggest you explain as to why you're here and teach him to control the kitsune side he'll soon possess."

"I'll tell him during the next Hogsmade trip," Kurama reported. "That will be in two weeks, but the demon shouldn't become active for at least another two months." He bowed half-heartidly and silently left the room.

"How'd it go?" Harry asked abruptly. Kurama had forgotten his friend was waiting for him in the hall. As they walked down to Transfiguration, he continued with, "She just told me, 'Well done. I can tell you're an excellant Defenst Against the Dark Arts student.'"

"Pretty much the same thing," Kurama responded, thinking, 'only much more different.'

* * *

"Kurama, I need a word alone with you," Hermione stuttered. "It's... erm... really important." 

"Sure Hermione," Kurama said warmly. It was the weekend, and he and Hermione had already finished their assignments; unlike Harry and Ron, who were currently in the Griffindor Common Room, cluttered around books, quills, ink bottles, and papers.

Hermione led Kurama into an empty section of the library.

"Kurama..." she began, turning a light shade of pink, "will you... would you like to be my date to the Halloween Dance?"

The fox demon had already been asked that same question by close to three dozen girls, all whom he'd either ran away from or gracefully declined. Some girls were two grades in age difference, but apparently that didn't stop them from trying.

"I would love to be your date to the dance," he answered after a short pause.

"SERIOUSLY?" Hermione squeeled. A couple of sleeping portraits "shhh"ed her, and she blushed madly with embarrassed.

"Seriously," he confirmed calmly.

"Well, um... thanks." She leaned forward and gave the fox a quick peck on the cheek and pulled away. "Um.. I- I need to check on Ron and Harry... you know, they're probably goofing off..."

"I'll go with you then," stated Kurama. They exchanged grins and headed towards the Griffindor Dormitory, only to be stop rudely by none other than Draco Malfoy, accompanied by Crabbe, Goyle, and Yusuke Urameshi.

"You must be that new kid," Malfoy sneered. "Hanging with your Mudblood girlfriend now, are you? Even I would've expect you'd've the brains to choose better."

"Back off, Malfoy," Hermione warned, reaching for her wand.

"And what is Little Miss Perfect gonna do about it?" Malfoy dared.

"Nothing," Kurama stated sternly, "but if you start a fight, I'll have to instead."

Malfoy wrinkled his nose. "Like I'd waste my time on you bookworms," he laughed. Yusuke smirked along with Crabbe and Goyle, but when they turned to leave, he mouthed "sorry" over his shoulder.

'Excellant choice of friends, Yusuke,' Kurama sighed.

* * *

"'Bout time!" Ron exclaimed,springing up from the floor.

"What do you mean? You told us not to bother you until you and Harry had both finished with all you homework!" Hermion argued.

"I didn't expect you to _listen _to me!" Ron yelled, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "It's not like you've been known to ignore Harry and me failing!"

"How are things moving along?" Kurama asked quickly, suppressing a laugh.

"Thank goodness, we're almost done," Harry said, massaging his wrist. "My hand won't be able to move ever again if I do too much else with it."

"The teachers give everyone a break for Hogsmade weekends," Hermione added.

"Good. I'd go bloody insane if I didn't have breaks every once in a while," Ron complained. "Where should we go next weekend anyhow?"

"We'll just drink a couple of butterbeers and goof off like we always do," Harry said casually, as if he'd just been asked how the weather was. "You'll have a great time, Kurama. It's like a vacation in the middle of the schoolyear."

Kurama nodded approvingly. "I look forward to it," he said, then remembered that he'd have to inform Harry on why he was staying in Hogwarts School. That thought in mind wasn't at all what he'd wanted to do over the weekend, but it had to be done, or else Harry's body would be controlled by a demon.

"I heard that they'll be holding a special event in Hogsmade," Hermione said. "It sounds like it should be exciting."

"Cool," Kurama and Ron said together.

"Where'd you find that out?" Harry asked her.

"Rita Skeeter," Hermione chirped. "She's trying to work her way up to being 'famous' again, and I happened to have found her buzzing around on Muggle streets over my summer. She owes me big time."

"Did she tell you what the special event's gonna be?" Ron asked.

"She just said, 'It's going to be a once in a life time opportunity that you and your friends won't want to miss'," Hermione explained simply. "Sounds like it could be fun."

* * *

**AN: **Hi everyone, just got back from my vacation, and I had an awesome time! I wrote a lot of stuff for the story, so I should be adding one or two more chapters this week. THANK YOU to Animefouryou, Marikalay, booklover9, Maki-sama, and Asaake for writing awesome reviews on my latest chapter.

Oh yeah, I'm a Harry Potter fan, and I just recently finished reading the newest in the Harry Potter series- Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince ! It's a bloody great story, and it's full of surprises! I hope all the Harry Potter fans out there enjoy it, 'cause I know I sure did!


	9. Overdue Explanation

**I wish I did, but I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.**

* * *

Hogsmade weekend steadily drew nearer and nearer, and before he knew it, Kurama found himself walking with his Hogwarts friends in the small village. 

The kitsune tried to enjoy the trip, but it was difficult for him more than other students. Not only was he continuing to turn down more girls to the Halloween Dance (to Hermione's delightment), he still had no idea when or where he was going to confront Harry about his powers. He had to do it that day of course, or else Genkai would probably lecture him to death.

'Here it goes,' he thought. "Harry, do you think we could discuss something later, alone? It's... about the Defense Against the Dark Arts class."

"Uh... sure," Harry shrugged. He looked at Ron and Hermione. "Is that okay with you guys?"

"Yeah," they answered. With that out of the way, for even a little while, the fox felt more at ease, and was able to finally enjoy the trip.

"Let's go get a bite to eat," he suggested. "Are there any specific places?"

"The Three Broomsticks has the best drinks," Ron offered. Everyone agreed and made their way to the building not far ahead.

* * *

"Special event my foot," Hermione grumbled. "I really shouldn't trust that... that _bug_ woman about jack squat."

"Aw, come on Hermione, cheer up a bit," Ron grinned widely. "In fact, I'd say this is the best thing that Skeeter woman's ever said." He took a gigantic swallow of butterbeer. "You only get an all-you-can-eat-butterbeer-buffet once, you know!" He'd already started on his fourth.

"Kurama, Harry, go ahead and talk together privately," Hermione told them. "I'll wait here with Ron until you get back. By the looks of it, we'll be here a long while." She rolled her eyes as she watched Ron go off for a fifth butterbeer.

"Thanks Hermione," Harry said. Kurama thought about protesting, about not telling Potter all of his secrets, but the boy had already left the building.

* * *

They walked about five minutes when Kurama stopped.

"Here," he said, motioning towards the right.

Harry stared, confused. To their right was a solid brick wall. The fox gave no explanation and walked to -and through- the wall. Reluctantly, the wizard followed. When he stepped through the wall, he found himself in a small alley, occupied by himself, Kurama, and three boys he had no clue of who they were.

"Kurama, tell me the truth," Harry said suddenly, ignoring the extra boys.

"What do you mean?" the demon asked dumbly.

"You know bloody well what I mean," he retorted, his eyes narrowing. "I want to know why you're at Hogwarts, and why you were talking about me to the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"How did you-"

Harry pulled out what seemed to be an over-stretched, floppy ear. "Extendable Ears," he explained. "Ron's brothers gave me a pair." His face was dead serious by now. "Are you going to tell me or not?"

Kurama looked at the dirt ground for a moment, then stared confidently at the boy. "You will probably have trouble believing me," he began, "but I'm a fox demon, or a 'fox transformer' as your Care for Magical Creatures teacher would say."

He turned to the three boys. "These are my partners- Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, and Hiei. Hiei's a fire demon, and we were sent here to protect your school."

"Nice ta meet'cha," Yusuke smiled opitimistically. "Your school's awesome. Hate the homework and quills though. Useless stuff."

Kurama went on with explaining Demon World, Human World, and Spirit World. He also explained each of the different energies beings possess. That brought him to Harry's case.

"I was talking to Genkai a while ago because I'm afraid I made a terrible mistake," said Kurama. "You have demon energy in you because I tried to help you counter the truth serum." Kuwabara made a cheap comment about how hard countering the potion was, but no one was listening to him. "You'll have demonic powers, and because I was at fault by allowing this situation to take cover, it will be my duty to make sure that you can handle those powers."

"You're joking, right?" Harry asked nervously. "This can't be real. I just got used to magic; I can't absorb all this stuff like a sponge. Demons don't even exsist."

"He's too weak anyway," Hiei muttered, "he wouldn't last two seconds against even the easiest demons. You shouldn't even bother trying to convince him."

"Harry," Kurama said. Harry felt as if he were speaking to Dumbledore; the fox wasn't raising his tone, or pleading; he was just trying to get his friend to understand. "I want you to focus your thought into your right hand."

Obediantly, Harry Potter did as he was told. To his surprise, he saw a blue light form in his palm. "This... this is demon energy?"

"Darn tootin'," Kuwabara shouted.

"I'm not lying Harry," Kurama explained as the light faded away. "You'll have to learn to control your demon side, or else it could take control of your body and shatter your soul." He looked at his friend. "Will you trust me?"

Harry looked at the other guys, then at his friend. "Yeah, I guess I do," he gulped. "But what am I supposed to tell Hermione or Ron?"

"Nothing," everyone said.

"Welcome to the team," Yusuke grinned. "If ya make it past the training anyways."

"Sounds like a plan," Harry nodded. He smiled humorously. "I'll bet you a Galleon that Ron's puking tonight from too many butterbeers."

"It's a bet," said Kurama, returning the smile.

"Who's Ron?" asked Kuwabara.

* * *

**AN: **Hi everyone, this is Kino Fox! I can't believe how many reviews I got last chapter! Thanks a lot bissek and CEED for the suggestions. You guys gave me a ton of ideas for the story, but you'll have to wait to find out what they are. And thank you lionheart555, Asaake, Marikalay, and Maki-sama for all the terrific reviews! I hope I can update soon. TTFN! 


	10. Koenma's Caution

**I wish I did, but I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.**

* * *

"So will you tell us how you did it?" Hermione asked eagerly. She, not being able to have done it before, wanted to know how to counter a truth serum. 

"Hermione, Professor Genkai instructed us not to tell anyone what we've done," Kurama reminded her. "You are supposed to defeat the potion with your own will."

"Yeah, and since when did you start opposing rules anyway?" Harry kidded.

"Oh, I know you're right," Hermione sighed. "It's just... I've searched the library countless times and I can't find any solution in potion or countering textbooks. You'd think that someone would bother to write something that important down!"

"It doesn't matter even if you can't counter a truth potion, Hermione," Ron put in. "You don't have anything secret in your life, unlike other people. I mean, I'd just about die if anyone found out about... stuff that I don't normally tell people."

"For your information, Ron Weasley, I have secrets I've kept to myself as well," the girl fought back.

"Like what?"

"I'm not going to tell you!" she exclaimed. "It's personal!"

"We're your friends though! You can trust us!"

"She doesn't need to tell us," Kurama interrupted. "I'm sure each of us have things we'd rather have left untold, am I right?" They agreed.

"The Halloween Dance is coming up in a couple of weeks," Harry offerend, quick to choose a new topic to discuss.

Ron slapped his forehead. "I forgot all about that! I haven't asked anyone yet! Harry, you don't have a date already, do you?"

"I don't know who to ask," Harry shrugged.

"Great. Just perfect." Ron began pacing around the room. "This is going to be worse than before! Now I'm going to have to ask Moaning Myrtle!"

"Oh for heaven's sake, Ron!" Hermione sighed. Suddenly, a silent chorus of beeping began to sound from another room.

"It's from the boys' dorm," Hermione said.

"Sorry, that's mine," Kurama stammered, standing up quickly before anyone could say something. "I'll be right back." He ran up the stairs to his four poster bed and pulled out a blue, circular locket. The kitsune flipped the object open and the beeping siesed, replaced with the image of the prince of spirit world.

"Kurama!" he exclaimed. "It's about time. I've been calling Yusuke and the others, but they've all ignored my messages."

"What is it that you need, sir?" Kurama asked politely.

"Oh, yes, that," the prince coughed. "I'm sure that by now each of you are aware that Genkai is now working in the staff at the school." He paused, his expression growing hard. "I sent her there because I now have reason to believe that the team is being watched."

"Are you sure about this? Who would be watching us?"

Koenma flung his arms in the air. "How should I know?" he cried, "This case would be over if I could figure that out! Look, this isn't an order, but I'd like you to tail your teammates for a while."

That was unexpected. "You mean to tell me that you want me to spy on my friends?" he asked. "Sir, I'm not sure I-"

"You were a thief, Kurama," Koenma shot back, "a thief. I know you can do what I asking without getting caught. You're the best choice for the job."

"I don't doubt that I could, sir, but why would you want me to spy on my own teammates? It doesn't seem very logical."

"I'll explain my suspicions later, I assure you," Koenma promised. "Just watch them for three weeks, and I'll call you back." With that, the screen went blank, and the fox demon shut the communicator.

"Strange," Kurama muttered aloud. "Koenma hasn't been doing much explaining lately, has he?" He sighed. "But I suppose I'll watch my friends for anything out of the ordinary."

Ron broke his thoughts. "What do you mean you've asked someone already?" he cried.

Kurama hid the communicator back under the bed and returned to the Common Room. Harry was standing between Hermione and Ron, who were now at eachother's throats.

"I have every right to ask any boy I want," Hermione exclaimed. "And I don't need to tell _you_ every last detail of my life! Why would you care if I've got a date anyway! It's not like I promised that I'd go with you and Harry!"

"Well..." Ron's voice wavered. "Well, who _are_ you going to the dance with then? Do I at least have the right to know _that_?"

Hermione didn't know what to say, but Kurama sure did.

"Hermione's going with me," he admitted. "I thought that you and Harry already had someone to go with, so I... went ahead and invited Hermione to go to the dance with myself. I apologize that I didn't tell you that before."

"It's not like I care or anything," Ron glowered, trying (and failing) to cover his disappointment. "I'll find someone. It can't be harder than asking out a veela."

"She was a _part_ veela, Ron," Harry corrected.

"We'll help you if you'd like," Kurama offered. "Finding a date, I mean."

Ron opened his mouth to protest, but decided against it. "Sure," he muttered. "Whatever."

"We'll all be going to the dance together anyway," Hermione pointed out. "It'll just be during the dancing that we won't be near each other."

'I wonder if Hiei will be going with anyone,' Kurama thought humorously. 'Perhaps I could find a way to speak with him during the celebration.'

* * *

"Come again?" asked Harry.

"I'm sure you think what we're asking of you is... strange," Kurama said, "but it's necessary and must be done to see how far your demon has evolved since the first Defense class." Genkai, Kurama, and the famous Harry James Potter had met in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom for Harry's first training session.

"_Strange?" _Harry yelled. "You want me to stab my leg with a _knife! _Do you even _know _how crazy that is?"

"It won't hurt you as much now that you have kitsune energy inside of you," Genkai explained. "Now stop being a brat and pick up the stupid knife or I'll do it for you myself."

Kurama felt uncomfortable; his friend had just begun to understand the concept of Spirit World and Demon World, and now he was rushed into controling it. Harry would have to learn to control his energy faster than Yusuke Urameshi, or things would become very hectic around Hogwarts.

"Kurama, please, don't make me do this." Kurama noticed the pure fear in his friend's eyes. "Not just the knife, that I could live with, but I mean that I don't want to do any of this. Human World, Spirit World, Demon World... I can't handle that. Maybe you and your friends can, but I'm different. I can't even tell my own friends about what's going on, and they're the closet thing to a family that I've had since my parents, and they're both _dead!" _

"Neither do I," Kurama stated.

Harry looked up at his friend. "Course you do," he objected. "You were telling me, Hermione, and Ron about your mum just a few days ago."

"That was my human mother," Kurama corrected. "My demon mother, or should I say, _Youko's _mother, was never a part of my life. Nor my father. They were both killed by demons shortly after I was born.

"I did have a sister though- Yolei. She was already well grown and took me under her wing. Since we had no parents to provide norishment for us, she became a thief. When I got older, she let me her steal as well, and after a while, I became quite the accomplished sleuth."

"Where is she now?" Harry asked. "Your sister, I mean."

"Couldn't say," the demon shrugged. "I've searched for her throughout every world, but to no avail. We were separated when I was about your age, but by then she was in her late thirties; young for a demon, I may add; they can live hundreds of years." He drew out a long breath. "It's best to assume she's dead, but I believe she's out there, somewhere."

"Imagine having your two friends, as you say 'the only family you have', disappearing forever, along with losing your parents," Genkai explained hollowly, "then maybe you'll get a taste of what Kurama's life is like."

"I..." Harry couldn't find the words to say; he just stared at his friend with a new respect. "I don't know what to say."

"Then trust me," Kurama said. "Training is difficult, but it will help you protect the ones you care about, and it will help yourself gain control." He picked up the knife and showed it to Harry. "I'll be with you all the way."

"Got it," Harry said. He took the knife with a firm grip and drove it into the flesh of his leg. Several moments passed without movement.

Genkai smirked while Kurama let out a relieved sigh. "Like I told you, it doesn't hurt."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise. "You're right, professor," he gasped. "I hardly felt a thing." Hegave astrong jerk on the knife and pulled it from the wound. "It doesn't even look serious."

Kurama nodded and dug a medical patch out of his pocket. "True, it's not a terrible wound," he said, placing the patch on his friend's leg, "but it would be wise to hide the wound until it fades away. By the looks of it, you will have a light scar for close to a week, so until then, keep this on your leg."

"We can't afford any screw ups," Genkai added. "Any slight suspicion could uncover Kurama and the others' duties."

"Okay, I've got it," Harry promised. "You won't hear any of this outside of us three. Now what am I supposed to do?"

* * *

**AN: **Awesome! We're in the even numbers of chapters! I'm so glad that people really like my fanfiction! I updated the last chapter pretty quick, but already three people have written reviews- animemoontiger, Time and Fate, and kyo's little koneko! Thanks you guys!

I'll be gone again for another week, but when I get back, I'll be putting in another chapter or two! Until then!


	11. Dates and Preparations

**I wish I did, but I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Now what am I supposed to do?" 

Kurama plucked a deep blue seed from his hair and showed it to Harry. "This," he explained, "is a seed from a plant in Demon World. It normally dies in its flowering stage, so most demons, or humans for this matter, won't find it a threat. But if it happens to grow beyond the flowering stage, it will grow at an alarming rate until it imitates that of a blue cherry blossom tree. In that stage, creatures with weak control over their energy will become drawn to it, and the tree will strip the being of all spiritual or demonic energy, leaving only a small amount of Life Energy left." A devious look was cast on the kitsune's face. "This is one of the reasons I find it quite useful to use as a weapon."

"So I'm supposed to grow a plant?" Harry asked, missing the point of the explanation.

"Kitsune's are especially powerful in controlling plants," Genkai put it simply. "We'll be trying to help you change different plants into different kinds of weapons. Kurama, show the boy."

The seed glowed a dull, light blue color, then transformed into a sword covered in blue vines.

"We don't expect you to do that the first time, you know," she said. "Just try to go for a weapon of your style. Do that, and we'll be done for the day."

"You have Youko's energy," Kurama added, handing another deep blue seed off to Harry, "and you already have determination. This will be an easy task for you."

After twenty minuters of hard effort, Harry Potter successfully created a bow and arrow from the seed.

"Good work kid," said Genkai. "Next lesson we'll need to teach you to use a bow and aim." (Gee, you know, that could actually come in handy)

"I apologize for bringing you into all of this," Kurama said sincerely. "I do think you'll be fine though."

"I'm just glad I know who you really are now," Harry replied. "I don't think I would have been able to believe it if someone other than you had told me."

"Thank you. In that case," the demon pulled out another seed, one that was pure white and looked like a tiny pebble, "I want you to take this. You don't need to do anything special with it, but just promise me you'll keep it near you at all times."

"Sure, but uh... what is it?" asked Harry, examining the small object as if it would possibly be hiding a foreign language in its shell.

"It doesn't have a proper name, but the best way to put it is that it's a Spirit Seed," Kurama answered. "In the next few lessons, I'll have you keep it in a pot near your bedside because it will have begun to grow. The Spirit Seed will feel off of your demonic and spiritual energy, and depending on the structure of your soul, it will grow to become a certain flower. That way, we will be able to see how quickly your powers are progressing."

"Okay," Harry responded. "So, erm, can we go back to the Griffindor dorm room now?"

"Be my guest. I'd love to actually get some peace and quiet for a while," said Genkai. "If only those portraits would shut up."

_

* * *

_

During breakfast the next morning, everything and everyone seemed to be bursting with excitement. The banners and decorations in the Great Hall had changed to fit the Halloween theme, and students were frantically scurrying to find last-minute dates for the dance. The only thing that seemed out of place at Hogwarts that day, Kurama noticed, was that neither Yusuke nor Kuwabara had written to him for a few weeks. And that latest letter from Hiei simply said-

_Read between the lines_

Nothing more, nothing less. Kurama was beginning to think that Koenma's suspicions about the team were proving to be correct.

"...taken."

Kurama looked up. "I'm sorry, what?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I said, if we're going to help Ron and Harry find dates to the Halloween dance, we'll need to know who's taken."

"Oh, yes, I suppose that would help. I'm guessing that you have an idea then?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." She pulled out a rolled up piece of parchment from her bag. "I took the liberty of asking a number of girls if they had dates and I wrote them all down on paper."

"Hermione, you're brilliant," Kurama smiled, looking over her shoulder at the list.

"Well, um, thank you," Hermione blushed, then got to business. "Luna Lovegood's up for grabs- not really any surprise there; Ashlee Lizor and Nicole Taylor from Griffindor still haven't found someone yet; there's always Moaning Myrtle, but I'd save that as a last resort if I were you, no one ever bothers to ask her..."

"Any luck?" Harry and Ron arrived to the scene.

"We've got a few ideas," Hermione retorted smoothly. "It'd be wisest to ask a girl from Griffindor, that way you two can meet eachother in the Common Room instead of having to wait for her to show up at the Great Hall entrance."

"Gimme that," Ron said, snatching the list of possible candidates from her. Harry joined him and examined the paper over his shoulder for names.

"Jeez, just about everyone's taken, huh?" Harry exclaimed.

"Sorry, but that's all there is," Hermione apologized.

"No, you did great, Hermione," Harry assured her. "Ron and I just should've found dates earlier, that's all."

"I'll ask Nicole," Ron announced suddenly, pointing entusiastically at the name. "She plays quidditch, so she mustn't be completely dull. You'll have to excuse me." And off he went down the table.

"Go ahead and ask Ashlee," Hermione offered. "I've heard that her parents were Muggles, so you two would be able to talk about things in that area."

"I didn't know that," Harry responded. "Sure, I'll ask her. Thanks a lot you guys, we owe you big time." He too got up from his seat and left.

"Those two owe me a lot more than 'just one'," Hermione said when both figures were out of earshot. "But they're my friends, and they could definetly use the help."

"Same with my friends," Kurama added. Hermione looked up at him strangly, so he continued quickly with, "I mean, it was the same way with my friends in Japan."

Harry and Ron hurried back to the duo together. "She said yes!" they exclaimed blissfully in unision.

Forgetting all about Yusuke and the others,Kuramasetted down with his Griffindor friends, and together they ate their morning meal, excited about the upcoming events just as any other student in the Great Hall.

* * *

"As I am sure you are all aware, your N.E.W.T.S. will be coming up near the end of the school year," Professor Snape snarled, "so I expect my students that chose to remain in my class from the previous year to actually attempt at passing this time." He glared at Harry Potter. "Now stand in the back of the room while I pair each of you up."

"Ron's lucky," Harry mumbled. "He decided to drop the class for _his_ sixth year."

"Why didn't you?" Kurama asked back.

"I need to take Potions if I ever want to be an Auror," the boy replied. "I guess that would make sense, but I still don't like it. I'd rather eat dirt than listen to Snape."

"Urameshi, Potter," Snape called. "Granger, Patil; Malfoy, Minamino. Now take your seats! We'll begin the year with learning how to create a repellant for pixies. Your instructions are on the board, so get your ingredients from the storage closet and begin. Those who fail to complete this assignment will write me a report on the damage pixies cause to wizarding homes."

"You heard the man, bookworm," Malfoy sneered. "Get to work." The rest of the class went by uneventfully. Malfoy did little to no work at all, which was just as well because he'd probably have ruined the concoction if he had tried. The fox demon attempted in catching glimces of anything unordinary from Yusuke, but he couldn't find anything. Yusuke was just acting like plain old Yusuke.

"Slytherin, gotta hate 'em," Harry groaned after the class. "that Urameshi guy had _no _idea of what he was supposed to do! And because of that, now I've got a three inch thick report to do on top of quidditch practices and the rest of my homework I've gotta get done!"

"Pavarti wan't any help at all," Hermione complained. "I barely finished the repellant before the end of class. I kept having to stop her from trying to drop red root into the cauldron!"

"I can see why Griffindor and Slutherin don't get along," said Kurama.

* * *

**AN: **Yes, it's me, and I'm back and ready to write! I hope you all liked this chapter. It's not that eventful, but I need it there for future events that will be much more entertaining for you.

Great job! I got six reviews on chapter ten! Maki-sama, I hope you had fun on band tour, and thanks for the review! I heart the compliment, Time and Fate, in your last review! Big thanks to lionheart555, Animefouryou, Everqueen, and kyo's little koneko for reviewing last time as well! I'll try to put in another chapter later this week, so stay tuned!


	12. New Class Assignments

**I wish I did, but I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Aw'right ev'yone, gather 'round," Hagrid called. "We're gonna be startin' our transformer reports te'day, so when I call yer name, yeh tell me what yer gonna research, kay? 'ermione?" 

"Fish transformers," Hermione answered easily. Hagrid asked some other students for their assignments, while Ron leaned over and whispered, "Fish? Why a fish?"

"Fish transformers have got to have some talent," Hermione pointed out. "I mean, how else would they be able to change their scales and tails to skin, and their gills to lungs?"

"I don't know, and I don't care," Ron said simply.

"Ron?"

"Birds," he called, then lowered his voice so that only Harry, Hermione, and Kurama could hear him. "They're gonna be easiest. I can make stuff up if gets too bloody confusing."

"'arry?"

"Horses," Harry shouted. He looked to his friends. "Why not?"

"Shuuichi?"

"Dog transformers," Kurama replied.

"Oh yeah, you're training one of those creatures, aren't you?" Ron figured. "You mean that little puppy-kid thing that Hagrid showed us a while ago."

"Right," Kurama said. "Cyrus is really quite-"

"Hold up now. Who's Cyrus?"

"The dog dem- transformer," Kurama explained. "He's not too old at all, but he listens quite efficiently, and I've recently taught him a few human words. I'm hoping he'll be able to speak the human tongue fluently as time progresses; he'll be able to tell me more about his family then, and I'll have research information for my report." Of course, the fox already knew about the dog demon tribe from his visit to Demon World, but this explanation was very believable as a cover up. "Now that I think about it, we've got a free period after this class. Would you three care to join me while I visit Cyrus?"

"Sounds wonderful!" Hermione blushed.

"Great," said Ron and Harry.

* * *

"I'll go ahead and tell you this for future reference- Cyrus is very shy around people, so I'll go ahead first and show him to each of you individually," Kurama explained in a hushed tone. "Hermione, you can come with me first." He took her gently by the hand and led her a short ways into the Forbidden Forest. 

"Cyrus," Kurama called after walking silently for a few minutes. "Cyrus, it's Kurama. I brought a good friend of mine with me. Her name is Hermione and she wants to meet you."

The dog demon, now in his childish human form, stepped out shyly from behind a tree.

"Ku.wa.ma," he said slowly, looking curiously at Hermione. "That Hermineee?"

"That's right, this is Hermione," soothed the kitsune. "She's a friend."

Cyrus's eyes lit up so much with joy that one would think the kid had just been told he'd won a bucket of Galleons. He transformed into his original puppy form and playfully nipped at Hermione's feet.

"He's so adorable!" cooed Hermione, patting the little fellow on the head. "And you taught him to talk all by yourself, Kurama? That's amazing!"

"Cyrus is a very quick learner," Kurama replied modestly. "It didn't take him much at all to catch on to the more simple words. I'm hoping he'll be ready by the end of the school year."

"Ready for what?"

The fox just smiled mysteriously. "You'll find out."

After that, Harry and Ron got to meet Cyrus, but the puppy seemed to enjoy the first encounter with Hermione the best. Afterwards, Ron said that the only reason the "pooch" liked her was because she kept calling the thing "sweet" and "cute" and "adorable" a countless number of times.

"I've got Herbology next," said Kurama.

"So do I," added Hermione.

"We don't," Harry said. "Ron and I have to go to History of Magic next. But is it okay if we meet back up after our classes are over?"

"Sounds like a plan," said Kurama. "Have a good time."

"Yeah, fat chance," Ron snorted.

* * *

Kurama and Hermione entered the greenhouse full of an exotic variety of plants. The demon felt at ease the most during the class, seeing as it was about the one thing he used the most when fighting. 

To the Griffindor's dissapointment, Slytherin was joining them in class today.

"Bookworms still together now, I see," observed Malfoy, smirking at the duo. He glanced at Hermione. "Tragedy your house got stuck with such a dull transfer student. At least Slytherin got someone good." He, of course, was talking about Yusuke.

"I could say the sameabout you, Malfoy," Hermione glared.

"Where'd you come from anyway?" Yusuke asked, mimicking Malfoy's smirk. "With hair like that, I'd think you were from some poor Muggle family."

This surprised Kurama much more than he thought it would. Yusuke wasn't talking about Hermione; Yusuke was looking straight at Kurama.

'He's lying of course,' the fox assured himself quickly. 'Although...' Something seemed different. There was a different look to his friend's eyes. Even though he couldn't put his finger on what it was, he was almost positive it was there.

"You really are stupid," Yusuke said smugly, intruding on Kurama's thoughts. "I asked you a question. Now are you gonna stand there or are you gonna answer me?"

'He sounds as if he really intends on offending me,' Kurama noticed, still keeping a straight face. "I transferred justrecently thisyear from Japan."

"Like we care about your life story," Malfoy butted in. "Come on, we don't want to be near these Mudbloods when class starts."

"What was that all about?" Neville asked nervously.

"Just Malfoy being his usual self," sighed Hermione.

"Class, today I'm going to need you to take the poison out of the stems of these Contaminated Flowers today," announced Professor Sprout. "If you don't succeed in getting most of it out, your plant will turn brownand die from its own poisons. We need to keep these flowers alive so that Madam Proferry can growmore medicine from them."

As expected, Kurama had no trouble whatsoever in completing the assignment. The first coat of green on the flower was poisoned, so all that needed to be done was to simply remove that coating. Hermione, Neville, and the kitsune were first to finish. A few unfortunate students developed a burn on their skin from too much exposure to the toxins- "Serves them right for not wearing gloves like Professor Sprout instructed," said Hermione- and they had to be sent to the Hospital Wing for treatment.

"Mr. Minamino, may I have a word with you?" Professor Sprout asked politely after the class had ended.

Kurama nodded and told Hermione not to wait up for him. "It's not a problem, is it professor?" he asked.

"Oh, heavens no!" Sprout exclaimed. "You're an excellant student, indeed, excellant. One of my star pupils infact! I was just wondering if you would happen to be interested in earning extra credit by tutoring a few students of mine that are... particularly struggling in my class a tad."

"That would be fine with me," the demon answered. "Who will I be helping?"

"These young men," the Herbology teacher replied. Behind her was none other than Malfoy, Yusuke, Crabbe, and Goyle. She continued talking while the two houses exchanged glares. "I'll leave the greenhouse open on Mondays, Thursdays, and Saturdays. You'll be allowed to tutor them whenever you find fit on those three days."

"Of course the bookworm's going to teach us, he knows all," Malfoy muttered sarcastically.

Either pretending she didn't here the comment or not have heard it at all, Professor Sprout asked, "Will that be alright with your schedule, Shuuichi?"

"Yes, I suppose it will," Kurama replied half-heartidly.

* * *

**AN: **YAY! Another six reviews for chapter 11! I know this chapter and the last weren't exactly the most interesting chapters so far, but I'll go ahead and tell you this: Chapter 13 (which also happens to be my favorite number) is going to be all about the Halloween Dance at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry! I'm going to try really hard to update it in sometime this week, but I'm not going to make any promises. Just know that it's going to be really interesting.

Oh yeah, and another thing: Cyrus (sigh-russ is how it's pronounced) is how I thought Sirius Black's name waspronounced before I watched the movies, and I thought it'd be cool to name the dog demon after that!

Thank you Marikalay, kyo's little koneko, bissek, Animefouryou,Maki-sama, and Kemiko3955 for writing reviews last chapter! And yes, I will be attempting to write longer chapters from this point on. I'm glad you like this story! TTYL!


	13. Halloween Dance

**I wish I did, but I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.**

* * *

The night of the Halloween dance had finally arrived. This specific dance was for any fifth year Hogwarts student or up. Like the traditional Halloween, there would be ghosts, ghouls, and tons of candy and excitement, only at the dance you were required to wear your dress robes instead of a costume. That suited most students just fine, because they hadn't found the time to find a costume themselves. 

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Kurama were waiting patiently in the Griffindor Common Room for their dates to come down.

"Girls," Ron groaned, tapping his foot impatiently. "Why do they bother getting so dressed up for crud like this? By the time we get down the dance'll already be over!"

"The dance hasn't even started yet, Ron," said Harry. "We'll make it there right on time. Besides, didn't you agree last time that Hermione looked terrific during the ball in our fourth year?" Kurama chuckled while Ron struggled to find a reasonable comeback.

"We're coming!" Hermione shouted from the Girls' Dorm.

Hermione entered the Common Room along with Nicole Taylor and Ashlee Lizor. Her hair and make up was just as impressive as it had been at the ball, only now her hair was pulled down, thinned, and neatly crimped; she was also wearing dark purple dress robes for the occasion.

Ashlee Lizor had brown eyes, tanned skin, and stood about at the same heighth as Hermione. Her dark, straightened brown hair reached past her shoulders, and she was wearing golden dress robes, which matched nicely against her skin tone.

Nicole Taylor was a bit shorter than the other two, but only by a few inches. She had hazel eyes and blonde, crimped hair. She had peach-colored skin and chose to wear a soft red dress robe.

The boys on the other hand, had cleaned up a bit, but pretty much their physical appearances remained the same as always. Ron was wearing a dark red robe, Harry dark green, and Kurama's was dark blue.

The kitsune was the first to speak. "You look beautiful," he complimented his date smoothly, taking Hermione Granger by the hand.

"Thanks," she blushed. "Um... we'd really better get going before the dance starts."

"Oh, uh, yeah. Right," Ron stammered. He and Harry took their dates and followed Kurama and Hermione downstairs to the Great Hall.

"Is Ginny still going out with Dean Thomas, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"You. Can't believe it though," Ron replied. "I thought they'd last two weeks -a month tops- but they're still together."

"We have a quidditch match against Hufflepuff coming up soon," Nicole put in. "I'm not worried though. We're going to clobber them."

"Hope so. I want us to get first place this year," said Harry.

"Well now, don't you all look nice." Dumbledore had snuck up behind the group. "Everyone looks like such young ladies and gentlemen." His gaze fell on Kurama. "I'm sorry young man, I'm afraid I didn't get your name. You must be one of the new students this year, I assume?"

"Yes, sir: Shuuichi Minamino. It's a pleasure to meet you," Kurama introduced himself, giving the headmaster a respectful bow.

"A pleasure indeed," the old man nodded kindly. "Go on now, don't let an old timer like myself hold you up. Enjoy the evening while it's still here!"

The six Griffindors bid Dumbledore farewell and entered the Great Hall.

Already almost every student in their fifth year up had entered the Great Hall's chamber. The tables that normally seperated the houses had been removed to make room for dancing space. Ghosts and portraits were singing and playing tunes that filled the entire room. In every corner of the room was a large table filled with Chocolate Frogs, gummy worms, Laughing Lollies, and dozens more of candies. The students were excitedly mingling amongst themselves. Harry even pointed out that Neville Longbottom had even managed to find a date- Luna Lovegood.

Girls kept coming up to Hermione, telling her, "Wow Hermione, you look totally amazing!" and "You are _the _luckiest girl in school, Hermione! You got asked out by Shuuichi Minamino!" Each time Hermione would flush madly with embarrassment, but she managed to stay polite enough when they talked to her.

"Attention, students." Dumbledore's voice boomed throughout the room, silencing everyone within it and drawing their attention to the headmaster. "I am very pleased to see that so many of my students chose to come to this marvelous event! Before we begin, I will go ahead and tell you all that the Halloween Dance ends at midnight tonight, and you will be expected to return promptly to your dorms." He smiled to himself. "That is all I will announce for the rest of the evening. Enjoy your night!"

The end of the sentence cued the dance to begin. Several portraits began singing and enchanted instruments began playing as well. Students coupled up left and right, beginning the dance.

"See you guys later," Harry said, heading off towards the dance floor with Ashlee Lizor. Ron and Nicole went the opposite direction, leaving Hermione and Kurama alone.

"Well, uh..." Hermione tried to say.

"Let's go," Kurama finished politely, taking Hermione by the hand. They found a vacant spot on the dance floor and halted.

"Care to dance?" the kitsune asked. Hermione -while blushing, of course- nodded. Kurama placed his hands on her waist and Hermione set her arms on the demon's shoulders.

While they were dancing, Hermione asked, "Do you know the guy that's dancing with Cho Chang?"

The fox demon followed Hermione gaze and saw none other than- Hiei. Most likely if he'd been drinking punch at the time, he'd've sprayed the punch in the air from surprise. But since he didn't haveadrink or beverageon him-and he wasn't anywhere near a punch bowl- his facial expression managed to remain unreadable.

"I'm afraid that I don't," he lied lightly, then asked Hermione, "Who is Cho Chang anyway? Is she a friend of yours?"

"Hardly," Hermione answered. "She's playing as a chaser for the Ravenclaw quidditch team this year. She also happens to be Harry's ex-girlfriend."

Not pressing for details, Kurama simply nodded in recognition and left it at that. He found out as the dance progressed further that Kuwabara had gone to the dance with a sixth year Hufflepuff named Hannah Abbott and that Yusuke had gone with some sixth year Slytherin called Pansy.

In between dances, the Griffindor friends would meet up and chat for a while, but then they would depart when another song would begin again.

When another of the dances was about to begin, Hermione asked the kitsune if they could skip that one. "I need you to follow me," she said. Kurama agreed and followed Hermine out of the Great Hall, and even out of the building. The stars shown across the night's sky, while a small sliver of a moon was visible. They walked until they were almost a good hundred yards from the school.

"Kurama," Hermione said quietly. "I like you."

"I like you too, Hermione," the demon replied.

"No, it's not that. I mean," she fumbled with the right words. "What I mean to say is... is that I _really _like you. Even more than a friend, Kurama." Kurama stared at the girl, but she didn't return the gesture. Instead, she looked off to the left where some bushes were placed on the school grounds.

Kurama rested his hands gently on Hermione's shoulders, causing Hermione to look up at him. He could tell that she was now regreting ever saying something to him.

"I like you too, Hermione," Kurama repeated, giving her a warm smile. He leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips. When he pulled back, Hermione's face was bloody scarlet, only it wasn't visible because of the time of day.

"You mean it?" she asked the fox demon, almost in a whisper. The kitsune mearly nodded, and the two students exchanged smiles.

"Let's go back inside," she said quickly, trying to get all her thoughts back together. "It's freezing out here, and... Harry and Ron are most likely looking for us about now."

Turns out that Hermione was only half right. When they got back to the dining hall, Ron was waiting for them casually by the candy bowls, but there was no Harry Potter to be seen.

"What took you lot so bloody long?" Ron asked, shoving two gummy worms into his mouth. "I've been standing here for almost five minutes. Can't complain too much though- this food's splendid-"

"Where's Harry?" Kurama interrupted.

"You just missed him. Right after the song ended, he headed up to bed," Ron replied, helping himself to a handful of miniature Chocolate Frogs. "Said he wasn't feelin' too hot, and that when you-" he meant Kurama, "get back from wherever it was that you were, you should check up on 'im."

'Harry didn't want Ron or Hermione's help. He didn't even bother going to a teacher,' Kurama pondered. 'If he isn't feeling well, why would he need my help? It would do him just as much good, if not more, to go up to the Hospital Wing. Unless..."

"Hermione, I'm going to go ahead and see if Harry's alright," Kurama stated. "Stay with Ron until I get back. I'm not sure how long I'll be, but I'll try to be quick."

"Alright," Hermione responded hesitantly. She felt like asking him why it could possibly take longer than fifteen minutes, but she figured it would be rude to do so, so she said nothing more.

As soon as the demon exited the Great Hall, he made into a run and dashed down the halls. He soon reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Shuuichi, good evening," she greeted. "My now, don't you look like the handsome fellow."

"The password is _Lumos," _said Kurama hastily, "and thank you." He bid her a good night and hurried inside.

No one was in the Common Room -unless you count Neville Longbottom's toad, but he isn't human- so the kitsune continued on into the Boys' Dorm.

"Harry?" Kurama asked cautiously. "Harry, are you there?"

"I... I can hardly breathe, Kurama," replied a weak voice. Harry was crouched beside his bed, breathing deeply and gasping every few seconds for air.

"Harry, I need you to tell me what happened."

Harry moaned in pain. His body was shaking now, but he managed to answer, "I'm not sure. I was dancing, when I felt like my heart had stopped beating. Then... then everything went blurry... and my head... felt like it was going to explode... What's happening?" He gripped his stomach and winced.

"Kurama... It feels like I'm going to die."

* * *

**AN: **Cliffhanger! Yeah, it looked like it was going to be a great evening forHarry and his friends, didn't it? Sorry I left you hanging there, but I'll try to put in a new chapter sometime next week.

On a separate matter- I GOT MORE REVIEWS! Kemiko3955-glad to hear you're excited about my stories! Thanks for the A, Inwe Nolatari! And Maki-sama, kyo's little koneko, Everqueen, Cayasha, Animefouryou- it's awesome that you guys keeping reading and reviewing! I appreciate all of the support! Until chapter 14, see ya!


	14. More Questions Than Answers

**I wish I did, but I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Kurama, it feels like I'm going to die." 

The fox demon racked his mind for possible ideas or solutions, but nothing was turning up. That is, until he saw something on top of Harry's dresser drawer.

There, inside a small greyish pot, was a fully grown red rose.The demondidn't need to look twice to understand that that flower had once been the white seed he had handed to Harry not too long ago. But this foggy answer only led to many more confusing and frustrating questions.

'That would mean that the kitsune is almost at its full power,' Kurama pondered to himself, 'but that doesn't make any sense. The demon shouldn't be at this stage for another few months.' Harry shouted in agony, causing Kurama to break out of his thoughts and rush to his side.

"Harry, look at me," said Kurama, "you're going to be alright. I have this under control, and I promise you, you'll feel fine shortly."

"I can't see anything..." Harry muttered. He looked straight at Kurama, and the demon's eyes widened in surprise. Harry Potter's eyes were glowing a bright shade of blue.

'The kitsune inside him is awakening,' Kurama gasped. 'I need to do something to stop the process, but what can I do?' The answer hit him smack in the head. "Of course!" Kurama transformed himself into his fox demon form of Youko Kurama. With hesitation, he tore the medical patch off Harry leg and placed his hands over the wound.

"This won't take long," Kurama assured his companion, who merely groaned in reply. The demon's hands glowed blue, then Harry's body imitated the act. When Kurama finally lifted his hands from the scar, he was back in his human form, and Harry was lying unconsious on the floor.

'A simple demonic barrier, I don't know how I didn't see that earlier,' Kurama thought tiredly, laying his friend down in the four poster bed. 'He should feel back to normal in the morning, but Genkai and myself will still have to keep training him. It's only a matter of time before my barrier wears off, after all.'

When the demon returned downstairs, Hermione and Ron asked him about what was wrong with their friend, but Kurama just assured them that Harry had had food poisoning from too much candy and that he would feel better after a good night's rest. After that explanation, Ron stopped eating as much candy, and they all enjoyed the rest of the dance together.

* * *

"Glad to see you're feeling better," Kurama complimented Harry the following morning.

"So... what happened last night, you know... won't happen to me again any time soon, will it?" Harry asked.

"I'm guessing that it won't," retorted the demon. "The barrier that sealed your demon away is a very powerful technique of mine, so by the time it wears off, you should be able to control your energy."

"That reminds me, when _is _my next lesson?"

"It can't be today because I'm tutoring, and neither of us could do it tomorrow because of the quidditch match against Hufflepuff," Kurama thought out. "But I suppose we could meet with Genkai on Wednesday. Would that suit you?"

"Anything to avoid another episode like last night," Harry said seriously. "Another thing... you know last night when I wasn't able to see you or anything around me?"

"Yes, I remember."

"Well... I wasn't thinking straight, and there was a point before I passed out that I could see, but everything was blurry, and so was my hearing..."

"What is it, Harry?"

"I thought you were my father," Harry admitted. "I didn't think, I couldn't think, and all I saw was a blur... but, but I honestly thought that it was my father that was with me last night."

Kurama nodded understandingly. "It wasn't him though," he reminded Harry.

"Yeah, I know that now," Harry smiled. "I just... thought that I should tell you. And tell you thanks a bunch for saving me."

Before the conversation continued, a red-headed girl with freckles ran up to them.

"Hi Ginny," Harry greeted the girl warmly.

"Do you happen to be related to Ron Weasley?" Kurama asked Ginny kindly.

"Yes, I'm his little sister. All of the Weasleys look alike," Ginny pointed out. "Anyway, I just wanted to come over here to ask Shuuichi if the rumors were true or not."

"What rumors?" Harry and the kitsune asked at the same time.

"About him and Hermione being an item," Ginny answered simply as if he should've known the answer weeks ago. "So is it true? Are you going out with Hermione Granger?"

"Where _is _Hermione right now, Ginny?" Harry interrupted.

"Right here." Hermione jogged over to meet the three Griffindor students. "What's up?"

"The sky, but that's besides the point," Ginny said sarcastically. "I was asking Shuuichi if he was your new boyfriend."

Hermione began to turn red. "Oh, well, that is to say-"

"Yes," Kurama finished smoothly.

"That's wonderful!" exclaimed the Weasley. "You two will make such a wonderful couple. You look nice together, too. Well, I've got to get to Care for Magical Creatures, so I'll talk with you guys later, okay? Bye!"

"When did you two become 'an item'?" Ron showed up from behind the group just as his sister had left. He was staring each of them down as if he were attempting to stare a hole through their skulls. He set his bookbag roughly on the ground.

"Um... just last night," Hermione admitted, "during the dance."

"I should've seen that one coming," Harry laughed.

"That's not funny a'tall. You should've told me last night when it happened," Ron argued.

"We weren't under the impression that you'd take the news so negetively," the kitsune stated.

"I'm not mad or anything!" Ron stuttered. "You just need to tell me about that sort of rubbish earlier, that's all!" He hastily picked up his bag. "I'm going to class," he murmered and stormed off.

"Sorry, but he's not always like this," Harry assured Kurama. "I didn't know about you guys either, but I've gotta say, I could tell that it was bound to happen sometime this year. I just didn't know that you were going to hook up last night."

"At least you're taking it better than Ron is," Hermione frowned. "I can't understand, what's with him lately? He always gets mad at me for the strangest reasons."

* * *

"Come again?"

Kurama sighed. "The Corpse Cactus," he repeated. "Do you know why it was given that name?"

"Because it's dead?" Yusuke tried lamely. It was only Kurama's first tutoring session with Malfoy, Yusuke, Crabbe, and Goyle, and putting it nicely... those guys didn't know jack about Herbology.

"No Yusuke. The Corpse Cactus is a _living _plant," the kitsune corrected his teammate tiredly. "The cactus' traits strongly resemble that of a fungus."

"So, what? It grows between people's toes then?"

Even for Kurama, it was becoming more and more difficult to stay calm. His patience was thinning, but he didn't show it. "Again Yusuke, no. When I say it resembles fungi, I mean that it thrives from dead plants and animals, although it doesn't need a constant supply of water, which is why it has been given the term 'Corpse Cactus'."

"This is pointless," Malfoy sneered. "I could be watching _dust _right now and I'd still be more interested. On yes Minamino, I forgot to congratulate you on you new Mudblood girlfriend. You parents must be surprised that you found someone who thinks you're at least _half _decent." Crabbe, Goyle, and Yusuke snickered at his comment.

"My parents don't speak with me during the school year," Kurama replied dryly. Technically, it was true. Only that his mom didn't even know that he was a demon, so it seemed even less likely that he'd tell her about his mission at Hogwarts.

"No wonder you fit in so well with Potter," said Malfoy. "You're a lonely nobody like him, a useless Mudblood like your girlfriend, and a poor idiot like Weasley." His pals were now howling with laughter.

"This lesson is over with for now," the demon said. "Just read the first three chapters in your textbooks and-"

"Do you think we're _trying _to spend time with you, Minamino?" Yusuke smirked. "We're not. The only reason we're even here is because of Sprout, so just quit it with the friendly talk, you got that?"

"Yusuke, can I talk with you a minute?" Kurama asked, his eyes narrowing a bit.

"Fine," Yusuke answered grudgingly. He to the Slytherins and told him to wait up for him at the school's entrance. When the greenhouse door was shut, he crossed his arms and impatiently asked, "You got me. Now wha'd'ya want?"

"Yusuke, I'm sure that it's important that you pretend you don't know me, but you're going a bit to far," the fox demon told his teammate, trying to remain as calm as humanly possible.

Yusuke stared at the fox for a moment. "What do you mean, '_pretend I don't know you_'?" he asked. "I've never met you before this year."

"That's not funny, Yusuke," Kurama reminded him. His heart did a flip.

"What's with you, Minamino? You're acting even more paranoid than usual."

"Don't you remember anyone by the name Koenma? Or Botan? Toguro?"

Yusuke opened the door to the greenhouse. "If those are some stupid Muggle relatives of yours, please spare me." He walked out of the greenhouse, leaving Kurama staring back helplessly, his mind racing with questions.

* * *

**AN: **Well, cool. I just finished chapter 14! I don't want to run out of material, so I'm going to be putting in a chapter about once a week.

Also, thank YOU Mizuki hikari, Maki-sama, Everqueen, Animefouryou, and kyo's little koneko for reviewing on chapter 13, along with all the others you've been reviewing on. I really appreciate it. I'm glad to hear from each of you every time I put in a new chapter!

Well, I'm going off now. I'll talk to you guys later:)


	15. Golden Eggs and Golden Snitches

**I wish I did, but I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Good teh hear yer all workin' hard on yer transformer reports," Hagrid proclaimed blissfully, "but seein' as that it'll be a while until they're due an' all, I'm gonna give yeh another assignment teh work on." Both Griffindor and Hufflepuff students groaned. 

"As if we needed more work," Ron complained.

"Now, this ain't yer normal assignment, mind you," Hagrid warned, "it's much bette' than that." He pulled out what looked like a pink Easter egg. "i'll be givin' each o' ya kinds one o' these fellas. Does anyone around know what I got here in my hand?" The usually hand shot up. "Yeah, Hermione?"

"It's a Fantasy Egg," Hermione explained. "Depending on the amount of care and attention you give to it over a period of time, it will hatch to become a magical creature."

"Griffindor, that'll be five points fer yer house, now!" Hagrid cheered. "Hermione's right- I'm givin' you lot each yer own Fantasy Egg, they're right back behind me, an' along wi' yer transformer project, you'll be given a grade dependin' on what these little guys turn out teh be. Course, the eggs I'll be giving ya are much smaller than the usual Fantasy Eggs, but that'll make the creatures hatch at about the size of yer hand. Very portable creatures, they are. Now go on, pick yerself out a nice egg!"

Harry grabbed a golden egg- it reminded him of a snitch, Ron picked out a shade of orange- he insisted that it was the same color as the infamous "Weasley hair", Hermione chose a light shade of purple, and Kurama decided on a plain green.

"My eggs probably gonna end up hatching into some sort of mutant frog," Ron said glumly. While Harry, Ron, and Hermione jabbered about their possible outcomes, Kurama took the chance to sneek over to Kuwabara.

"Oooo, I hope I get a wittle kitty," he cooed, the saw the kitsune and lept back. "I, uh... you didn't see that. And... even if you did, I'll just deny it if you tell anyone!"

"Kuwabara, it's fine," the fox demon laughed, glad to see his friend was acting the same as always. "I'm sure Yukina wouldn't have minded at all either-"

"Who?" the orange-headed boy asked blankly.

"Yukina," Kurama repeated slowly. "The one back in Japan with Botan-"

"Botan? Yukina? Dude, I've hardly ever _seen _you before, and now you're going and naming off these random chicks' names when you won't tell me who they are!"

"Oh, I see. Uh... Sorry to bother you," Kurama said, walking back over to his Griffindor buddies. But the kitsune _didn't _see. The mission the prince of Spirit World had sent the Urameshi team on was now beginning to get more and more confusing by the day, and they still had over half of the school year to finish! Things couldn't possibly get any worse, could they?

* * *

"Hey there, quidditch fans! I'm Elli Wignott from Hufflepuff house, and I'm making it my sworn duty to be your announcer during this year's quidditch season!" exclaimed a hyper, blonde fifth year. "Of course, just to make sure I don't go overboard, it will be my honor to have none other than Professor McGonagall announcing the matches with me!" She pointed enthusiastically at the Transfiguration teacher sitting to her left. 

"Good luck everyone!" Hermione said happily to the Griffindor quidditch team. Although she wasn't a big fan of the sport, she showed up to give her friends and fellow house players good luck. She turned to Kurama and kissed him neatly on the cheek. "Break a leg out there, Kurama," she blushed.

"Thanks Hermione," the kitsune smiled.

"I'm gonna go... check out the field," Ron muttered, storming off from the group.

"He'll be fine," harry assured both ofhis friends. "It's just strange for him to have to of his friends fansying eachother, that's all. He'll come to in time."

"I sure hope so," Hermione agreed. "Do your best, both of you. Griffindor'll be cheering for you." She left off to join the rest of the spectators in the stands.

"Ready for your first quidditch game?" harry asked the fox demon, scooping up his broomstick.

"Yes," Kurama nodded. "I can't wait." He and Harry lined up with the rest of the team and they entered onto the large quidditch playing field. Teachers and students from all houses had shown up to watch the match.

"Players, mount your brooms," ordered the referee. "The game will begin..." His whistle blared and everyone quickly took there places in the air. "NOW!"

The Griffindor quidditch team played perfectly. You'd almost expect that the team had been playing for years or that they were undiscovered professionals. Even Ron did fantastic- without the pressure of having to block quaffles, he was able to focus and help the team out. Twice he even hit a quaffle away from a Hufflepuff chaser with a bludger. They were leading seventy-three to eleven when Harry caught the golden snitch and ended the game.

"And that's the end of it, folks!" Elli Wignott screamed. "Hufflepuff did their best, but it's Griffindor who comes out on top for this game; there's no changing that!"

"Stupendous flying, Harry," said Kurama, now changed out of his quidditch uniform and back into his robes. "That catch was absolutly pro-worthy."

"Hardly. You were more of the 'pro-worthy' player," Harry argued. "You were the one making most of the goals, after all."

"That's just bloody brilliant. Now I've got myself _two _over-modest mates to deal with," Ron joked. "You_ both_ were pro-worthy today, how does that sound?"

"Ron Weasley, I can't believe you!" Hermione shouted, running over to the three boys. "Beather is surely without a doubt your position! I don't think we've ever had a better Beater on out team!" Harry and Kurama both knew Hermione was trying to get her friend back, so they stood there and watched amusingly.

"Uh... well, thanks a lot Hermione," Ron blushed with embarrassment. He hadn'tbeen complimented that much since when Dumbledore had awarded his house points for his chess-playing skills in his first year at Hogwarts. "I do feel it's loads easier for me than keeper. I'm guessing it's from trying not to get hit from Fred and George's crazy inventions..."

"Excuse me." Dumbledore aproached them with his usual comforting smile. "Pleasant day, isn't it? Yes, well, I need Mr. Minamino to come with me, if that isn't a problem for you."

"Of course not, professor," the fox demon answered the headmaster calmly, with a flicker of curiousity.

* * *

Dumbledore led Kurama up to his office, where his phoenix, Fawks, was flying blissfully and freely along the ceiling.

"Have a seat please, Kurama," the headmaster offered, takingthe rather largechair behind his desk. Kurama obeyed and sait himself in front of the desk.

"My name is Shuuichi Minamino, sir," the kitsune correct plainly.

"Ah, yes, I have known that piece of information since the day you've arrived," said Dumbledore brightly. "But am I correct in saying that your friends call you by the name 'Kurama'?"

Kurama hesitated before saying, "You are correct, sir."

"Than would it not be courteous of myself to call you by the same?"

"Kurama will be fine, professor."

"Excellant," Dumbledore smiled, leaning back satisfactorly in his seat.

"Professor Dumbledore, if you knew that I was Shuuichi Minamino since that I arrived at your school, then might I ask why you insisted during the Halloween Dance that the name had merely slipped your mind?" the fox demon questioned.

"I am please to find that you are a young lad that minds his elders with respect," Dumbledore added kindly. "As to your wonderings, I was simply hoping that you would want to consider me a friend of yours when I approached you in the event and that you would ask me to call you by Kurama, as young Mr. Potter and your other friends do."

"That's understandable..." Kurama retorted lightly. He was now beginning to see that the headmaster of Hogwarts was a force to be recondwith in the magic world. "What matters do you wish to discuss with me, sir?"

"I would like for you to tell me why you chose to transfer to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

* * *

**AN: **Hey, I'm SOOO sorry I didn't update this in sooner! I was just really busy, and I had like, NO free time! Anyhow, here's chapter 15 for you, and I hope you enjoyed it!

I got a review from a certain Vixen Ravyn Black, and that got me thinking... if any of you guys would like me to add some more characters into the story, that'd be great! Just email me with a description of their appearance, name, age, and attitude, and I'll see what I can do!

Thank you Time and Fate, Vixen Ravyn Black, Aori Kenji, Maki-sama, kyo's little koneko, Everqueen, Cayasha, firexkitsune, and Animefouryou for reviewing last chapter! That makes nine reviews on chapter 14! Is that cool or what? I love hearing from you guys- it's great and awesome and just plain neat! Until chapter 16, see ya!


	16. Unknown by Light

**I wish I did, but I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.**

* * *

"I would like for you to tell me why you chose to transfer to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." 

"I wanted to learn as much as I could in my schooling," Kurama lied consiously, "and my previous school wasn't able to keep up with my standards quite as well as I needed. I chose this school for its famous reputation of educating well-known, intelligent, and famous wizards and witches."

"Yes, Hogwarts certantly has indeed made a name for itself over the years," Dumbledore agreed, beaming pleasantly, "but I truly would find it more gentlemen-like of ou if you were to tell me your _true _reason for being here amongst my students."

"Sir, that is the truth."

"Kurama, tell me the name of your former wizarding school in Japan."

The fox demon let out a slow breath. The headmaster had stumped him; he had never pondered the possibility of someone asking him this question. "I can't tell you that, sir," he admitted. "I haven't been to a wizarding school before yours."

"I thought as much," Dumbledore responded. "Am I also correct in saying that you knew Genkai and Botan?"

"You knew them?" Kurama asked quickly, then added, "sir?"

"That is correct," the headmaster told the fox. "The two were classmates of mine- Botan in Hufflepuff, Genkai in Griffindor. They did not stay at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry for more than two years, but I remember them both very well. Genkai was quite serious about studying the art of magic, if my memory is correct, and you'd think she'd be a Ravenclaw. But alas, the Sorting Hat chose to put Genkai in the Griffindor house, with myself.

"Botan was the ideal Hufflepuff student, ever since she stepped foot on the train. She was kind to everyone she talked to, and there never was a dull day for her."

"How do you connect me to Genkai and Botan?" Kurama asked.

"I've been on this surface more years than I will admit, but that also means me the right to know a connection when I see one," the headmaster said. "I've developed a keener eye than my younger days, and I need not be modest about it."

"I'm afraid that I still don't understand you, professor," the demon apologized.

"I have my sourses," answered the old man. "Sir Nicholas came to me earlier in the year claiming that you had the stench of death clinging to your soul, and the Sorting Hat happened to report that you've had a nice amount of events take place during your lifetime. Truth be told, they each had said similar about Miss Botan and Genkai." He looked very seriously at the fox demon. "I will ask you again- what is it you are doing at Hogwarts?"

For some reason or another, Kurama felt that this man was the kind that would be able to understand his situation and, if asked, would carry a secret to his grave. He took a breath.

"I'm here to protect your school, professor," he revealed.

* * *

After the conversation with the headmaster of Hogwarts, Kurama truly felt that he had done the right thing. Dumbledore almost found it amusing when, not only the fox demon, but Genkai as well explained to him about the three worlds. 

"Always heoped there was something beyond muggles and wizards," he said said, practically blissfully.

Kurama walked into the Boys' Dormitory and crawled into his welcoming four-poster bed. The "Quidditch Celebration" was over by now, and it was about time for some well-deserved rest.

"Kurama?" whispered a voice that Kurama recognized as Harry's.

"Mm hm?" the kitsune mumbled, rolling over onto his right.

"Does Dumbledore know now? About... everything?"

"Yes."

"That's just as well, if you want to know my opinion," the boy whispered. "He'll be the best help you'll be able to get in all of Hogwarts, even all of the magic community. I'd never turn my back on Professor Dumbledore."

"That's good to konw," the fox whispered back to his friend, surpressing a yawn. In just a few seconds, he could not take it any long, and Kurama drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

"Harry, it's time to go," Kurama stated. The two students had been sitting by the fireplace doing their schoolwork (Snape had ordered a six inch essay on the advantages and disadvantages of muggle medicines) for almost four hours after everyone was to return to his or her dormitories. The reason for that wasn't to finish homework -although it helped- but to wait until everyone was off and gone to bed. Then they were to sneek downstairs to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom for training. 

"'Bout time," Harry grinned, snapping his heavy textbook snut. He grabbed the Marauders' Map and the invisibility cloak he'd already used on many different occasions and snuck out of the Griffindor Tower with the fox demon following silently behind.

In a matter of a few short minutes, Harry Potter and Kurama had reached the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Genkai was already in the room, sitting in a chair beside Albus Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Harry breathed. "What are you doing here?"

"Last time I was aware of it, this classroom was a part of my school," the old man answered his student simply. "But don't you mind me, I'm simply here for the entertainment. Act as if I'd never shown up."

"Yes, sir," replied the fox demon. He held out a red rose and said to Harry, "You last were taught to create a bow and arrow from seeds, is that right?"

"Oh. Yeah, that's right," Harry said quickly. He'd been still looking at Dumbledore. "Of course, I haven't an idea how to use the thing, but Professor Genkai told me at the last lesson that I would learn."

"And you shall," Kurama stated surely. "I'll need you to transform your seed into the weapon before we begin."

Harry nodded knowingly and pulled out his blue seed from inside his robe pocket. The seed glowed and transformed into a blue bow, along with a blue arrow.

Now that Harry had _his _weapon ready, Kurama took the rose in his hand and changed it into a green bow with a soft, red arrow. Instead of feathers on the ends of the arrow, there were delicate, red petals; and instead of a sharpened rock at the tip, there was a rose's thorn in its place.

"I'll need some targets, Genkai, if you will," Kurama queued the old lady politely.

She flicked her wand and muttered, _"Accio books," _causing three dozen textbooks to fly off their shelves and float to various places in the room.

"Thank you. Now Harry, I'll need you to place your arrow on your bow. Then pull back, aim, and shoot for one of the books," Kurama explained. "Concentrate on hitting one area of the book's covers, and when you think you're ready, go ahead."

On the command, the boy released his arrow and it shot right into a portrait of a witch.

"Gracious! Have more manners from now on," the witch scowled. "I may not be a living thing, but that doesn't mean kids should stab pictures with objects and spells! The idea!"

"I'm sorry," Harry said to the portrait sincerely. He pulled out his wanted and called, "_Accio Arrow!" _and the sharp tool was back in his possession.

_"Reparo,"_added Kurama with his wand,returning the picture as good as new. He smiled at his friend and said, "That was a good first try. I didn't expect you to hit the mark the first time, I feel that Genkai and Professor Dumbledore felt relatively the same. As with everything, you'll get better over time and practice. Try again."

"Got it." He pulled back the bow and shot. This time he missed, but it was visible that he had grazed a corner of one of the books.

"Almost. Just focus on hitting your target some more," coaxed the demon, "nothing else. Watch." He took hold of his bow, pulled it back, and let go, spearing not just one book, but the one behind it as well.

Harry took his weapon, steadied it, and this time his arrow hit a textbook clear in the middle.

"Nicely done, Harry," Dumbledore applauded. "I will have to cut the lesson short tonight, though, I'm afraid. It is much too late already and you two have class in the morning."

"Yes, professor," the students agreed in unision. Harry grabbed his cloak and map, walking sleepily out the door.

"I'm glad to hear you aren't disapproving about the... extra lessons," Kurama acknowledged to Dumbledore. "We really don't have a seperate tiem or place to hold the meetings."

"I would strongly encourage you to help young Harry as much as you possibly can," Dumbledore replied. "If his condition is as serious as I've heard, then it would surely be best to keep giving him lesson privately."

A scream erupted from the hallway. Kurama dashed out of the room, only to be faced witha black darkness.

The fox demon squinted. He managed to make out the outlines of two figures- one was standing above the other.

_"Lumos," _Dumbledore muttered, as light exploded from the tip of the headmaster's wand, giving the hallway a new light. But now that they could see the scene before them, there was only one person left in the hall. On the floor, clutching his arom, was Harry Potter. Blood seepeddown andthrough Harry's robes freely; Harry winced from the pain, shaking slightly from the shock.

* * *

**AN: **Okay, I apologize again for not putting this chapter up sooner! Shame on me! I had like, nonstop homework and activities all week. Seriously. But now Chapter 16 is up, hope you'll forgive me!

I am very thankful for Time and Fate, Marikalay, Animefouryou, Cayasha, kyo's little koneko, and now foxdreamer for reviewing my last chapter! You guys are hilarious and really nice, d'ya know that?

Until Chapter 17, g'bye! --Kino Fox


	17. He's Coming

**I wish I did, but I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Harry, are you alright?" the kistune asked, concern for his friend growing incredibly by the second. 

"Tell us what happened, Potter," Genkai demanded,carefullyexamingthe wound.

With a moan, Harry answered them. "Some... someone attacked me... stabbed me as soon as I got into the hallway... would've killed me if you hadn't come-"

While Kurama looked over the gash on Harry's arm, he asked, "Did the person that attacked you say anything? Did you see or remember anything of importance? His appearance? Girth? Clothing style?"

"I was being attacked, Kurama! Like I'd be interested in how fat the guy was!" Harry exclaimed, then winced again from the sudden movement.

"You merely need to sit still for a minute or so," Kurama ordered. "Then your demon side should stop the blood from escaping, and the pain will go away along with it."

"That's at least one upside to being part demon," the boy sighed. After a moment of silence, he continued with, "Now that I think about it, I could've sworn that the person who attacked me was wearing one of the school's robes, because it brushed by my legs when he ran away. Other than that, all I could really say is that he stabbed me with a pointy object, and that already seems kind of obvious, doesn't it?"

"So that could mean that there's someone in this school that possibly attacked me," Harry figured.

"'Possible'? I'd say _probable," _the fox demon corrected. He turned to Dumbledore. "Sir, I don't know what this means, but I was sent to protect your school and its students within it. I will try to the best of my abilities to track Harry's attacker down, if you give me the authority to do so."

"I will let you," Dumbledore agreed, "but if, and only if, Professor Genkai and myself assist you. I take it as my responsibility as well tolook aftermy students."

'I'm missing the team anyways,' thought Kurama. "That will be fine, professor."

* * *

Weeks past uneventfully. The weather at Hogwarts began to grow colder, and the semester had now reached the beginning of December. Students were already making plans about their week-long break over Christmas, and that appeared to keep them going through the piles of homework they kept receiving- sixth year students were studying close to two extra hours a night preparing for their upcoming N.E.W.T.S. 

Kurama, Harry, Dumbledore, and Genkai attempted to hunt down the culprit that had tried to take Harry's life, but to no avail. There just didn't seem to be enough clues to find him (or her), and so by the time December rolled around, the quartet had pushed the idea further back into their minds.

"Kurama, how's about you come with me and Harry and visit me mum for Christmas?" Ron asked one cold day in the coziness of the Griffindor Common Room. "Unless you've got other plans," he added quickly.

"That'd be terrific, Ron," the demon thanked his friend. He was just glad Ron wasn't as much against the whole Shuichi-Hermione pairing. Granted, he grumbled a bit whenever they held hands or kissed around him, but at least he wasn't running off in a different direction. "Do you think your mother would mind if I went along with you? I wouldn't want to be any trouble.."

"Oi, Kurama, she personally told me that she'd take my Christmas gifts away if I couldn't convince you to come," Ron laughed. "You're doing me a favor by coming, trust me. Of course, since you're coming along, me mum's going to knit you up a sweater for the holidays, I'm warning you in advance. She'll do that to almost anyone she even thinks I'd _consider _to be my pal."

Kurama chuckled. "Well, that's very kind of her. You've got a wonderful mother, Ron. I'm looking forward to meeting her." He made a mental note to himself to buy _his _pals Christmas presents before the holidays.

"Kurama... Ron..." Harry huffed, catching his breath when he reached them. "You'll never guess what just happened."

"No, I suppose we won't. So why don't you go ahead and spill it," Ron urged.

"Ashlee asked me if I could be her boyfriend," Harry confessed.

"Ashlee? _Ashlee Lizor?" _Ron asked, exasperated. "You mean that girl who went to the Halloween Dance with you? Harry, that's bloody brilliant!"

"Congratulations, Harry," Kurama nodded. "And what did you tell her?"

"I said yes," the boy stated plainly, beaming. "She seemed really excited, so right after I answered her she kissed me and ran off, to tell her friends, I suppose."

"Lizor _kissed _you!" Ron exclaimed. "You're amazing, Harry, don't you know that? You haven't been drinking a good luck potion lately, have you, mate? Well, now I'm the only mate here without a match-up! Excuse me!"

"Where's he off to?" Harry wondered, watching the Weasley push through and down the hall.

"He's going off to ask someone special something imparticular, I suppose," the kitsune replied with an amused smirk. His Hogwarts friends kept reminding him of the friends he'd originally come to the school with, and all of the good times that they'd experienced. He only hoped they would continue to experience such memories after the mission at the wizarding school was completed. No one was acting like themselves since they'd arrived at the school. Even Hiei was behaving strangely. It was as if the fire demon was trying to avoid the fox demon. And that letter he'd written, _"read between the lines", _what could that mean?

"Bloody Malfoy, what's with that constant beeping? It's driving me up the walls," Harry complained. Kurama recognized it as his communicator, excused himself from the room, and went upstairs to the Griffindor Tower to fetch his locket.

"Nice to speak with you again, Koenma sir," the fox demon greeted kindly. "Am I supposing correctly that you called me for something of importance?"

"Darn tootin'!" the prince of the Spirit World answered. "I should've called you earlier, Kurama, but do to the fact that I've had so much paper work and filing to do around here, I completely forgot."

"That's quite alright, Koenma," Kurama forgave.

"Yes, well, what I need to discuss with you is about my suspicions from our last meeting," Koenma informed. "Were you able to do what I'd asked of you last time we talked?"

"Yes. I followed Yusuke and Kuwabara for any signs out of the ordinary," reported Kurama. "Hiei was never close enough for me to learn anything though. I'll admit, I didn't want to get to close; it may have revealed what I was doing, and I didn't want that to happen as long as I could help it."

"Alright, alright," the prince nodded impatiently. "Then what'd you find out from watching Yusuke and Kuwabara? Anything, even minor coincedences could prove important to my suspicions, after all."

Without even a pause as to whether or not he should tell Koenma his accusations, Kurama answered, "I have reason to believe that Yusuke and Kuwabara have forgotten about their pasts, and that someone replaced them with false memories of their childhood up to this year."

"What?" Koenma yelled. "Are you positiveabout this, Kurama? It could be possible they're just playing a stupid prank on you and me, you know-"

"No," Kurama confirmed with an edge in his voice. His face was completely serious. "Yusuke would never treat innocent students as cruely as he has been this year, and Kuwabara didn't even blink when I mentioned Yukina's name. I'd know more than anyone if one of them were lying to us."

"Fine, okay, I believe you!" Koenma said loudly. "To tell you the truth, Genkai shares similar suspicions with you; she told me about them shortly before I first called you. She says Yusuke acted like he'd never seen her before, didn't ask about her coming, and... that he didn't talk back or call her an 'old bat', I think is the term she used. As for Kuwabara, he hasn't yet asked her how Yukina was doing, and Genkai had been with her before I put her on the school staff.

"That's when I decided to ask you a while back to check up on the two of them." He folded his arms across his chest. "Sadly, that confirms that Yusuke, Kuwabara, and possibly Hiei are out of the picture for this mission."

"I've acquired some help during the others' absence," Kurama added casually.

"That's great news! Who did you find?"

"A new friend of mine," explained the demon. "His name is Harry Potter, and I know he'll be able to help me protect this school." Pause. "Koenma, tell me, what are we protecting this school from?" Koenma still had not told them that piece of information, and it seemed the right time to ask the prince what it was.

Koenma sighed. "Ever since Hogwarts opened, the Spirit World's had recruits stationed in different parts of the school, in case an attack of some kind were to occur." Kurama recalled of when Dumbledore had told him that Botan and Genkai had once been his schoolmates. "Like one time a basilisk came loose in that school. It was thanks to us that more students and teachers weren't attacked, although regretibly we couldn't save one girl. I hear she's a ghost at the school- Botan was off duty and never did guide her to the Spirit World."

"Are you saying that there is a basilisk loose in the building, sir?" the kitsune questioned.

"Of course not! It got killed off somehow a few years ago." Koenma cleared his throatand continued on. "I sent you and the rest of the team to Hogwarts because of a dark wizard that is supposedly planning an attack on the school this year."

"Do you know his name, Koenma sir?"

"His name is Lord Voldemort."

* * *

**AN: **Duh duh dun. Did anyone guess that was gonna happen? Well, I guess you figured the guy's name was going to show up sometime in the story. Also, I got a lot of writing done this week, so expect another chapter to come out sometime this week!

I'm glad to see that bissek, Maki-sama, kyo's little koneko, silverkaze013, and CEED reviewed chapter 16! Thanks a million, you guys! And don't worry, I have something special planned for Hiei; he'll be showin' up soon! Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter- I'll make the next one as soon as I get the chance, promise!


	18. Tom Riddle's Story

**I wish I did, but I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.**

* * *

"His name is Lord Voldemort." 

'Harry mentioned that name to me during the first days of the schoolyear,' the kitsune reminded himself. 'So Harry's fought this wizard before, then? That's incredible..."

"I want you to try to stop this Dark Lord from hurting anyone inside the school," ordered Koenma. "You must stop him at all costs, or he will continue to harm the students within Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and I will not allow such unjustice to occur on my watch. Botan and I will be busy for months trying to sort everything out..."

"As soon as I sense anything strange or suspicious, I will be sure to investigate it," he assured.

"I'm glad to here it. I'm trusting you, Kurama," Koenma said, wrapping up the conversation. "Oh, and if you see Hiei, try to ask him to actually _help _us out for a change. I didn't send him on this mission for nothing." The screen went black, and the fox demon stashed the communicator back under his four poster bed.

In whole, the kitsune could not say that it was positive or reassuring. It was now almost definite that Yusuke and Kuwabara were out of the picture, seeing as their memories were most likely wiped clean, and that they didn't even have a clue as to who Genkai or Botan were. It didn't seem likely that he'd receive help from the fire demon either; if Hiei chose not to or to do something, he stuck with it stubbornly. If he was avoiding Kurama, then chances were he wasn't in any mood to help. The best thing that it seemed he could do right now was to question Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore to see what they know about this Lord Voldemort character.

"Who was that?" Harry asked, standing expectantlyin the doorway. He stood there with his arms crossed, waiting for his friend to answer him.

"The prince of the Spirit World," the demon replied truthfully. There was no need to lie to a friend that already knew about the separate worlds. "He called in for a report on the school."

"And?"

"Two of my teammates have had their memories altered somehow, I'm afraid," he admitted solemnly, "while the third won't help or speak to any of us at all. I'm the only one, other than Genkai, of course, left."

"Boy, and I thought studying for N.E.W.T.S. were hard," Harry whistled softly, shoving his hands into his robe pockets. "Is there anything I can do to help you out?"

"You could tell me a bit more about someone called _Lord Voldemort," _Kurama suggested. "That would definitely be a solid starting point."

"Sure, no problem," the boy replied. He walked himself over to his bed and sat down. The fox demon did the same. "Professor Dumbledore, I'm sure will know more about Voldemort than I do, but I can tell you enough so you get a general idea about him," Harry explained.

"Voldemort's mum was a witch and his father was a muggle. His name was originally Tom Riddle, after his father," he began. "Unfortunately, he was orphaned, and later became a Slytherin at Hogwarts School. Figures," he added sourly. "He has the ability to speak to snakes, like I do, and on more than one occasion, he's set a basilisk loose into our school."

'So this is the dark wizard responsible for the attacked Koenma mentioned,' Kurama thought out.

"After a while, Tom Riddle changed his name to Lord Voldemort and began searching for a way to become immortal."

'That _is _possible,' Kurama thought to himself, being reminded grudgingly about the eldest of the Toguro brothers.

Harry continued with, "There was also a prophecy about me that Voldemort got ahold of, and shortly after I was born, he set out to kill me." He sighed, slightly put down by having to relive those details."My parents were killed by him. The only reason I survived with nothing but this scar on my forehead is because they risked their lives trying to save me. I'll never be able to forgive that monster for what he's done. Killing mmy parents, and last year, my godfather..." his voice trailed off, his throat too choked up and he was unable to continue.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Kurama acknowledged his friend's sorrow. He too knew how it felt to lose a good friend.

"I'm not going to let him hurt anyone else," Harry stated firmly. "Kurama, since you partners are sort of... out of commision, I want to help you fight Lord Voldemort."

"I wouldn't ask anything less of you, Harry," the kitsune smiled. It was people like Harry Potter that could change the world. Strong, loving, determined, forgiving... it didn't matter if you were brutally strong as long as you didn't use your gift to try to help people. It was funny to the fox how much alike Harry Potter and Yusuke Urameshi really were. When Yusuke regains his memory, his real memory, Kurama told himself, I'll introduce him to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

* * *

Genkai was still testing the truth serums on the students at the beginning or end of every Defense class, but she needed to switch over to a more serious study for the upcoming N.E.W.T.S. 

"Wands are a simple tool that most witches and witches use when performing spells," she began, pacing herself evenly around the room of the Griffindor and Slytherin students, "but they are, in reality, just an extention of your soul that causes magic to be performed in a simpler fashion. Does anyone in this room have an idea where I'm going with this? How about you, Weasley?"

"You want us to make a wand?" the red head tried desperately.

"Incorrect," Genkai retorted loudly. "Do I have any other possible ideas? You, in the back row."

A tall, blonde Slytherin lowered his arm and ran his fingers through his hair. His grey eyes gazed at the Defense teacher cooly as he answered, "You plan to teach us to cast spells without the use of a wand."

"That's correct. Five points to Slytherin," Genkai announced, nodding respectfully at the boy. "Do you know why being able to cast spells without a wand is important, mister..."

"EnLaur," the boy smiled handsomely. "Whitney EnLaur, professor. And yes, if you wand becomes disabled during a battle, you will still be able to use magic and spells if you are taught how."

"Who's that?" Kurama asked a nearby Slytherin.

"Whitney EnLaur's a french wizard," the girl whispered. "He doesn't have an accent though because he moved closer to the school when he was six years old. He's a seventh year prefect, and Zambini's his best mate. For some reason though, he's not too fond of Draco. I've heard it's because EnLaur's a muggle-lover, but I don't know for sure."

'This must be a girl happy to gossip information to any willing listeners,' Kurama thought curiously. "I see, thank you," he said, then turning back to Genkai.

"Everyone, now I'd like you to pair up and attempt to cast a spell on you partner," she ordered. The students got up and spread themselves out through the classroom. Harry and Ron were partners while Hermione and Kurama went together.

After a few minutes, Hermioen successfully caught Kurama's robe on fire. Luckily for the demon, who could already perform magic without the use of a wand, he was able to call a spell that caused the flames to vanish.

"Kurama, oh I am _so _sorry!" Hermione exclaimed, her hands clasped over her mouth.

"Hermione, it's not a problem," Kurama assured her. "I'm still here now, aren't I?"

"Well, at least I have the satisfication that some of my students are getting this task done right," Genkai stated. "You two, Potter, and EnLaur are the only ones to succeed so far, and what Granger did wasn't as bad as the other two were; Potter called forth a broom that hit Weasley upside the head and knocked him brainless, and EnLaur's spell caused Urameshi's hair to turn lime green, and his tongue yellow. The boy's at the Hospital Wing- hopefully Madam Profery can fix that up." Kurama thought humorously of what Yusuke would look like with lime green harry and a yellow tongue and laughed out loud. That caused Hermione to burst into a fit of giggles. Even Genkai chuckled softly.

"Oi, Harry! You're going to turn me black and blue at this rate," Ron moaned, massaging his arm.

"I don't mean to do it, Ron, you know that," Harry defended himself. "That's what I'm casting on the object, and that's just what ends up happening."

"Well, if you keep calling out spells that give me more physical damage, I'll send my owl after you, and he's bloody annoying when he wants to be."

"Okay, okay," Harry laughed quickly."No damaging spells. Got it." He smirked playfully at Ron, who shrugged as if to say, "Good enough for me." They left to continue with their lesson.

* * *

**AN: **Wow, where did the time go? It seems just like last week I was on chapter one, and now I'm on the 18th! Go figure. Sorry, but I'm cutting the Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson in half, and the rest'll be in chapter 19. I don't want to make this chapter too long, and the next too short, so this seems like the best thing to do. 

Animefouryou, silverkaze013, xshadowfirex, kyo's little koneko, CEED, Time and Fate- thanks for reviewing on chapter 18!

I'm thinking about making a Q & A session for A Journey to Hogwarts. Send me an email (which you can find when you click on "email" on my homepage) and tell me what you want to ask one of the characters. If I get ten questions or somewhere on that line, I'll post it!

Thanks a lot! See you in Chapter 19 :)


	19. It's Nothing, It's Everything

**I wish I did, but I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.**

* * *

"You know, I didn't mean to turn the chap's tongue a different color," EnLaur said harmlessly as he approached Hermione and Kurama warmly. "I _did _attempt to color his hair, but that Urameshi opened his trap at the last second and his tongue went yellow. 'Course, the colors should fade away in a good hour or so." 

"It's not exactly like we're complaining, you know," Hermione replied icily. She wasn't the one who run to one of Draco Malfoy's pals and try to help him out, after all.

"It's not that big of a complication, anyway," Kurama pointed out. "The spell is harmless. It's mainly used as a simple pranking curse, no permanent damage to the receiver. And like you said, it will wear off shortly."

"Yeah, you're right," EnLaur laughed. "But I guess that's just how I am. I don't want my prefect privleges stripped from me either. Oh!" He stuck out his hand. "The name's Whitney EnLaur. I don't think we've ever been acquainted."

"Shuichi Minamino," the fox shared, taking the seventh year's hand. "And this is Hermione Granger."

"Oh, yes! Your girlfriend, right?" exclaimed Whitney brightly. "Ginny's told me that you two look great together, and I've got to admit, she was right."

"Umm... well, thank you," Hermione blushed. "How do you know Ginny, anyway?"

"She's a good friend of mine," he explained easily. "I met her the dance. I ran into her while I was fetching myself a drink, and I introduced myself; we chatted for a while. She thought it was strange for me to be a Slytherin when I told her what houseI was in, but I'm glad to know that she won't judge people just for that account."

"Ginny's a lovely girl," Hermione agreed casually, hiding her surprise that a Griffindor in her fifth year had become friends with a Slytherin prefect. "She never tries to judge people just by how they appear."

"I wouldn't disagree with you, Miss Granger. She also told me that you Minamino were one of the most ingenius students at Hogwarts School."

"I'd expect that she'd be the one to say something like that," the kitsune nodded, remembering his first encounter with Ron's sister.

"And just how do you know my sister, _EnLaur?" _Ron demanded, aiming his wand straight at the Slytherin. He glared, daring the seventh year to answer.

"I don't mean any trouble, Weasley," Whitney replied innocently. "Didn't want to cause any disturbance-"

"I'll show _you _disturbance..." Ron growled, raising his wand higher. "_Levi-"_

_"Expeliarmus!" _Kurama shouted, sending his friend's wand skidding across the floor in the opposite direction.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Ron exclaimed, frustrated. "I was about to nick the bloke's body stiff!"

"Weasley! See me after your classes are finished," Genkai interrupted sternly. "We will discuss your punishment then, so I would suggest that you not make any plans for tonight."

"Old hag," the Weasley murmered. When she turned back to grade some other Slytherin students, he turned to Kurama and shouted the same spell Whitney EnLaur had used on Yusuke Urameshi. Surprisingly, the spell erupted from the tips of his fingers -he had no wand- and it charged at the fox demon. Kurama casually slided away from the attack, but the light kept going past him, hitting Harry Potter instead.

The spell had a similar effect as to when it was performed on Yusuke. Harry's once black hair had now changed into a golden shade on orange.

"Who would've thought Potter'd go to this extreme to become a Weasley," Malfoy sneered. Crabbe and Goyle howled, Hermione gasped, and Whitney and EnLaur just stared.

"Harry... I... I didn't mean... I was just mad..." Ron sputtered, beginning to feel the guilt set in about what he'd just done. "I really didn't think it'd work, honest... I didn't even have my bloody wand in my hand..."

"Weasley, while I _will_ mark that you are able to perform a wandless spell, I will have to add that to your previous offense," said Genkai crossly. "Potter, do you want to see Madam Profery in the Hospital Wing?"

"I'll manage, professor," Harry flushed with embarrassment. Nearly every Slytherin in the room, and a small hand full of Griffindors, were snickering at the new hair choice. "After all, it will be gone soon."

"Good," Genkai nodded. "I don't need another of mystudents in the Hospital Wing, anyhow."

"Oh Harry, it's not all that bad," Nicole Taylor claimed, defending Ron Weasley. "Ron said it was an accident, didn't you Ron?"

"Yeah," Ron glared. "It was supposed to hit _Minamino." _

"Why would you want to hurt Shuichi?" a girl squeeled. That began a chorus of rants and complaints such as, "What'd he ever do to you?" and "I thougth you were mates with Shuichi. Show how much I know!" and "If Shuichi shot a spell at _you _for saving someone, how would _you_feel?"

"Just... shut... up!" Ron roared. "And Minamino... I don't care if I ever speak to you again!"

"Ron, this is hardly a reason to-" Kurama tried to reason.

"Look Ron," Harry interrupted, using a persuading tone of voice. "I don't fansy Slytherin either, you know that, but I've got to stand by Kurama on this. He just didn't want to see Whitney get jinxed, that's all."

"What about _you, _Harry?" Ron demanded. "You've been hanging out with your new mate ever since the day we met him on the train! Hermione, that goes for you too."

"So you've wanted to hex me for quite a long time then, is that what you're trying to tell me?" Kurama asked conversationally.

"Yeah, that's what I'm 'getting at'," Ron barked. "Bet none o' your mates in Japan have went and turned their backs on _you, _acting like they don't knowwho you are, or avoiding even talking to you. _No! _You've got yourself loads of mates who'll go to Azkabam for you if you'd ask 'em! Even have 'The Boy Who Lived' as you pal, now that's a kicker!"

"Who's 'The Boy Who Lived'?" the demon asked blankly. Harry had never told him about his "official-unofficial title".

"It's Harry, Kurama," Hermione whispered, looking straight into the Weasley boy's eyes. "Ron, I don't know who's the worse prat right now- you, or Malfoy."

"I know who's lamer," Draco murmered to Pansy, who giggled freely from the statement.

"I thought you were sorry about the spell you'd done," said Hermione crossly.

"I was... I am..." Ron stuttered a reply.

"But you wouldn't have been if it had hit you other friend?"

"Hermione, you don't understand-"

"No. No, I guess I don't," Hermione stated. "I haven't been able to understand your moods or actions ever since the Halloween Dance. It's light your some sort of lightbulb- you keep turning on and off, and it's getting to be off a lot more often. I used to think you were better than this, but now I'm not so sure."

"Class dismissed!" Genkai interrupted. "Everyone, go to your next class before you're late; I don't want you next teacher complaining about your tardiness to me. And Weasley, you will remain here." Hermione glared at the Weasley, then motioned Harry and Kurama to follow her.

"Minamino, I'd like to speak with you as well," Genkai added. Kurama nodded, and Harry and Hermione left for their next class without him.

"Kurama, I think this young man deserves an explanation," Genkai started.

"It's alright, professor," said the kitsune. "Ron has every right to be upset with me right now-"

"I don't mean that he should apologize, I mean that you need to tell the boy why you were transferred here in the first place," Genkai corrected.

"Genkai, I don't think-"

"It's for the best, Kurama. Believe me," Genkai put in seriously. "It woud not be the wisest choice to make by leaving him in denial, hating you for stupid reasons..."

"They're not stupid!" Ron exclaimed.

"Where you're my age, you'll agree with me- you're acting like a childish imbisil. Now let Kurama tell you what's going on, or else I will strap you to a chair and be forced to stuff the truth down your throat."

By the look on Ron's face, you could tell he believed that she would do just that. "So, what then?" he asked dully. "Is Kurama a fifty year-old Auror in disguise or what?"

"A few hundred years older, actually," Kurama replied. "Can't tell you that I'm a human, nor a wizard- I'm a fox demon, or transformer, if you will."

* * *

**AN: **Oh my gosh, I feel so bad! I missed the date to write up this chapter by a long shot this time, didn't I? I've got a good reason though! I have like four tests to study for this week, I've had too much extra curricular activites, sleepovers, and my computer broke down when I actually _did _have time to type! I hope you forgive me! 

Makurayami Ookami, anorethunbound, Time and Fate, Avari Shadowborn, and SakuraKino reviewed on my last chapter though, so I'm glad to announce that much! SakuraKino's even got part of my pen name in it- Kino!

After the next chapter I'll add, I... kind of lost the notebook I'm writing this in. I'll try to find it ASAP though!

Hope this chapter was good! Bye!


	20. He has to Know

**I wish I did, but I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.  
**

**

* * *

**

"I'm a fox demon, or transformer, if you will."

"Feh," the boy huffed. "I'm _sure _you are. Even Dumbledore's not that old, and by the looks of it, you're just in me and Harry's age range."

"Tell me, Weasley, what are your reasons that bring you to the conclusion that Kurama and myself are lying to you?" Genkai asked.

"Oi, the guy's a bloody _saint, _for cryin' out loud!" Ron exclaimed. "Every one of the girls fansy him, all the teachers think he's the next wizard genius, and he makes every little thing he does look like it's as simple to pull off as blinking and breathing! And have you even _looked_at him before? I've never seen Kurama as an animal -not even an animagus- and he's got the energy of a teenager. What's more to say?"

"That you accusations, while logical, are all incorrect," Genkai answered. "Kurama was sent to your school -along with three other boys in separate houses- to protect its confinds from-"

"Lord Voldemort," Kurama finished, and Ron flinched. "Only now he's corrupted my friends and teammates, causing them to be unable to assist me at all. Harry's helping me as well at the moment to bring down Voldemort, as is Professor Dumbledore and Master Genkai."

Ron paused for a minute, debating the discussion to himself silently. Finally he said, "You swear you're telling me the truth? And that Harry knows about all this too?"

"Yes," nodded the kitsune. "I told Harry about my position a few months ago. Of course, like Harry, I would very much appreciate it if you were to keep this between those who know about it."

"What about Hermione? Have you told her yet?

"Not quite yet," the demon admitted. "I do plan to tell her; I just don't feel that it's the right setting right know for her to know." He went on with a more thorough explanation about he and Genkai, and then they needed to head off to Divination. (they has already missed most of the class as it was, but Genkai insisted that they make it there for at least ten minutes)

"Oh, good!" Professor Trelawney greeted the boys hastily. "Come on in, hurry now, we're attempting to read each other's minds. Ronald, will you, um, go join Miss Cho Chang up front please?"

"I'll bet I know what she's thinking," Ron murmered, making Kurama laugh. Ron slugged over to the table besides Cho Chang, who seemed just as despleased with the pairing as he did.

"Shuichi, will you join Hiei in the back of the room as well?" the Divination teacher added, pointing her long, shaky index finger at the wall in the back.

"Of course, professor," the fox demon replied, bowing slightly before leaving to his seat across from the fire demon.

"So... how are we supposed to get into the other's mind?" Kurama asked innocently. He wasn't too sure how Hiei would react; they hadn't spoken since the beginning of the school year.

"Hn, it doesn't matter," Hiei retorted dully. "You can't read my mind, so there's no point in trying."

"That's... agreeable," Kurama tried lamely. "Well, if I'm unable to read minds, which I'm not, I suppose you could go ahead and give it a go."

The fire demon's eyes narrowed. "I..." After a few seconds of silence, he said, "I... I can't..."

"You can't read my mind?"

"Not... just. that," Hiei responded. Between words, his breathing grew deeper and quickened. He knuckles were turning near white from clenching his fists. "There's more... It's-"

"It's what? Hiei, are you alright?"

"Class! Put away your spellsbooks, and I want a four-inch essay on famous mind readers due next Divination class!" Trelawney announced. "Until then, read your tea leaves and stay safe!"

When Kurama shifted his gaze back to Hiei, he found that the fire demon had already disappeared from the room. His mind rolled over with more questions, but he had to hide the confusion where his friends joined him.

"Trelawney, what a quack," Ron laughed. "And she actually think we _believe _the crud she teaches us!"

"Can wizards-" Harry glanced at Hermione- "or witches really read eachother's minds?"

"Yes, but there have only been a small handful that can perform such a girft on a regular or casual basis," Hermione explained. "Sometimes wizards and witches will pssess the ability temporarily, but even then, it's not very common."

"Hermione," Kurama asked indifferently, "up to coming to visit Harry, Ron, and I over the holidays?"

"Actually..." said the young witch, "I think I just might. My parents have to return to work the day after Christmas -it's time for them to pay off their taxes- and even though I _was _planning on catching up on my reading..."

"Seriously, Hermione," Ron moaned, "all you ever do is read and write, night and day, in and out..."

"..._but," _Hermione continued, "I'd love to spend the rest of the holidays with you and the rest of the Weasleys. I'm fairly sure my parents will agree, as long as it's fine with Ron's..."

"You know jolly well that me mum'll want you to come," Ron confirmed. "I'm warning all of you, though- Fred and George are really hitting it off with their shop, so don't be surprised if your hair turns a funny color-"

"Like mine did," said Harry, although the orange was nearly gone by now.

"Er... right. Sorry about that again, mate," Ron apologized sincerely. "And I don't really hate you either, Kurama. If I ever get like that again, hit me upside the head with a cauldron."

"Alright," the demon smiled, "but Hermione will probably have done that before I do."

"I was just about to consider doing that too," Hermione agreed, smirking. "That reminds me- Ron, Kurama, what'd Professor Genkai talk to you about?"

The two Griffindors exchanged glances.

"Oh, nothing I haven't heard before," Ron grinned. "Just that Kurama's a real _fox, _if you know what I mean." Kurama and Harry bursted out laughing when he added a wink. Seeing them laughing made Ron laugh, and the three students went on breathlessly for a good while, enjoying themselves.

"What in the name of Hogwarts is so funny?" Hermione insisted, completely blank and inaware of the source of the laughter. "And Ron, that's no way to talk about a teacher."

'I'll tell you all about who I am, Hermione,' Kurama promised silently. 'Just... not now. I'll do it when the time is right.'

* * *

"So this is Shuichi Minamino!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley. "My, oh my, aren't you handsome! And Ronald tells me you're quite the intellegent one at school; a chaser too! I'll tell you, you'll make that special someone one lucky lady some day!" 

After saying good bye to Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Kurama set off for the Burrow. Genkai had been assigned to watch Hiei, Kuwabara, and Yusuke over the holidays; they weren't going anywhere over Christmas Break. The fox demon knew well that Genkai was more than capable of holding her own, so he left Hogwarts School of Witcraft and Wizardry without a care or dreary thought in mind.

"By Fred and George, all three of you are getting so tall!" proclaimed Mr. Weasley. "You'll be taller than your folks before your seventh year, I reckon."

"Mum... Dad..." Ron flushed. "Can't you save the embarrassment for Christmas?"

"Why wait? It's much more fun teasing you now," George chuckled, apparating into the kitchen.

"After all, we don't get to see our little brother as often as we used to anymore," Fred joined in. He scanned Kurama and asked, "You sure you're _Ron's _pal? Looks like a bloke out of a Hornet's quidditch team, you do. They live a good bit from us though, sorry to say."

"We're so delighted that you want to spend your Christmas with us," Mrs. Weasley chirped to Kurama and Harry. "You can share Ronald's bedroom- there's some extra matresses in the attic that you can set out. We'll try to make you feel at home, so don't hesitate to ask for anything!"

Kurama and Harry thanked Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, then took their suitcases up to Ron's room. After thirty minutes or so, they had everything set up and put away. Almost like a home away from home.

* * *

**AN: **Yeah, I know it's a terrible place to end a chapter, but this is the best place to stop it without it getting really long. I think you'll really enjoy the next chapter, though! It's all about Christmas morning, and a surprise visit from (name)!

I hope you liked this chapter. I put Hiei in it, and I plan on having him show up again in the next chapter or two. I'm also glad to announce that reckless fire, SakuraKino, Maeleana, Makurayami Ookami, Evergreen, Animefouryou, and Time and Fate reviewed on chapter 19: that makes seven reviews. I really appreciate it what you say, it means a lot!


	21. Merry after Christmas

**I wish I did, but I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.**

* * *

Ron sat himself on his bed. "Don't expect Percy to come," he warned bitterly. "He's been 'so busy at the Ministry' lately, that he's got no time for us anymore. It's not like I care about that git, anyway." 

"You mean he still hasn't even visited your mum yet?" asked Harry, surprised.

Ron shook his head. "Not even mum. She's the only one of us he'll write to, and even then that's only once every month or so. If that prat shows his bloody face in this house, I swear I'll-"

"-scare your mum to the Spirit World?" Harry laughed. Kurama grinned.

"Thanks for telling me about everything, mate," Ron brought up.

"Don't mention it," the fox demon retorted.

"So, is it different being a demon?" Ron asked, apparently forgetting about the Percy topic. "I mean, you aren't a wizard, a ghost, or a muggle, but you bloody sure look right to be one. Aren't demons supposed to be, well, hairier or something?"

The kitsune laughed. "I have a demon form and a human form," he explained. "In either form I have control over my powers, but I look much less suspicious like how you see me now than if I were to walk around in the Human World with fox ears and a tail." The three laughed.

"Yeah, I see your point there," agreed the Weasley.

"So, aren't our eggs supposed to hatch sometime this week?" ask Harry, gazing at his delicate golden assignment.

"I hope so," said Ron surely. "Then I could show my family what it is, or, if it happens to hatch into an ugly brute, I can stash it somewhere until I leave."

"Hagrid was ingenius to think to give us creatures that would hatch over our Christmas vacation," Kurama commented sincerely. "I doubt I would've come up with such a project."

"Gee, I d'know, Kurama," shrugged Ron. "You don't really hear the word _ingenius _in the same sentenceas _Hagrid _very often.If you ask me, I think Hagrid made the thing up randomly. It's suit him much better than actually doing things for a _reason."_

"Come off it. Hagrid's a great guy," Harry defended his pal. "Most people just don't understand his interests, that's all."

"If you mean by interests you mean obsession with dangerous creatures that could kill you, then I completely agree. A freakin' spider sicked its _kids _after us, for crying out loud!"

"Hagrid didn't even know we were near the Forbidden Forest that night, remember?" Harry argued, determined to have a positive reason for whatever his red-haired friend threw at him. "We snuck out, he couldn't have known."

"And who's fault was that, Mr. 'Follow-the-Spiders'?" persisted Ron.

"I like the Fantasy Eggs. They're a great idea for a project in Hagrid's class," Kurama interjected. He didn't want his two friends fighting all through the holidays over something so useless, after all. "And they'll be the perfect size for us to care for back at the school."

"Ginny, get out of my room!" Ron shouted suddenly. The red headed girl stood in the doorway, upright and silent.

"Mum wants you to know that dinner's ready, and that you can come down and eat," Ginny reported tonelessly, then zipped around and back down the stairs.

"Good ta hear it!" grinned Ron. "I'm starved! Kurama, Harry, it's best to guess that she's going to try to fatten you up, so don't be embarrassed to get fifths- we all do."

* * *

"Merry Christmas, Hermione," Kurama greeted warmly, giving the young witch a gentle, welcoming hug. 

"Merry _after_ Christmas, you mean," she corrected, blushing. It was the twenty-sixth of December, but the Weasleys chose to celebrate the holiday only after Hermione had shown up. Ron and the Weasley twins were down about the news at first, but a promise of hardy meal changed their minds easily.

"Well, now that everyone's finally together, let's open presents!" Mr. Weasley announced joyfully.

Everyone received a personalized, hand-knitten sweater from Mrs. Weasley, which everyone smiled and politely thanked her for. She also made Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Kurama an assortment of chocolates and sweets in a little basket, "for the trip back," she explained.

Ron received a spelling error quill from Hermione and a pair of socks she'd knitted with magic in her spare time.Harry gave him a Chocolate Frog that had a personalized picture of he and Harry in it. Fred and George gave their brother a pack of living gummy worms and a 10 discount at their store, while his dad gave Ron a new pair of robes. To Ron's great pleasure, he was overjoyed to get a beater's bat, from Kurama, withhis name engraved in it.

Ron gave Kurama, as an inside joke, a muggle cap with the word "FOXY" printed in red bold letters. Once Harry had stopped himself from laughing, he handed Kurama a pack of Buerbot's Flavored Beans, and a remembral- "Not that you'll use it," Harry added. Hermione -blushing of course- gave Kurama a hand-knitted, golden brown scarf, along with a shy kiss; Ron pretended to be busy tracing his name with his finger on his newbat.

Hermione was given a set of new quills and ink from Harry, and a couple of Nosebleed Nuggets from Fred and George. Ron gave his friend a miniature version of a magic chess board- the pieces would move when a witch or wizard commanded them to. To her surprise -and delight- the fox demon had purchased a classic snowglobe. A convincing replica of Hogwarts shown within it. Small figures moved inside the clear dome.

"It's like a simpler form of the Marauder's Map," Kurama explained. "It shows vague versions of students and staff the enter and exit the school."

"It's amazing," Hermione gaped. The others agreed with her.

Not Harry got to have a go with his loot. Kurama bought Harry a more simple, yet very affective, form of a snitch.

"You can practice with it while we're still at the Burrow," the demon shrugged.

Dobby had sent Harry some old, musty socks, along with some deserts from the kitchen at Hogwarts. Hermione gave Harry _Usefull Spells for Simple Things _and explained that, "it will really help you out. I scanned over it, and it's really something." Fred and George offered Harry three free items during his next visit to their shop; Ron gave Harry bird feed for Hedwig, and a new bag to carry his schoolbooks in.

After everything was given out and thanked, Mrs. Weasley invited everyone into the dining room for supper. Ther each loaded up on mashed potatoes, punch, corn, ribs, steak, and other various delicacies. By the time they'd finished, they hardly had an room for cake, pumpkin pie, brownies, and warm chocolate cookies. Somehow though, they managed to find enough room for two to five helpings of everything.

"Alrighty then! I am officially stuffed as a Thanksgiving turkey!" Ron groaned, smiling. "I'm going to sleep well tonight, that's for sure."

"Anyone up for an innocent magic snowball fight tomorrow?" Fred suggested.

"Fred and I will be team captains!" George added.

Everyone agreed. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley cleaned up dinner, and went to their rooms, as did Fred and George. Hermione took Crookshanks and bunked with Ginny, and Harry, Ron, and Kurama nestled in in Ron's bedroom.

"You're family's very friendly," Kurama brought up as they prepared themselves for bed. "You're very fortunate to live with them."

"Wish Percy was at least half the git he is now, though," Ron grumbled, pulling his arm through a pajama sleeve. "Mum gets all upset when people mention him, and Dad gets frustrated. If I ever start acting like him, I swear I'll have half a mind to Confund myself!"

"What about Bill?" Harry asked. "Where'd he go off to?"

"Visiting Fleur's family," he replied. "He wants to make a good impression, so he's spending his holiday break over there. Not that it matters what they think- Fleur's so obsessed with Bill that if her parents _didn't _like him, she'd apparate to France or somewhere like that, and they'd probably elope."

"What about your mum, Kurama?" asked Harry. "What's she like?"

"My mother's the kindest person that I've ever known," said the fox demon sincerely, "and that's not merely because she's my mother. She always puts others above herself, and she wants me to lead a safe, happy life.

"She's visiting with some of her friends over Christmas," he continued. "My mother offered for me to join her, but I told her that I was spending the holidays with a good friend of mine. She told me to do well with my studies, and eat plenty of healthy foods; I promised I would."

"So, what? You're one of those picture perfect sons, then?" Ron asked.

"Your mum sounds nice," Harry said.

"I'm sure yours was as well," the kitsune added assuringly. "She would be proud to see how much you've done for the magical world."

"I hope so," said Harry, only his tone of voice had become softer. "It's always strange thinking about what would've happened, how life would've been, if Voldemort hadn't killed my parents."

"You wouldn't have met me," Ron pointed out.

"Maybe," Harry shrugged, then said, "Hey, do you guys hear that?"

They turned, reached into each of their suitcases, and pulled out the cause of the sound. Cracks were forming on the boys' Fantasy Eggs.

"Hagrid, for once, _please _give me a good little guy to take care of for your class," begged Ron, cupping his egg between his fingers.

By the time three minutes had passed, the Griffindor students had experienced the birth of their Fantasy creatures.

"Blimey, this is the craziest project Hagrid's ever given us!" Ron yelped blissfully. "Just look at this fellow, he can already fly and everything!" Indeed, the three inch-long sphinx growled, circling the Weasley boy's head.

"All of ours can fly, really," Harry pointed out, watching his little pegasus fly around the room in a feeble attempt to capture Kurama's miniature phoenix. "I wonder what Ashlee's creature turned out to be..."

"Or Hermione's," the fox demon reminded. "Ginny as well. We'll be able to ask them in the morning."

"Bet'cha a knut Nicole's creature's terrific," Ron added.

"Did she say yes when you asked he out?" Kurama asked.

"Course she did!" Ron boasted loudly. "What other choice would she have?"

* * *

**AN: **Sounds like a five star day to me. Anyway, I know I just added in chapter 20, but I noticed that the Christmas part of the story was going to be a bit longerthan I'd expected. Hiei's going to show up... maybe in another chapter or two; we'll have to see how it works out. 

I hope you're liking the story so far! I'm really glad that SakuraKino, Animefouryou, Everqueen, Time and Fate, Makurayami Ookami, and reckless fire have already reviewed on chapter 20. Thanks a lot everyone! I'll try to update chapter 22 in another seven days or something. Bye!


	22. The Founders of Hogwarts, miniaturized

**I wish I did, but I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Congratulations, Ron!" Harry exclaimed sincerely, still following the pets around the room with his eyes. "Have you told your mum yet?" 

"Yeah, bit before dinner," he admitted. "Mum said how happy she was that I was becoming a man... not to get too serious until I've got myself a good place in life... how great the Taylor family is... It went on like that for such a long time; probably only ten minutes though, I tend to tune out after five."

"She cares a lot about you, Ron," the fox demon stated factually. His tiny red phoenix had found its master, and had itself now perched on Kurama's shoulder. It looked midly humorous sitting there, considering that it was only two or three inches high.

"Are we supposed to name these guys?" Harry asked. The miniature pegasus had mimicked the phoenix, sitting too on its master's shoulder satifyingly.

"I suppose so," Kurama inquired. He stroked the phoenix's head gently with the tip of his index finger. "Do either of you have any ideas?"

"There things _are _guys, right?" Ron asked, cocking his head as to get a closer look at his small sphinx.

"Let's just go ahead and assume that they are," retorted Harry. "We could name them after a class we take."

"How about people we know?" Ron tried.

"They could each be name after a founder of Hogwarts School," the kitsune offered. "Then it wouldn't matter as much if our Fantasy animals are male or female."

Harry and Ron said sure at the same time, but insisted that none of them be named after Salazar Slytherin. Kurama laughed at the remark, but agreed to the terms.

"My guy should be Hufflepuff," said Ron. "He looks it, teh me."

"Sounds fair enough," Kurama responded. "Harry, is it alright to you if my animal is name after Ravenclaw?"

"Yeah. I was going to ask you if I could call my little thing Griffindor," Harry nodded. "That worked out well."

After settling on the names of their new pets, Harry, Ron, and Kurama quickly -and tiredly- gathered up Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Griffindor and placed them in smaller-sized cages. Within minutes the three were in bed, sleeping away the rest of the night.

* * *

"Ron! Harry! Kurama! Get out of bed!" Ginny Weasley shouted from downstairs. "For goodness sake you three, it's ten thirty! Breakfast'll be all well and gone by the time any of you decide to show up!" 

About ten minutes lates, Harry Potter, Kurama, and Ron Weasley were dressed and in the kitchen, along with their new tiny projects. Kurama had thought right before retiring to bed- Hermione and Ginny's Fantasy Eggs had hatched the night before as well as theirs.

"I'd like you to meet Anu," said Hermione proudly. Sitting on a thin tissue on the kitchen table was a small dog-like creature. "He's an Egyptian Anubis, isn't that glorious? I can use him for my Ancient Ruines class!"

"Oh, Hermione, look! Ginger looks like Harry's pet!" A light pink unicorn galloped around Ginny's hot cocoa. "We share the same first three letters, and she looks as soft as ginger, so the name suits her perfectly, wouldn't you agree?"

The boys showed off their Fantasy Creatures (Fred and George were so interested, they were considering trying to sell Fantasy Eggs at their store, and maybe some miniaturized play toys to go along with it) and hungrily sat themselves down for breakfast, where they loaded themselves up on toast, eggs, bacon, sausage, biscuits, pancakes, and steaming hot cocoa. The sipped on the warm drink and watched the snow continue to fall outside the window.

"Well, now!" Fred said suddenly, swiftly removing himself from the table. He flashed the group a goofy grin and said, "It's snowing outside. Is anyone up to some good ol' muggle-style snowball fighting?" Everyone blissfully agreed. They changed into their winter robes, along with some warm boots and gloves, and piled out into the backyard.

"Beautiful," Hermione whispered, gazing at the blanket of snow that had managed to appear overnight. There was almost two feet of snow, and when they looked up to the sky it seemed like the snow was simply going to fall forever, until the end of time itself.

The scene was rudely interrupted when Ron threw a snowball at his brother, but it missed and hit Kurama on his right shoulder.

For three hourss Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, and Kurama mindlessly and carelessly played in the snow. The Weasley twins decided to use their wands to make a ten-foot tall snow fort, so everyone else took out _their _wands and began sending the balls up and over the fort. They would've probably kept playinguntil dinner, but their fun was intruded upon by none other than Albus Dumbledore himself.

* * *

"Good day, everyone," the headmaster of Hogwarts greeted conversationally. "Students, Fred, George." He looked up at the descending snow. "Lovely weather, I must say. Makes the perfect atmosphere of the winter season. Yes, perfect indeed." 

"Professor Dumbledore," Kurama was the first to speak, "sir, is there someone you wish to speak to? Mister or Missis Weasley, perhaps?"

"I would have excepted a 'nice to see you again' as well, but yes, I am here on a very important matter," Dumbledore reveiled. "I will need to speak to you alone yet again, Kurama, if you don't mind."

"Of course, sir," the fox demon agreed, bowing slightly in respect. He told his friends to continue pelting Fred and George with snowballs without him, and followed Dumbledore inside the Burrow.

"Get comfortable, if you wish," Dumbledore stated, setting hisself down on a couch. Kurama sat down in a chair closed by. "Hold our main conversation a moment longer, if you will. I could use some warming up." He pulled out his wand and case a spell, creating tongues of fire in the comfort of the fireplace.

"Have you found the culprit that made an attempt on Harry's life, sir?" the kitsune asked curiously. From what he had learned from his few months at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardrt, Dumbledore always chose his words carefully and did everything for a specific purpose and reason.

"I'm afraid that piece of knowledge is still beyond our reach," he answered, in an almost apologetic tone. "I came here to ask you if three boys -I believe the name are Yusuke, Hiei, and Kazuma- are acquantices of yours?"

"Yes, professor," Kurama nodded, "they are very good friends of mine."

"Professor Genkai told me as much," he nodded. "Did you happen to know where any of these three were planning to go over the Christmas holiday?"

"I was told that they were staying at the school, professor." He was wondering where his headmaster was going with this, and remained silent, waiting for his to go on.

He did, and the answer was not positive. "Kurama, your friends have disappeared from the school," Dumbledore revealed.

* * *

**AN: **Yeah, well, sorry about the cliffhanger. I'll try to update soon. I hope it was good. 

I've had a cold pretty much all this week, which really stinks. Being sick isn't really my favorite hobby. But I digress- thank you Animefouryou, Everqueen, Makurayami Ookami, SakuraKino, and kirallie (thanks for the long review! that was awesome) for reviewing on chapter 21! I'm glad you guys like what I'm writing!

And yes, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara are all showing up in the next chapter! I'm really close, I promise!


	23. Where Are They

**I wish I did, but I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Kurama, your friends have disappeared from the school," Dumbledore revealed. "Professor Genkai is watching the school for me; I knew I needed to come and tell you this new personally, for it is always best to know about a friend's whereabouts." 

"How could they have just disappeared?" Kurama questioned Dumbledore. "I know for certain that your school doesn't allow apparation, and even if it did, my friends don't have the ability to apparate yet-"

"No being is able to apparate on Hogwarts grounds under any sercomstances," the headmaster repeated to his pupil. "That is yet another reason I have left Professor Genkai at the school- in the case that your three friends are still inside Hogwarts School, hiding in a secret room, or chamber, that is unreachable to those who do not know of its exsistance."

"I wish to return to your school to search for my friends," the kitsune stated sternly, almost as if he were demanding it. "Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei... they're in no condition to help themselves right now, and I need to try to help them in any way I can."

'I should have helped them earlier,' he scolded himself inwardly. 'All this time they've needed me to help them, and I failed them by not being able to notice their behavior soon enough. I may have had been able to prevent any of this from happening; I may have been able to save them from... whoever did this, if only I hadn't been so blind... Even Hiei attempted to make me understand. He wanted me to _read between the lines _at the beginning and help them out.' He hadn't felt this ashamed in himself since his fox demon side hadn't been able to save his friend, and old partner, Kuronoe from death.

"You may return to Hogwarts after the holiday break has ended," Dumbledore explained clearly.

"I want to help my friends," the demon responded sharply, his temper irked somewhat. At least even to raise his voice and leave off a "sir" or a "professor" comment at the end.

"And leave your other friends wide open forany possible attack? I think not." Albus Dumbledore's facial expressiontold the kitsune that he knew what he was talking about, and that it would be best to listen to what he had to say. "Or have you forgotten that witches and wizards cannot withstand Unforgiveable Curses?"

Kurama thought on the comment for a moment, then answered slowly, "If I am to remain here, I would like it if Genkai were to send me daily reports, by owl, on the school, students, and any possible evidence of where my friends may have went or how they were able to leave undetected."

"That will be arranged," the old wizard agreed. "I understand that you want to find your friends, Kurama, but you are the best protection the Weasley home can receive at the moment. I will not let anything of my concern go unheard to you, is that understood now?"

"Yes, sir," the fox demon replied. "Thank you, sir."

* * *

His head felt like it was about to split open. How long had he been here? How much longer was he going to remain here? Those thoughts ran through his mind as he slowly pried open his eyes to look at his surroundings, but to be honest, there wasn't really much to see. 

It was a dark, stone room. There were no windows or doors, one ceiling, and one cold, hard floor. Two figures lay unconsious across from him.

A groan escaped his throat as he propped himself up against the numbing wall. Although this as the first time he had really been allowed to move at his own will, he couldn't bring himself to be thankful. After all, who could be thankful when you were still overtaken and could be put back under the Imperius Curse any moment?

"Kurama will get us out of here," he said out loud, as if the unconsious figures near him were listening. "That fox can read into these things. And when he gets us out..." he clenched his fists so tightly that his knuckles went pale, "those fools they call _Death Eaters _will pay with their lives."

He slammed his fist into the wall, but even that noise wasn't enough to wake up Yusuke Urameshi _or _Kazuma Kuwabara.

"Until then, we're stuck here," he muttered, lowering himself back to the floor. Closing his eyes, Hiei drifted off into an unpleasant sleep.

* * *

"Woah, talk about weird," Ron said after Kurama explained to Harry and Ron what Professor Dumbledore had told him. He had to lie to Hermione and the rest of the Weasleys, though; he told them that Dumbledore wanted to make sure that he was taking good and serious care of the dog transformer, Cyrus, and that he had assured the headmaster that he had. Everyone seemed to buy it. 

"That Dumbledore," Mr. Weasley had commented, "you just don't meet old fellows like him too much anymore. Sure wish we had him incharge as Minister of Magic..."

And Hermione merely pointed out that the kitsune was one of the most responsible students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and that it was a complete waste of effort to bother coming to the Burrow to ask.

"Where do you suppose your friends have gone off to, Kurama?" Harry asked, breaking a sugar cube in half to feed Griffindor.

"I don't think they went anywhere. At least, not willingly." Kurama paused as to recollect his thoughts. "I think I'm right in thinking that this 'Lord Voldemort' is behind their disappearances, and that he edited my friends' memories."

"I'm all against You-Know-Who as well, mate, but I think someone would notice if the greatest dark wizard happened to stroll into Hogwarts," Ron pointed out. He wasn't too fond of the thought of having the greatest dark wizard wandering the towers while he was asleep in bed.

"Lord Voldemort could have easily put someone under the Imperius Curse and sent them around the school," Harry added. "Trust me, Voldemort's _more _than capable of commiting all the Unforgiveable Curses. He doesn't give an owl's hoot about anyone but himself. He doesn't even care if his followers die or not."

"Harry, you're right!" Kurama exclaimed.

"That Ron should stop flinching at the word Voldemort? Yeah, I know. _Stop that, Ron!" _

"No, that's not what I mean," Kurama laughed. It was hard not to. "Voldemort must have placed someone in Hogwarts under the Imperius Curse! That must have also been the person who attacked you before! And then he -or she- must have been able to remove Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei from the school."

"Brilliant, Kurama!" Harry complimented. "We just need to know the person Voldemort -if you keep doing that Ron, I swear I'll Confund you- put under the curse, and they'll take us straight to your friends!"

"Let's hope so," the demon nodded.

* * *

**AN: **Awesome, it's almost Halloween! I can't wait! I love that holiday!

And thank you to Goddess Bless, stuck-in-a-tree, Animefouryou, Makurayami Ookami, Time and Fate, Everqueen, Maeleana, and reckless fire for reviewing on chapter 22! I really liked reading them.

Until the next chapter


	24. A Simple Task

**I wish I did, but I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.**

**

* * *

**

The rest of the week went by pretty quickly. Fred and George let loose some Merry Mistletoe around the house-it follows you everywhere until you kiss someone- but that's about as crazy as anything got. Eventually it attacked the Weasley twins, so they put a stop to the fun and packed them back into their boxes.

Mrs. Weasley saw to it that Kurama, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione got on the train back to Hogwarts safely, along with their goodies for the ride. They chatted about the upcoming N.E.W.T.s, teachers, quidditch, other people's Fantasy Creatures, and what they could possibly be. Ron and Harry insisted that Malfoy's pet was going to hatch into a slug. During the whole trip back Kurama tried to get his mind off of his friends' disappearances, but he found that nearlyimpossible to do. It gets pretty hard trying not to think about your closet friends when they could be just about anywhere, and in just about any condition.

When they arrived to the school grounds, they promptly went to the Griffindor Tower and unpacked their things. The rooms were empty, they figured, because everyone was hanging out in different parts of the building. They peeked outside the windows and saw first year students trying to get a hang of flying a broom.

Only when Kurama was placing his socks in his drawer did he notice that there was a note addressed to him. It read-

_Hope you had a most enjoyable holiday! A break from schoolwork is always look forward to._

_Alas, please come to my office as soon as you find the chance._

_Best wishes,  
Dumbledore_

The demon carefully folded up the note and stuck it inside his pocket. "I need to attend to something," he stated casually to his friends. "I'll be back soon, I expect."

"Alright." "Okay." "See at dinner, then," they all said, bidding their friend farewell. Kurama then walked down the halls and moving stairs until he reached the headmaster's office. He knocked lightly.

"Enter," called a warm voice that was identified as Dumbledore's. Kurama did as he was told and entered the room. "Make yourself comfortable." He bowed slightly and found a seat in front of the headmaster.

"Good day, professor," he began, respectful as always.

"I am delighted you were able to join me today, Kurama," the old man responded. "On a separate matter, my dear friend Hagrid has informed me that your class has each received a Fantasy Egg, is that right?"

"Yes, sir. It is."

"Indeed..." The headmaster paused for a short moment or so, gazing passed the demon's head,and continued on with, "You seem like the kind of young lad that would end up raising a chimera, or perhaps a fox, ahippogriff, maybe even a phoenix."

"I have a phoenix, sir," Kurama told Professor Dumbledore politely. "I settled on giving him the name of one of Hogwart's founders: Ravenclaw."

"A well-thought out choice in that," Dumbledore nodded amusingly. "I am very please Hagrid chose such an interesting project for his class. I am considering finding a Fantasy Egg myself, in fact..."

"Pardon me, sir," the kitsune apologized sincerely, "but might I asked why you summoned me to your office?"

"Well, Kurama, there are two reason I have summoned you to this room," the headmaster began explaining. "The first is to merely ask about your welfare, which, I can see, is doing quite nicely, and the other is because there is something of a task that I am going to ask you to attempt, and see if you pass."

"A... task, professor?" Kurama asked unsurely.

"Quite so. It shouldn't take too much time, perhaps an hour or so, and you will only remain in my office during that time. Does that sound fairly reasonable to you, now?"

"Of course, sir."

"Glad to hear it," Dumbledore commented brightly, pulling out his wand. "As you know, Lord Voldemort is suspected to be planning an attack on my school."

"I've been informed," Kurama agreed.

"But what you do not know is that he has recently recovered the trick to altering and adapting one's memory," he went on. "I'm sure you could guess how disaterous that would prove to be if he used it. Because of this, I am going to place you under a spell. The spell will continue for an hour, but that could seem like years by the state you'll be in.

"I will put you to sleep, and ou will wake up inside of a sort of dream, only it will seem to you as reality. There will be changes that I have personally made to your memory, and when I find it suitable, I will pull you from your fake world, depending on how well you do. I am doing this to witness your resources and your very soul."

"Am I going to be the same after I get out of the dream?"

"You'll be fine. It _is _just a dream, after all."

The kitsune paused, then slowly questioned, "This... this will be safe, right professor?"

"Oh yes, very safe. I will personally be watching you the entire time."

Kurama nodded slowly and steadily, as if agreeing to this task too quickly would cause massive catastophies. "I'll try my best, Professor Dumbledore. Sir, whenever you're ready."

In a flash of light, Kurama's body went limp, and his mind went blank, and Dumbledore had wanted the boy to figure as much. But what the demon didn't know was that Harry Potter had been inside the headmaster's office the whole time as well as he, under the protection and unwatching eye of the invisibility cloak.

"Now Harry," Dumbledore began when Harry tugged his cloak off, "you do need to be sure to remember that when you enter Kurama's world, you will not be a friend of his, please understand that. It is very important to remember this."

"Yes, professor."

"After you meet Kurama, I want you to try to convince him that his mind has been corrupted. This is the main solution to combat the memory editing. If you are unsuccessful after long, I will awaken Kurama, and you will both come back into consciencness in this room. We will then go on from there."

"I'm ready, Professor Dumbledore," Harry told his headmaster surely. A light surrounded the boy, and he too drifted out of the real world of magic and muggles.

* * *

**AN: **Kay, well, I'm done with chapter 24 now! I hope you liked it 

Also, I'm glad to see that eight people reviewed on the last chapter. That's awesome. Thank you FreeMoment, Time and Fate, Paksennarion, Makurayami Ookami, Everqueen, Marikalay, little-wolfe, and Animefour you! I really liked reading them.

I've written a little bit more into the story, but I haven't had the time to put it onto the computer. I think I'm almost done writing the story, but there will still be a good bit for you to read until that time comes.

Until chapter 25! -KinoFox


	25. A Different World

**I wish I did, but I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.**

* * *

The next thing Harry Potter saw was the ceiling, finding himself lying on his back. 

"Where am I?" he asked to nobody inparticular. With another good look around, he found that he was lying in his good ol' four-poster bed inside the Griffindor Tower. He jumped out of bed and walked over to where Kurama's bed had once laid: the space was now empty and unoccupied.

"So, I'm guessing he's not a Griffindor," Harry concluded, still trying to figure out his next move. He turned to gaze out of the tower window. Snow blanketed the school grounds and was continuing to peacefully decend from the sky.

Another thought occured to the young wizard- 'What if Kurama's a Slytherin?' thought dreadfully. If he was a Hufflepuff, or even a Ravenclaw, he'd have more chances speaking to the fox demon on friendly terms. It could become difficult if his friend had been surrounded by a house of serpents like Draco Malfoy.

"Harry, good! You're finally awake!" Ron scrambled into the room with a large smile slapped on his face. "I know it's the beginning of Christmas Break and all, mate, but sleeping until eleven _is _stretching it a bit, don't you think?"

'So Dumbledore was kind enough to place me in a holiday,' Harry told himself figuratively. 'ThanksProfessor, for giving me a better chance at this... this thing you want me to do.'

"S-Should we go down for some breakfast, then?" Harry suggested. Maybe he would find Kurama in the Great Hall, or at least figure out what house he had been placed in.

"Ate breakfast three hours ago, mate," Ron replied, "but, hey, I have room." He turned and started down the stairs; Harry followed him, the curiousity within him building.

"Hermione's gone with her parents already," the Weasley brought up. "She's lucky, at least she's _going _somewhere this year, am I right?"

"Why aren't you visiting your family again, Ron?" Harry asked casually. He wasn't too interested in listening though, he was just humoring him to play the part. While the redhead went on about something like, "parents going with Bill," and, "Fleur's family," he looked around for any signs of Kurama. He hadn't found any, at least, not yet.

Ron noticed Harry looked around. "Yeah, weird, huh?" he grinned, cocking up an eyebrow. "There's hardly any students left this time of year. Even half the teachers took off. Can't blame 'em, really. I'd want to be at my home, too."

"Hey, Ron, is Kurama staying here over the holidays?" the young wizard questioned in a fake ease, waiting expectantly for the answer.

"Who's Kurama?" Ron asked blankly. "Is he a first year brat or something?"

"No, not a first year," Harry said, then tried, "What about Shuichi Minamino?"

"Oh, Minamino. I heard he's staying at Hogwarts for Christmas. I think his mum was going somewhere... or... something like that." Bingo. So there _was _a Kurama in here. Only apparently he wasn't going by Kurama any longer, or in this case, he'd never gone by Kurama in the first place.

"Have you seen him this morning?"

"No, but I'll betcha a sack of Galleons that he's at the quidditch field with Hiei and Cho," Ron retorted, smirking. "Those three are always together, I'll tell ya. It's crazy, it's like their glued together."

"Why at the quidditch field?"

"Something stupid, of course. They think Ravenclaw actually has a chance at beating us this year! Can you believe that?"

"Right," Harry lied. "That's stupid."

They had to stop talking, because a staircase began to move and they just about had to just about jump to get to the lower level. When they were on a safer, flatter surface, Harry said, "Let's go there, to the quidditch field, right after breakfast. I need to talk to Ku... Shuichi about something."

The Weasley boy raised one eyebrow suspiciously, but said, "Okay, fine. I could use some more practice as a beater, anyway."

* * *

Harry and Ron grabbed their brooms after a quick morning -almost afternoon- meal, and headed down to the show-covered quidditch field. When they got there, Hiei, Cho Chang, and Kurama were soaring around in the cold air, practicing. 

"Hey Harry," Kurama greeted nicely. Harry was glad.Kurama apparently was still raised as a well-mannered student. And it didn't sound like he hated him, which was something he had been hoping would turn out to be true.

"Hi..." Harry paused a moment. "Shuichi, what's up?"

Kurama landed his feet on the ground and hopped off his broom. Cho Chang and Hiei did the same. "Practicing for the matches that should be coming up after the N.E.W.T.s are over," he explained.

"Good idea," Harry nodded. What did Professor Dumbledore expect him to do? Go up to him and say, "_Hey, I know you think you know your life and that you're a bloody brilliant Ravenclaw student, but you're actually a demon that chose to go to our school on a dangerous mission and joined the Griffindor house." _Luna Lovegood might have been able to take that statement seriously, but she would be it. Anyone with half a sane mind would think that Harry had lost his. "Do you mind if we join? I could sure use the practice." The Ravenclaw trio exchanged glances with one another and agreed.

"Hope you're ready for a workout, boys," Cho warned.

* * *

"You make a fantastic chaser, Harry," Kurama said after the practice, heading inside. 

"Yeah, well, Hiei's a fantastic seeker," the boy complimented. He meant it, too. That fire demon was able to maneuver his broom through the air as if it were an extention of his body. "How long have you three been friends?"

"Hiei and I go way back," the fox demon began. "All the way back to the Hogwarts Express, right before out first hear." He looked at his friend. "Do you still remember that, Hiei?"

"Yeah," Hiei replied, "that was when you were unmercifully childish. I joined the compartment with you and then you tried to transfigure your shoelaces into snakes."

"I almost did it, too," Kurama added.

"Hardly," the demon corrected. "More like a legless lizard. After that you screamed so loud you nearly broke my hearing and threw both of your shoes out the window of the train. I had to lend you an extra pair of mine until you mother could send you a new pair in the mail."

"Good thing your mother packed more than one pair," the kitsune grinned. "After that, we hung out, were put in the same house, and have been friends ever since. We met Cho on the way up to our rooms."

"_Met _me?" Cho smirked. "You almost knocked me over!"

"I couldn't help it!" Kurama exclaimed in protest. "Hiei's feet were smaller than mine! You try walking in shoes two sizes smaller than you!" Then the three Ravenclaws burst out laughing.

It was amazing what Harry was observing in front of him. All of this was a complete and total lie, but the description of the meeting of the three seemed all too real. From what Harry knew, Kurama thought that that had happened years before, but in reality, such a story didn't exsist. Finding howto convince his friend this truth, that his so-called life was a memory spell, seemed to be a nearly impossible task. But he had promised Dumbledore that he'd try to do that, and he didn't want to fail his headmaster any more than he wanted Voldemort alive.

"Uh... Shuichi, could I talk to you sometime today when you're free?" Harry asked slowly, careful not to sound out of the ordinary.

"Um... alright," the fox demon responded cooly.

"Great."

* * *

**AN: **Mkay, now let's see, what chapter is this? Oh, the 25th! Neat. I wrote some more this week, and it's getting pretty good, I'll tell you. I hope you liked this chapter, or at least that it was alright. 

It's so awesome: Animefouryou, kahuffstix, stuck-in-a-tree, Everqueen, Marukurayami Ookami, Time and Fate, and shadowyoukokitsune gave me a review on the last chapter. I really liked 'em- good opinions too. See you later!


	26. Answer Unknown, For Now

**I wish I did, but I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.**

* * *

After a bite to eat, Harry left Ron in the Great Hall with Nicole Taylor and met up with Kurama near Hagrid's hut outside the Hogwart's building. His friend was already waiting for him. 

"Sorry I had to drag you out here, Ku-Shuichi," Harry apologized sincerely, "but, you see, there's something really important that I need to talk to you about."

"It's alright, Harry. No problem at all," the kitsune assured the boy. "Now what is it that you need to tell me that could be so private? Do you need help with Potions?"

"No, not Potions..." Harry groaned silently. "Okay. Well... now, you see... the thing is..." He couldn't find a right way to fit the words. "Uh... Professor Dumbledore sent me-"

"I see. Do I happen to be doing something wrong, by chance?"

"No, no, no! That's not what I mean at all!" Harry exclaimed, flailing his arms in the air randomly. He was nervous, and the feeling was written all over his face. "You know what a memory-editing charm is, right?" Okay, he told himself, good start.

"Of course. It's an advanced charm that createss an alternate life for the victim of the spell, only he or she has no knowledge of it ever being used on themself," Kurama explained professionally, as if reading it straight for a text book.

"Yeah... right..." Harry's voice wavered uneasily. "Well, that's what's happened."

"Your memory's been altered?" the fox demon asked quickly, looking clearly concerned.

"Yes, I mean no!" the young wizard replied wearily. "It isn't _my _memory that's been altered. Kurama... Shuichi... _yours _was."

"Impossible," Kurama said a little louder than usual, his skin possibly a shade paler than it had been mere moments before. "Hiei, Cho, Hogwarts, my family... they have always been here. I even remember the first spell I ever performed- I unlocked my baby pen with my parents' wand and tried to go outside, but my mother caught me and fed me broiled turnips for dinner to punish me."

"I'm afraid that not a real memory. It was edited into your mind," Harry told his friend grimly. This was much more difficult than he'd planned it to be. "Dumbledore cast this spell on you to see if you would be able to break it once you were in this world. Everything you see or think you've seenin the past is a fake, an illusion created by Professor-"

Kurama grabbed the boy's forearm and began walking swiftly back to the school building.

"Hey, ow! Careful with that arm! I rather like it attached!" Harry complained. No response. "Where are we going?"

"To the library," the fox answered, empty of emotion. They spoke no more until they had reached the inside of Hogwart's library. Few students were in there, considering it was the holidays. Mainly students studying for N.E.W.T.s and O.W.L.s were in there, and even then there weren't many.

Kurama released his grip on Harry Potter and scanned the various number of bookshelves. Harry, confused, just stood near his friend limply and observed with great patience.

"Here," the kitsune said finally, plucking out a dusty, thick book from the top shelf.

"What is it?" Harry asked. Kurama showed him the book's cover. In small golden letters it read _Advanced Charms: Memory Charms, volume 1."_

"Brilliant idea, Kurama! Uh... I mean, Shuichi," Harry praised. He couldn't wait to call his friend by what he was used to saying. Perhaps this book was the key to bringing this world to and end, and the real one back.

The fox demon nodded and opened the book, flipping through the pages, scanning the lines. Obviously his intellect hadn't suffered at all during the spell.

"The Memory Editing Charm," he read aloud, stopping a little over half way through the musty textbook. "It says that it is normally used on criminals to turn their lives around effectively and not worry about them having the urge to revert back to their illegal ways. Most witches and wizards are unable to perform an editing charm, seeing that for the spell to work properly, it must be very planned out and detailed, or else the victim could find out that he or she has been tricked. It also adds that most Magic-folk will use a classic memory charm on an opponent instead of depending on this style."

"Does it give any clues that could tell someone if their life is real or not?" Harry tried. "An antidote, perhaps?"

"No, I'm sad to say it doesn't tell us anything," Kurama sighed, crestfallen. He closed the book and tucked it back in its rightful spot on the top shelf.

"Follow me," he stated firmly, then headed towards the front section of the library. He stopped at the front desk, where the school's co-librarian -a fourth or fifth year, by the looks of it- sat with her head stuck in _Knit Your ClothesFrom Stratch:Muggle Version._

"Excuse me, miss," the fox demon interrupted politely. His voice was smooth, calm, and charming; flawless. You would never know something very urgent was on his mind. The young witch glanced up from her novel.

"Yes?" she asked dully. "Do you need help with something?"

"Yes. My friend and I are doing an extra credit report on the Memory Editing Charm," Kurama explained.

"The Charms books are on the shelf closest to the left wall," the librarian pointed out.

"Yes, well, you see, I have have just checked that section, but I am sad to say that the Charms book explaining the spell did not contain the explanation as to how the counter such a Charm."

"We need to have that in our paper or else we'll automatically receive fifty-percent less credit," Harry piped in. "It's really important to us." Hey, it wasn't _all _a lie.

"Sorry, but I don't really read that many Charms books," the girl replied. "Don't tell the teachers that, though. I wouldn't want them thinking I'm against that subject, even though it's a drag."

"You have my word," the fox demon promised. "Now, do you supposeI could have a word with someone that would know more about such a spell? Professor Dumbledore, for example?"

"Alright," the librarian agreed, taking out a quill. "I'll write you a permission note. Dumbledore _would _know about advanced Charms spells, that's a give in. Don't take too much of his time, though. The old guy has too much too do these days."

"I won't be any longer than ten minutes," retorted the kitsune, tucking the piece of parchment into his robe pocket. "And thank you very much for your time." The two boys casually strolled out of the library, heading up the stairs.

"Again, brilliant plan, erm, Shuichi," Harry grinned shyly.

"Don't compliment me just yet," Kurama told the boy. And they continued up the stairs,the specialdiscussion with a certain headmaster soon to await them.

* * *

**AN: **Another chapter up! I liked picking out Kurama's friends for this part, and his house. Let's just hope everything turns out alright!

And, wow! Literally a dozen people reviewed chapter 25! That was awesome! Those people were SakuraKino, little-wolfe, Everqueen, kahuffstix, stuck-in-a-tree, kenmeishouri, Marikalay, shadowyoukokitsune, Makurayami Ookami, reckless fire, time and fate, and Dark-Angels-Tears. Thanks a lot, you guys! They were really nice comments!

More soon to come! I hope you liked this chapter! Until Chapter 27 :)


	27. I Know I'm Right

**I wish I did, but I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter. (PS- The new HP movie ROX! )**

* * *

Kurama and Harry reached the entrance to Albus Dumbledore's office. 

"Enter," the headmaster's voice called. The demon and the wizard walked slowly into Dumbledore's office, facing him directly. Fawks sang softly in the background.

"Harry, Shuichi, what a pleasant surprise," Professor Dumbledore greeted, smiling warmly. "And to what do I owe the honor?"

"I need to know how witches and wizards are able to tell if their memory has been altered or not," Kurama explained swiftly and straight forward.

"Ah, yes, the Memory Editing Charm," the headmaster nodded knowingly. "A very advanced spell for any witch or wizard, even a well-experienced one. Would there happen to be a certain reason you two would have as to why you wish me to give you this information? You must know that this is not to be used for self-amusement."

Before his friend could answer, Harry Potter spoke up. "Professor Dumbledore, sir," he began, "this world was created by you. It is the result of you using the Memory Editing Charm on Kura... Shuichi." He sighed. "I know you probably don't understand what I'm saying, but I-"

"Harry, after all these years of having you as my student and defeating Lord Voldemort, why would you suspect that I would assume you are lying to me?" Dumbledore questioned.

"No, sir, I just mean-"

"In fact, as odd as it might seem, it could be very possible that what you are telling me now is indeed the truth. There is a simple test that will show us if Mr. Minamino's mind has been manipulated by myself or not."

"What is it, professor?" both Kurama and Harry asked together,anxious.

"_Transmiccio!" _the old wizard commanded loudly. Red and blue sparks erupted from the tip of his wand and flew towards the two boys. A red circle encased with a red star within it glowed appallingly on the fround beneath the fox demon's feet; a blue one under Harry's.

"Now, Harry," Dumbledore began calmly, "tell me what you know about Shuichi Minamino's life. Then Shuichi, tell me what you know about yours."

"Shuichi Minamino is one of my closest friends, not a friendly acquaintence. He's brilliant, but he was placed in Griffindor with Ron, Hermione, and me," Harry said, recalling what he could about his friend. "Most of his friends, including me, call him Kurama. He and three of his friends, each in separate houses, were sent to this school to protect us from Lord Voldemort. He's a fox transformer, and the bravest guy I've ever met. Even though he probably thinks I'm acting stupid and crazy right now, I know I'm right." He looked up at Kurama, but the kitsune looked away.

Dumbledore nodded. "Shuichi, your turn."

"I am Shuichi Minamino, sixth year Ravenclaw student and prefect," the kitsune retorted in a tone that even convinced Harry that he was right, if only for a moment. "I have been attending classes at Hogwarts school ever since my first year, although You-Know-Who has attacked this area on more than one occasion.

"Cho and Hiei are the best friends you'll ever meet. We've known each other since we came to school here, and we've been friends ever since. I can remember every day being with them."

"I see," the headmaster said, then stood. "The light you see under you is one of the two seals of this spell," he explained. "We have heard both of your explanations of reality, and now, soon, one of the seals should disappear. That will be the seal that holds reality. The other will become a gateway, and cure, for the Memory Editing Charm."

"You mean to say that if I'm wrong, and Ku-Shuichi's light goes away, that it'd have been _me _under the charm's influence?" Harry asked, disbelieving, but beginning to feel more pressure than before. "But... but I'm right, I know I am."

"Harry, I think this is my real life," Kurama stated softly, almost apologetically. "This is the best, most efficient way to settle the matter." The young wizard simply nodded in a reluctant response.

A minute of silence passed, and nothing had happened.

"We can't _both _be right, can we professor?" the kitsune questioned.

"I'm afraid not," their headmaster replied. "I would suggest the pair of you look down at your feet."

Harry obeyed. Nothing. So now what? Then he glanced over at his friend. The red circle had vanished as well, but his entire body was glowing red.

"Shuichi, apparently our friend Harry Potter has been telling the truth," Professor Dumbledore reported, as if he'd almost expected that as the result the whole time.

"What's happening to him?" Harry asked, wide-eyed.

"The two of you are about to return to the way things are supposed to be," he explained. "I'd suggest you hold on to your friend if you plan to go back together."

Harry was only barely able to brab hold of Kurama's shoulder when he felt the room spin out of control. His breathing grew shallow and tight. The sensation reminded him a lot of apparation, only this time it was a much less harmful feeling- uncomfortable, but durable. He figured out why the feeling was similar, but a the same time very different- this was what it was like traveling through a portal.

The two boys found themselves lying on the floor of Professor Dumbledore's office. The old wizard was seated in his chair, his elbows resting on his desk and his fingers laced together.

"Ah, good," the wizard lifted his head to get a better view of his new arrivals. "I must say that you did an exceptional job at accomplishing the task I set upon the two of you. Kurama, do tell me how you feel now after experiencing the effects of this advanced charm."

"I can see why many could fall under its power," said the fox demon. "Every part of the false world was so convincing; I'd honestly thought that Harry had been hit by some strange spell himself, not the other way around." He smiled at the young wizard. "I apologize for not believing in you, Harry."

"It's not like you knew any better," Harry insisted. "This is a heck of a powerful spell, after all."

"Indeed, it is," agreed Dumbledore, "which is why I needed to test you as soon as I possibly could. Lord Voldemort will undoubtedly have thought to take use of this charm, so you will need to have had a feel for it. After having been exposed to the charm's effects -including you, Harry- it will not work if it is ever used on you."

"Professor Dumbledore, what type of world were we in, exactly?" Harry asked. "If our bodies were here the whole time, then how did I feel the wind and the snow?"

"Your spirits and minds were transported through a very special port key," Dumbledore explained. "It is simple, yet effective. No wizard can tell where you've been or how you came to be there in the first place. Quite handy if your mind chooses to play hide-and-seek, but that is hardly its purpose." He paused, and continued, "The mind is a powerful thing. Imagination gives every being the ability to create whatever you desire. That is why you felt cold, Harry, because you expected to feel so."

"Amazing," Kurama muttered. Harry nodded.

"This is much like Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara's world now, only their false world has been crossed with the real one," the headmaster added. "That makestheir means of figuringitout on their owneven more complicated."

"That's it!" the fox demon exclaimed.

"What is it, Kurama?" Harry asked.

"How Voldemort removed Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara from Hogwarts without leaving a single clue or trail behind!"

* * *

**AN: **Sorry, but I need to end it there. We're getting closer and closer to the end, but there's still ways to go! I'm updating this chapter earlier in the week because of Thanksgiving. I don't know if I'll add another later this week or not. We'll just have to wait and see.

As for reviews, we've got shadowyoukokitsune, blue kitsune251, un-kurama, SakuraKino, -daemon-hybrid-, Makurayami Ookami, Everqueen, kenmeishouri, Marikalay, and kahuffstix! Thanks you guys!

Anyhow, I hope you liked this chapter. I'll see what I can do to write more! Bye!


	28. Back to the Chamber of Secrets

**I wish I did, but I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Lord Voldemort must have used a portal key to retrieve Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara. They're allowed in this building, and, like Professor Dumbledore said, _it's simple, yet effective_." 

"Then how did Voldemort manage to place the key inside the school?" Harry pointed out, wanting to make sure he understood where his friend was going."I don't think many people would welcome the most dangerous wizard in magic history with open arms."

"Well, there quite a number of ways he could accomplish this feat," the kitsune explained. "One would be to threaten or use the Imperius Curse to force someone to place the key within Hogwarts. Another way would be to have an undercover follower of his to plant the device somewhere where no one would be likely to find it. The only other way I could hypothesize Voldemort planting a port key would be that he, like myself, always plans for the worst, and had set a portal key within the school during his youth."

"No matter what it is, it still stands that we need to find the thing if we plan to rescue your friends," said Harry persistantly. "Lord Voldemort could be planning just about anything for us right now, and it's up to us to stop him."

"Do you have any ideas as to where this port key would lie, professor?" Kurama asked Dumbledore. If anyone knew, one of Lord Voldemort's former teachers would.

"Yes, and I am almost certain that we will find what we are searching for," the old wizard reported. "I will need both of your assistances if I am to reach this location smoothly."

"Where is that, sir?" Harry wondered.

"I will need your gift of Parsletongue, Harry," Dumbledore explained."We are going to the Chamber of Secrets."

"Pardon me?" asked the fox demon, who had not yet been fully informed about Harry's second yearat Hogwarts.

"Remember earlier in the school year when I told you about our school having basilisk attacks?" the young wizard reminded his friend. "Well, Lord Voldemort was the cause of that serpent being set loose. Luckily,I was able to kill it inside the Chamber of Secrets using Godric Griffindor's own sword, but it did manage to immobolize some students and staff members until after the attacks- Hermione was among them. But without her, I would have never been able to get to the Chamber."

"I see." Kurama understood. "So then, what is your reasoning that Lord Voldemort would hide a port key in this specific chamber, Professor Dumbledore?"

"Tom Riddle was always wise, despite his age," the headmaster told him. "I have reason to believe that when he discovered Salazar Slytherin's chamber, he place a port key within it in the case that his first choice of entrance was removed."

"That would mean we need to search the Chamber of Secrets for a portal key," Kurama figured out. "What shall we do if or when we find it?"

"Yet another reason I must have both of you boys accompany me," said Dumbledore."As soon as we find the key, we will go straight to wherever it might lead us."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Harry grinned, exposing his wand. "Let's go find that port key!"

* * *

It didn't take the trio long to reach the washroom, also known as the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. Then again, only a small handfull of witches and wizards knew of this-Ginny and Ron Weasley, Moaning Myrtle, Albus Dumbledore, Salazar Slytherin, Harry Potter, LordVoldemort, and now Kurama. There was that fake and "charming" Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Gilderoy Lockhart, but he wasn't too sure of much anything these days. 

"Back to visit again, are you Harry?" Myrtle questioned hopefully, peeking out of her stall."

"Erm... Sorry, Myrtle," Harry told the ghost rather uncomfortably. "We're here for... another reason. I'll... have to come visit you some other time."

"Okay..." Myrtle sighed, depressed for a moment, but then perked up a bit. "Will you bring your black-headed friend with you next time as well?"

Kurama didn't know for a second who she had meant. He had had _red _hair most of his human life, after all, and was still used to it. It struck him strange each time he looked himself in a mirror, but he wasn't that against it. His friends had worse done to them, so it wasn't really his place to argue.

"I would love to," the demon assured the girl. She blushed blue with delight -ghosts didn't blush red or pink- and retreated back into her toilets with a small splash.

Harry bent down under one of the sinks; Kurama and Dumbledore did the same. They found a carving of a small serpant, and the young wizard ran his finger over the little statue. He was surprised it was still there after these past few years.

A slow hiss excaped Harry's lips, which struck his demonic friend as very unusual. He had only met types of serpent demons that would speak in such a tongue, and that was in the demon relm. It fasinated him to find that certain Magic-folk could possess the same ability. Kurama figured that when Dumbledore had spoken of _Parsletongue_ that he must have meant this.

They found themselves staring at a dark hole in front of them. You couldn't see the the bottom, but from what Harry had said, apparently one was down there.

"So..." Harry said, standing up slowly, "who wants to go first?"

"Here, I have an idea," offered the kitsune. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small handful of seeds.

"Care to fill me in?" Harry asked, not quite where his friend was.

"Watch." The seeds began to glow -from Kurama's spirit energy, Harry noticed- and took form of long, sturdygreen vines.

"Take one and tie your end to the faucet," Kurama instructed, handing the headmaster and the student each a vine. The two did as they were told. "Good. These vines wll be able to hold your weight; just ease yourself down, and you won't have any troubles." He stepped back over to the hole.

"But, Kurama, what about you?" Harry asked. His friend had only created two vines, not three.

"Oh, I won't need those," he assured his companions, smiling slyly.

"What do you mean by that?" Professor Dumbledore wanted to know.

"I'll meet you at the bottom," Kurama told them, then jumped feet first into the dark hole. He landed gracefully on the bottom of the floor, then made sure his friend and headmaster were fairing alright.

"Wow. Great, um... jump, Kurama," Harry complimented when he too had reached the bottom. "I won't ever worry about you getting injured if you fall off a broom."

"Right," the fox demon laughed. When Dumbledore joined them, they lit the tips of their wands and headed down the tunnel to the Chamber of Secrets.

* * *

**AN: **Wow, when I look back, I have been really busy from the last time I updated a chapter and now. This was actually one of the only free evenings I've had in a while. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. 

time and fate, kenmeishouri, shadowyoukokitsune, Marikalay, krazykitsune13, Makurayami Ookami, Hiei'sAngel101, Mizuki hikari, kahuffstix, Jessica, Everqueen, and little-wolfe reviewed for chapter 27. Thank you guys! There were a lot of really nice ones!

Well, I'll update soon. Until next time!


	29. Thru the Snake's Eyes

**I wish I did, but I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.**

* * *

Finding their way into the Chamber took almost a good hour, but they finally made it back to the place Harry had facedd off against Lord Voldemort for the second time in the years he had been in Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

"As a student and child, I have known Lord Voldemort to be as clever as he is brutal, but he is even more proud of his possessions," Dumbledore explained. "Most likely, if he had chosen to hide a port key within this chamber, it will be easy to find. I do not think that, when he still went by Tom Riddle, he had expected anyone to know -or find- the Chamber of Secrets."

"You mean... he thought that this was some really cool hide-out?" Harry guessed, trying to understand his headmaster.

"In simple terms, yes, that would make for an easy explanation. We should spread out and search; the sooner we find the key, the sooner we'll find Lord Voldemort."

"-and my friends," Kurama added under his breath, so only he could hear. The fox demon chose the west wall of the room, running the tips of his fingers over it, feeing for anything unusual. After twenty feet, two of his fingers sunk an inch into the wall.

'That's unusual,' he thought silently, then lifted his wand closer to the wall for a better look.

The two indentions in the wall, he discovered, were red eyes, that of a snake. As it was shown, more of the serpent's body was also carved into the wall. Its entire length covered seven feet's worth of wall, four feet in height.

The kitsune glanced behind him. Albus Dumbledore was hard at work searching the wall on the other side of the chamber, far from him, and Harry was checking the wall not too far from him.

"Hey Harry, could you come over here for a moment?" the fox demon beconded quietly. The young wizard abandoned his search of the wall he'd been checking and came to his side.

"What is it, Kurama?" Harry asked.

"Do you know what activates a port key?" Kurama wanted to know, barely glancing at the serpent engraved in stone.

"Yeah. Mr. Weasley showed me once," said Harry. "Let me see... I'm pretty sure you need to know what it is, and you'll need to be prepared to be transported, or else it could be pretty sick. If you don't qualify foreven one of them, then it won't work. That way Muggles won't turn up on the other side of the world or something."

"I see," the demon nodded, then turned his gaze back to the snake. "Harry, hold on." He grabbed Harry's arm and laid his palm flat on the wall where the serpent was marked.

"What do you mean? Hey!" Harry exclaimed. The next thing they felt was an empty, falling sensation. What they saw when they opened their eyes was pitch black darkness. Their heads swirled, but after a minute or so, their feet gently pressed against the ground. The two boys looked up and gazed at their new surroundings.

Everything was foggy, so much so that you could barely see two feet in front of you. The grass was wet from the moisture in the air, and the wind was deathly silent. The two stood completely in silence.

Suddenly, Harry shouted, "Kurama! What the hell did you do that for?" He wanted to punch the demon, but he knew better than that, considering where they were, so he just gritted his teeth and glared.

"What do you mean?" Kurama replied.

"What do I mean? You brought us... _wherever_ we are, but you went and left Professor Dumbledore in the Chamber! He doesn't know where the portal is, so he won't be able to help us out when we need him! He's more of a help for us than we are for him, in case you hadn't figured that out yet! He-"

"Yes, I understand," the kitsune told his friend easily, "but, although I very much respect your headmaster, I would prefer to keep certain events known only between close companions."

"Really..." Harry said slowly, folding his arms across his chest, "like what?"

"However strong Lord Voldemort is, he has been able to find and use demonic energy," Kurama explained. "This matter has come to the point where I will need you to call upon much of your demon powers; I will do the same. I do not Professor Dumbledore interfering with that, which he could well do because he does not know the power of demons." He paused, then added, "Do you remember how to use a spiritual bow and arrow, Harry?"

"Sure, no problem." Harry's hands began to glow, and in seconds a bow and arrow was created from his energy. His hair began to turn white, and his eyes became a solid blue.

"Apparently any use of demon energy hightens your demon side in this area," the kitsune commented. He knew that he too had transformed into Youko's body, so he began testing it out. The wet grass beneath his feet grew over his head and then died at his command.

"So then, that's what a fox transformer looks like," grinned Harry, impressed with his friend's new look. "I really should have chosen that species for my essay instead."

"Too late to change, I'm afraid. Be on your guard," Kurama warned, "this fog acts as a sufficient shield against trespassers like ourselves. Any one or thing could be hiding out there." With that, he took out his Rose Whip and headed towards the direction he sensed the most demon energy coming from. Harry followed silently beside him, his hand already held tight against his weapon. The silence was so extreme that almost anything could hear two male breaths from five, ten feet away.

Finally Kurama broke the silence. "There's something up ahead," he said in a low voice. As they neared the tall figure, the thickness of the fog began to die down. Soon it was thin enough for them tosee the structure in front of them.

It was almost like a castle it was so big. The sides were made of stone, and there were very few openings visible from the outside. A large pair of wooden doors stood out at the front, its body smooth, and its sides lined with complicated carvings of serpents. They were at the right place.

"You first," Harry insisted, a tad shaky from the excitement. Kurama took little notice of it and venture forward.

The fox demon tugged at the doors' handles. "It won't budge," he announced dully, obviously knowing it before he'd even attempted, "though I doubt the Dark Lord would keep it open."

"Should I use my wand to unlock it?" Harry offered.

"Thank you, but there is no need for that," the kitsune replied, the corners of his mouth curved slyly. "I suspect that this door will have a magic barrier coated onto it. It's still simple to get in, though. I've done thefts with doors much more difficult than this many times." He pulled out another small seed from his pocket. The seed glowed, then transformed into a small, thorned vine. Kurama stuck the plant in between the two doors. The vine expanded quickly and effectively, prying the doors open.

"Hurry in," the demon ordered. "They scooted past the vine and in between the doors, making their way into the building.

"Kurama, if your friends are in here, we're going to be here a while," Harry frowned. The interior of the castle was even more amazing than it had been on the outside. There hadto be hundreds of tunnels and paths in there, but there was only one that would be able to lead the two to the rest of the Urameshi team.

"So it seems," the fox answered in an all-too serious tone. His eyes narrowed, and he focused on zeroing in on his friends' energy senses. He caught the scent of the fire demon, but it was very faint. He hurriedhis partner down a stone pathway of twists and turns. In some cases, they would travel up and down stairways, but Hiei's scent remained. After some time, Kurama noticed the demon's energy reading became clearer.

"We're almost there," he muttered, turning left in the middle of a pathway. "From what I'm getting, we should be right where Hiei is just... about..." he turned, anxious.

"...now," he finished, crestfallen. Hiei's location felt correct, but there was a sold wall of stone right where it said he was supposed to be. Hiei wasn't there.

* * *

**AN: **And the plot continues to thicken! It's not much, but I made this chapter a little longer. I couldn't go any further though, because that would've ruined the next chapter. And we wouldn't want that, now would we? 

We're getting closer and closer to the end, but they're still ways to go. I am really thankful for little-wolfe, Everqueen, Animefouryou, kahuffstix, time and fate, kirallie, kenmeishouri, krazykitsune13, KeoFoxFire, shadowyoukokitsune, neko142001, and Makurayami Ookami for reviewing last chapter. It's great hearing people's opinions on what I'm writing, and I really do appreciate it!

Well, until Chapter 30. See ya!


	30. Missing Members Found

**I wish I did, but I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.**

* * *

'This is impossible,' Kurama told himself, gaping at the solid wall. 'Hiei's right there; so is everyone else.' 

"Do you... think it was a mistake?" Harry asked. He let his weapon disappear.

The kitsune didn't answer, but chose toremain silent, staring at the stone wall. He lifted his hand up,runninghis fingertips over and along its surface. 'I found it,' he smiled. 'I can't believe I didn't see this in the first place.'

"They're right here," Kurama concluded. "I'm sure of it. Hiei, Kuwabara, Yusuke, all of them."

"Forgive me if I don't see where you're coming from," the young wizard commented sarcastically.

"This is a wall, but there's a room behind it," he explained, "only it's well-hidden, meaning you can't normally locate it. See, when you push on the bricks, you can tell there aren't more behind it, which means there has to be something back there. We found them, Harry. We did it."

"If there's a magic shield on this castle, how do we get into that room? _Dig?"_

"No need," Kurama continued to smile. "Simply concentrate as much of your demon energy comfortably into a round sphere; I will do the same."

Their hands began to turn blue, then two blue spheres formed between their palms. "Then what?" Harry asked.

"If there isn't a door, we'lljusthave to make one ourselves," the fox demon smirked. "Now go!"

There was a loud explosion from the collision of magic and stone against pure demonic energy. Fortunately, the results of the explosion were just as huge- a fair-sized hole gave the two easy access into the dark, stony room before them.

"They're here!" Kurama ran into the room, then quickly got down on his knees besides the fire demon, who was collapsed on the floor. Harry took a small glance at him, then ran over to check on the other two unconsious bodies.

"They're alright, by the looks of it," Harry reported. "I think these two are in a coma. Most likely this was caused by all of the magic used on their bodies, so they just shut down. Professor Dumbledore and Madam Profery should be able to fix them up in no time at all. We just need to get them to Hogwarts, fast."

"Good," Kurama replied, and, realizing that he had been holding his breath, took in a big breath of air. He was mildy surprised -and impressed- that Harry had so much medical experience, but now was not the time to consider such things. He was finding it difficult to speak; he was at a loss of words from what he had found. He shifted his attention back to Hiei.

"Hiei," the fox demon chocked out, "Hiei, it's me. Can you hear me?" Unlike Yusuke and Kuwabara, the fire demon wasn't showing signs of a coma. Dehydration and deprivation of food perhaps, but nothing too serious. "Hiei, if you can hear me, try to say something. Please." Pause. "Come on, Hiei!" Kurama urged desperatly, shaking his limp friend.

"Mmmm..." A small groan escaped from the fire demon's throat.

"Oh, thank goodness," Kurama stared, more than relieved.

Hiei eyes slowly opened, right about half way. "Heh," he murmered, his eyes glazing over. "It... took you... long enough." Hiei lurched forward, hands spread out across the floor, began coughing uncontrollably.

"Kurama, he needs water!" Harry exclaimed. He pointed his wand at a pile of stone that had crumbled, transforming it into a small basin. Then he cast another spell, adding water to the cup."Quick, have him drink some of this," he said, handing the fox demon the bowl. Kurama took it gratefully and made sure his friend emptied the entire thing. Granted, he was still weak, but at least he was now aware of what was going on around him.

"_Levicorpus," _the kistune said, aiming the spell at Yusuke and Kuwabara. Their bodies lifted and floated limply in midair. "I'll take these two. Harry, I'll need you to help Hiei." Harry nodded, beding down to help the fire demon.

"I have two legs, I think I can get up on my own," Hiei protested bitterly, wacking the boy's hand away. He stood himself up slowly, took a step, then stumbled forward, falling back to the ground.

"How about you use me as help," Harry tried. "I won't help you any more than you need, I swear." He had Hiei wrap his arm over his shoulder, then they worked together to get Hiei moving. The fire demon looked so tired, though, that it seemed like he was about to pass out from fatigue. Lucky for them, this was Hiei, and he refused to be carried if he was still consicious to choose.

"We need to get out of here," the fox demon said, stepping in front of the group to look out at the hallway, "before-"

"Before _what, _exactly?"

Kurama jerked himself around and his eyes widened in surprise. Hiei had a blade pressed gently against Harry Potter's neck.

"Hiei..." Kurama responded, unsure of what to make of this. "What do you think you're doing? Lord Voldemort could be coming any second now-"

"I thought you would be one of the smart ones," the fire demon smirked. The kitsune looked at Harry- he was scared to death. His body was beginning to tremble with freight. The possibility of death was less than an inch away. "Your friend _Hiei _isn't with us anymore, and you and Harry Potter will be joining him soon."

"You're him," Kurama gasped, "you're Lord Voldemort."

"Like your friend said: it took you long enough," Voldemort's voice rang out of Hiei's throat and made the demon's skin crawl. "Strangely enough, this fool's mind refused to subcome to a memory change, so I figured an Unforgivable Curse would do just as well."

"The Imperius Curse," Harry managed to get out.

"Careful, now. I wouldn't speak too much if I were you," the dark wizard warned, his grip on the weapon now firmer. "You wouldn't want to die just yet, now would you?"

"You were the one that made Hiei stay away from me," the kitsune shouted, "you had Hiei try to kill Harry that night!"

"Yes, and he would have been dead right now if this sould hadn't tried resisting. He even had the nerve to try and warn you about me: once in a letter, another during class."

"I should've known," Kurama muttered, disgusted with himself.

"Ah, and you suspected this very situation at one point, did you not?" Lord Voldemort pointed out. "You considered this possibility, but you figured your partners were stronger than that. Stronger than _me. _Too bad you didn't come to that realization earlier."

"Why did you attack them? Why didn't you come at me?"

"I had originally intended you to be in my plan, but by then you had already met Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter here. I couldn't change your mind without the two suspecting something. They payed more attention to you than they did anybody else. But it didn't matter. My plan is working now."

"What do you want from us?"

"Power. Spiritual, demonic, and life. I want it from you and every one of your friends. You can already see that I've increased my abilities by sucking your teammates of most of their energy. It's a much easier method of extending life than my plans I've had in the past." His eyes widened in surprised. The grip on his blade faultered, but a moment later he was back to normal.

"Apparently you friend still has some fight left in him," he added. "Humans, demons, creatures... completely stupid. Even when they obviously cannot win, they always insist on trying. Too bad your friend is more dead now than he is alive. I would say he's having difficulty staying conscious by now."

The fox demon was about to make a remark, when the blade broke through Harry Potter's skin. Voldemort pulled back and gabbed him in his side; the boy collapsed to the ground.

"I know what you were thinking. After all, all things like you think the same," Voldemort went on superiorly. He looked down and kicked Harry harshly in the side. "Even while I was giving my little speech, you were trying to find a way to save Potter, get your fire friend back and in control of his movements, and return everyone to Hogwarts safely. I'm not your average villian, boy. I'm worse, much _much _worse. You'll never get away from me alive."

The demon replied by transforming his rose intohis famousRose Whip."Then you won't mind if I still try," Kurama answered.

* * *

**AN: **Just so you know for future reference, after I finish this whole story I'm going to go back and edit the chapters of any mistakes cuz, well, I know I've made a lot. '' 

I'm trying to make the chapters longer as it goes on. I'm thinking the last chapter is going to be one of the longest, unless I come to a part in the story where I can't end it. **cough cough** like the next chapter** cough cough**

Wow, Chapter 30. The big 3-0. It's been forever since I've first started, and I'm really thankful for those of you who have been reading this from the beginning. Chikage-chan, lionheart555, Makurayami Ookami, neko142001, Everqueen, kenmeishouri, kahuffstix, and Time and Fate reviewed last chapter, and they were really nice comments. Thank you!

Until next chapter! See ya!


	31. An Overcoming Reunion

**I wish I did, but I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.**  
**

* * *

**

Kurama stood his ground, Rose Whip in hand, and got down into fighting style. He was about to lash out when none other than Harry Potter spoke up. 

"Kurama, don't," Harry groaned. "That's still your friend... somewhere... you can't... kill Voldemort... without... killing him." He reached for his side, wincing. "I'm sorry," he murmered, "I can't help you when you need me. I... guess I'm not the best replacement for your team after all." His eyes closed easily, and the boy lay still on the ground. He had passed out from shock and too much loss of blood. Kurama knew he needed medical attention soon or else he may very well not make it.

"How does it feel to be the last one standing?" Lord Voldemort laughed viciously. "Please tell me, I'm _dying _to know."

"Don't worry, your death isn't too far off," the kitsune threatened. He deformed his whip, and instead took out his wand. The dark wizard seemed all the more pleased by this.

"Excellant choice," the Dark Lord praised, taking out his wand as well. "Now you will be able to witness how a _true _wizard duels."

"_Expelliarmus!" _Kurama yelled, but the wizard easily deflected the attack with a magic shield.

"_Impedimenta!" _Lord Voldemort commanded. Kurama jumped out of the way, but the spell hit his leg, and he found the entire limb go numb. He wasn't going to be able to move very fast now.

"_Incendio!" _the fox demone yelled, and fire shot out of his wand. The wizard merely used an "_Impervius" _spell, and he was resistant to the attack, as if he were fireproof.

"_Cruc__io!" _Voldemort shouted as a red light shot directly at the fox demon. He tried to dodge the blow, but the spell caught his arm, and the undying pain spread throughout his body. Out of all the missions he'd been through -Maze Castle, the Dark Tournament, Demon World's Tournament...- he had never felt such painbefore. His life energy was being ripped out of him, and it seemed thetorture would go on forever.

Then it stopped. Everything. Kurama stood up and saw Lord Voldemort staring at his wand. Slowly his hand forced itself to point at the fire demon's heart.

"Get... Out..." Hiei was trying to overcome Lord Voldemort again. "This is my body... GET OUT OF IT!"

"I'll kill you..." Voldemort growled.

"Come on, Hiei," the demon urged. He was too weak from the Crutiatus Curse to do much of anything by this point. Lord Voldemort truly had gotten more powerful than before- he had modified the curse to not only torture you until you wished you were dead, but to take away most of your life energy. Kurama was spent, and if he did tried anything else he would be in the same state as Yusuke and Kuwabara. Weak from the loss, the fox demon leaned himself against the stone wall to catch his breath.

Hiei struggled for control. After what seemed to be days, the fire demon's body relaxed, and the fire demon looked up at his surroundings.

"Is he gone?" Kurama asked, beginning to realize how exhausted he really was.

The fire demon looked down at his hands and tested them, flexing and relaxing his fingers. "I think so," he replied. He looked just as tired as Kurama, if not that even more so. "He won't control me now. My body has a resistance against him now."

"That's good to know." The demons scanned the scene before them: They were who knows where in the middle of a building that could take weeks to get out of if you took the wrong turn or stairs, and no one but Lord Voldemort had any idea they were there. On top of that, they had three unconsious boys and two demons that could hardly stand up. They wouldn't be able to fight back if a Death Eater were to show up.

"What now?" Hiei muttered, lowering himself to the ground.

"Stay here until one of us has enough energy to find help, I suppose," the kitsune answered, sitting down as well. He knew they could use some rest. It would take a while to recover the life energy Voldemort had stolen. He smiled tiredly. "So tell me, what was it like being controlled for so long? I can't imagine."

"Hn. How about I try it on you when we get out of here and let you make your own assumption."

"I'll pass," Kurama chuckled softly, then sighed. "Do you know what the grounds of this building were used for? You were at least awake part of your stay here, am I right?"

"The Imperius Curse was even more powerful than I was when it took me," the fire demon explained. "I could see everything, and I could think whatever I wanted. Those Death Eaters forced me to watch myself try to kill that Potter kid, and then they made me knock out Urameshi and Kuwabara. I went down to that chamber under the school and used the portal. After that, three of Voldemort's slackies apparated us into a room that was inexcapable from the inside."

"That's where we are now, then," the fox demon nodded, understanding. "I'm just glad this whole situation turned out the way it did. Who knows what else could've happened."

"I might have needed to deal with five boys that were no longer living," answered an unknown voice. Professor Dumbledore stepped fully into the room, smiling respectfully to the demons. "And I would not have enjoyed doing so."

Even so, neither Hiei nor Kurama made a move for the headmaster. They'd learned from past experience to be sure that who or what they saw before them was truly what they said they were. If Professor Dumbledore was under the Imperius Curse at that moment, they wouldn't hardly be able to help one another, or save anybody. The two demons remained on the ground, waiting to see what the old man was going to do next.

"I see. You are not sure if you should trust me or no," he noted thoughtfully. "Hm, well, it really is too bad young mister Potter isn't with us. He will be fine though, I have no doubt. Madam Profery can attend to his wounds."

"How did you get here?" Kurama asked, curious. Youko's eyes searched the headmaster of Hogwarts for any sign of discomfort or magic used upon him.

"I walked, of course," Dumbledore stated as-a-matter-of-factly. "You should tell me when you're leaving to fight Lord Voldemort next time, Kurama. With that aside, you still look quite the same in your demon state, other than the white hair and ears. And Hiei, I am very interested to see that you are a demon as well. A third eye... I whould have you meet one of our former teachers, Professor Moody-"

'Hiei, can you speak with me now?' Kurama called silently.

'Hn,' the fire demon answered telepathically.

'Should we trust him to be Albus Dumbledore?'

'Do we really have a choice?'

'No,' the kitsune sighed, exhausted, 'I don't supposed we do."

"Now boys," began the old wizard, "I am sorry to say that I do not have a truth potion with me, but I give you my word that I will have all five of you returned to Hogwarts in one piece. Whether you believe me or not is most important." He stopped and waited for their response.

Seconds passed. Finally, the two friends slowly hoisted themselves back onto their feet.

"No Death Eater could ever mimick your humor, sir," the fox demon grinned. "We trust you, both of us."

"Very good!" exclaimed the old man happily. "Now, this may take some planning, but we'll reach Hogwarts in the end. We need to get you two, as well as mister Urameshi, Kuwabara, and Potter, there quickly and efficiently."

"But you can't apparate all five of us at once," Kurama pointed out. "And if you only did one of us at a time, there's a possibility someone would show up in your absense."

"Indeed, you make a very good point," Professor Dumbledore answered with an odd twinkle in his eye. "Then I must require some extra help." As if on que, Genkai, Botan, Koenma, and Whitney EnLaur popped into the room, grinning along with the headmaster of Hogwarts.

"It's a good thing I had my spirit detective team come to your school, Albus," the prince of Spirit World persisted.

"Yes," Dumbledore agreed, "to think what might have happened had they not been on my grounds. I have to say, you still do quite well selecting your recruits each time, Koenma."

"I'll help this young fellow over here," Botan offered, then began using her healing powers on Harry Potter.

"Botan, you haven't aged a bit," said Dumbledore. "And I understand that you are the Grim Reaper. Very unique."

"One-of-a-kind job," Botan giggled, "but I simply cannot believe that most humans say that I look like a Dementor. Perish the thought! Those creatures are so creepy, I can't see why anyone would assign one of those things to greet the dead."

* * *

**AN: **Wow, two chapters in one day, what do you know. The world's just full of surprises. But really, I did this because I might not be able to add another chapter next week, being as it's almost Christmas and all. I hope you liked it!

I barely published Chapter 30, but I'm glad people have already read it: Leani, Everqueen, Luna Tamiyo, krazy kitsune13, kirallie, kahuffstix, and Jessica. Thank you very much! Hope you have a great Christmas!


	32. The Truth is Revealed

**I wish I did, but I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.**

* * *

"You haven't changed much at all," Genkai pointed out to the headmaster of Hogwarts, "even if your grammer's more developed. But that still doesn't mean you aren't as sly as always." 

"I will have to say the same to you," the old wizard responded. He looked over to Kurama and Hiei and said, "Kurama, Hiei, as you may well know, there has always been at least one of Lord Koenma's re-cruits on staff here at Hogwarts School. When Botan told me this back when she was on duty here, I spoke with Koenma and promised never to tell anyone about this operation. Once I became Hogwarts' headmaster, Koenma would kindly tell me the names of every human or demon he sent here.

"When I turned around to find that you had disappeared from the Chamber of Secrets, I asked Genkai to summon the people you see before you today. That way I would have extra help when I came through the portal."

"What about him?" Hiei demanded to know, jerking his head to EnLaur. "Why is he here?"

"I've been on staff here since my fourth year," Whitney explained. "I work for the Spirit World. I'm a licensed spirit detective, like your teammate Yusuke Urameshi."

"Why didn't he help us with this mission then, might I ask," Kurama commented. "If he is a spirit detective, we could havve really used his help."

Suddenly Koenma groaned. "Before you went to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, Yusuke told me that if I have anyone try to help you five out, he'll, _punch my face in until even my own father couldn't recognize me, _as he put it so nicely."

"So he never informed me about you, and vice versa," Whitney finished.

"I figured that Team Urameshi and the most famous boy in the Wizarding World would be enough," Koenma added in defense.

"We were enough," Hiei glared. After all, he was right. They'd defeated Lord Voldemort without any outside help, and it was plain fact as clear as day.

"Excellant," Albus Dumbledore interrupted cheerily. "I suggest we now Apparate ourselves back to Hogwarts, how about it? Botan, Genkai, Koenma, Whitney, if you would be so kind-"

"Mmm..." Harry groaned.

"His wounds are just about back to normal!" Botan announced. "He's got something special, you know, to take so many beatings from the same person."

"Pitiful," the fire demon stated, "Potter is a disgrace to the demon bloodline. I hardly stabbed him, and look how long it takes this oni to recover. He'd never survive fighting with us."

"I would have to disagree with you, Hiei," the fox demon smiled, glad that his wizard friend was going to be fine. "Harry hasn't had his powers for even a year yet and he's already adapted at an extraordinary rate, even by my standards."

The boy's eyes opened some. "I guess you did it, Kurama," he grinned. "Nice job."

"We will now leave for the school," proclaimed Dumbledore. Genkai, Koenma, Whitney EnLaur, Botan, and the professor took hold of one of the five boys.

"Hold on tight," Dumbledore told Kurama. There was an unpleasant feeling of having little-to-no air, and the lungs of the fox demon felt as if they would burst. But before that happened they found themselves safely back in Hogwarts' Hospital Wing.

"My goodness!" exclaimed Madam Profery, seeing Harry and the Urameshi Team. "Professor Dumbledore-"

"I'm afraid these boys need some attention," the headmaster put in strongly. "Mr. Hiei and Mr. Shuichi mainly need rest and quiet, as will Mr. Potter. Professor Genkai and myself will take care of the other young men."

"Yes... Yes, of course," she replied shakily. "Boys, if you will please follow me, I will have you asleep in a nice, fluffy bed in no time." Botan helped Harry up, and Hiei went himself. Kurama, on the other hand, lagged behind.

"Sir, I-"

"Get some rest now," the old man said," you very much deserve some. I'll gladly speak with you more after you've recovered more."

"Yes, sir," Kurama nodded, then went with Madam Profery to his own bed next to the others. He was given a sleeping potion to drink; he was asleep before his head even hit the pillow.

* * *

Kurama opened his eyes, then had to shut them immediately. The sun filled the room, so it took the demon a couple of seconds to get comfortable. When he did, he sat himself upright and took a look around. Hiei and Harry were were still asleep, and it was no wonder either; Kurama still felt as if he could use another three days of hard sleep. But what surprised him the most was Hermione- she had fallen asleep by Kurama's bedside. He hesitated a moment, but then reached over and gently shook the young witch. 

"Good morning, Hermione," he said soothingly.

Hermione rubbed her eyes. "Oh, Kurama!" she exclaimed after a yawn, "Are you alright? Professor Dumbledore told Ron and I that some students were hurt, so we came right up to see you. Ron left a little while ago to grab lunch; it's half past one."

"Well, good afternoon then," the kitsune chuckled. He looked at his hair: black. He would be able to change it to its original shade of red soon, but he was glad that he'd transformed back into a demon while he'd been asleep. Hermione would have found out-

'But she deserves to find out,' Kurama sighed sadly, knowing he was right.'She has just as much right to know as Harry and Ron, and I shan't delay it any longer.'

"Hermione," he began slowly.

"Is there something wrong?" Hermione asked, concerned, catching the seriousness of his voice.

"Yes. I... I need to show you something." He pushed back his blankets and got out of the bed.

"Kurama, maybe you should lie down and rest some more. You don't look that well."

"I'm fine, Hermione, I promise," he assured her kindly, in that soft, understanding tone of his. "I'll need you to follow me. This shouldn't take long." The witch nodded silently, and Kurama led the way downstairs, outside, and right to the edge of the woods.

"What are we here for?" Hermione asked.

"Watch," the demon stated. "Cyrus!"

The little dog transformer came jogging out of the woods in his human form. "Kurama! Hermione!" he shouted as if he'd not seen them in years. He hugged each of them, then boasted, "I've learneded lotsa new words, Kurama, and I can almost write my name right! I don't know how to do s's very good, though."

Kurama knelt down and rested his hand on the demon's head. "Well, we'll work on that," he smiled kindly. "But you're doing so well right now, Cyrus. I'll bet you'll be smarter than me in no time at all."

"You mean you taught him all that in less than a year?" Hermione exclaimed, eyes gleaming and clearly impressed.

"Yes. I told you there was something about Cyrus I wanted to show you before, right?" the fox demon retorted. He turned to the little dog transformer. "Cyrus, Hermione would like to see your new friend. Could you please get her for me?"

"Sure!" Cyrus transformed back into a little puppy and ran back off into the woods.

"Oh, Cyrus has a friend?" Hermione cooed. "Who could that be?"

Cyrus came back to the duo in his child form, holding hands with a centaur. She looked young, right about his age. Her hair went down to her shoulders, cutely blonde, and her bright blue eyes stared back weetly at the strangers before her.

"This is Aniz," Cyrus smile adorably. "She's my bestest friend in the whole wide world. Sometimes she spends the night behind Hagrid's home with me, and sometimes I'll spend the night in the forest with her family."

"Yeah, except my twin brother try to follow us everywhere," Aniz added. "Byres and Shawz always get in trouble." Cyrus and Aniz got caught up in the conversation, and they went off blissfully, chatting back into the woods.

"Kurama, what you did for Cyrus, that's so... wonderful," Hermione marveled. "Just imagine how much he'll know by the end of next year when you-"

"Hermione," Kurama interrupted gently. "Cyrus... he's a dog transformer, and his best friend is a centaur. They don't care about their species in the least."

"I know, that's what makes it so lovely-"

"I needed to show you that for a very important reason," he admitted. He looked Hermione straight in the face.

"Hermione, you are wonderful girl, and I really like you."

"So do I-"

"I won't be here next year. This is the only year I'm at Hogwarts. I'm a fox demon, also what you know as a fox transformer. I was on guard as a student this year to protect Hogwarts School against Lord Voldemort. We found him and were able to defeat him, for now. That's why Harry and I were transferred to the Hospital Wing."

Hermione looked at the groud and said nothing for a few minutes; Kurama didn't push her to say a thing. He knew that this was a lot to take in. And just like it took Harry time to understand the three worlds, Hermione needed time to understand him.

"Kurama. Shuichi Minamino." Hermione looked up. Her was stone hard, and hurt."Is that your name, or did you make it up?"

"I am Shuichi Minamino," the fox demon responded. "Many friends call me Kurama. They always have." The girl continued to glare. "Look, Hermione, I'm truly-" The young witch slapped Kurama on his right cheek; he stopped. He merely stared back at the girl, not knowing what to think.

Then she sighed. "You know, if you were going to be under cover, the _correct _thing to do would be to change your name, appearance, and style." Hermione laughed softly. "You rivaled be in every class I took with you, and you didn't do that?" Tears sparkled the tips of her eyelashes.

"You could have told me, you know," she continued. "I... I don't care if you're a transformer, or a secret agent, or anything. Everyone has or does something that makes them different from everyone else. I still love you, Kurama."

"Thank you, Hermione," the fox demon replied, "that means a lot."

* * *

**AN: **sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrySORRY! It's been forEVER since I last updated -when was it? November or December, I think- so I made it a little longer in hopes of making it up. We're closer to the end, but not done just yet. I'll be better at adding regularly since I'm a little less busy now.

I like that last part of the chapter. I was listening to "We're in Heaven" when I wrote it, so I could imagine the whole thing. Cool how the mind can do that, huh?

Leani, I made a new chapter! yay! Sorry I took so long you had to say something twice. Jessica, kahuffstix, Makurayami Ookami, Maeleana, bluekitsune251, kenmeishouri, akai ame, Krazy kitsune13, Time and Fate, andChikage-chan also reviewed oh so long ago on chapter 31, which I am super gratefull for! thanks a million!

Next is Chapter 33! I'll try to add it in within a week, kay? Ciao!


	33. NEWT Exams

**I wish I did, but I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Harry! Nice talking to you again, mate!" exclaimed Ronal Weasley. Hiei, Harry, andKurama were already well enough to be allowed to leave the wing. Kurama filled everyone in on the past events that had occured. They were all relieved that it was finally over; even Hiei, although he didn't show it. 

"I hate to tell you this after all that's happened..." Hermione began, "but our N.E.W.T. exams are on Friday. We have three days to prepare." Koenma had offered that the Urameshi Team leave now that they'd served their purpose, but the kitsune declined, insisting that he should at least take the N.E.W.T.s before leaving school.

"This way I can apply for a job in the magic world if I happen to settle into it," he'd told the Prince of Spirit World. But mainly it was to give Kurama more time with all the students at Hogwarts. He was going to miss them.

"Kurama! I haven't talked to you in forever!" Yusuke and Kuwabara entered the Hospital Wing, as well as Albus Dumbledore, Botan, and Koenma.

"Professor Genkai and Whitney EnLaur have to attend to their classes," the old man explained. "But as you can well see, we were able to break Mr. Urameshi and Mr. Kuwabara's Memory Charm. They are perfectly normal."

"Define normal," Ron said, watching Kuwabara blabber on about how he's got a three-tailed "wittle kitty" from his Care for Magical Creatures class. Everyone laughed.

While everyone was talking to eachother, Harry got up and walked over to Botan. The fox demon wasn't far from the two, so he used his keen senses to listen in.

"Erm... Miss Botan-" the boy began, but the Grim Reaper cut him short.

"Harry, I may be thousands -or more- years old, but I do _not _look like it," Botan lectured. "Just call me Botan."

"Sorry. Well, Botan... you see to it that the... the dead go where they need to be, right?"

"Bingo! Each and every one!"

"Do you possibly remember a guy named Sirius Black?" the boy looked down slightly, avoiding eye contact. "He was my godfather, so I just wanted to-"

"YOU MEAN TO SAY THAT _you're _BLACK'S GODSON?" Botan squeeled. Now everyone had stopped talking and was listening to the conversation.

"Well... yeah."

"Oooh, I couldn't forget a character like that even if my job depended on it!" she said, placing her hands on her hips. "As soon as I told Black where he was, he demanded that I, 'bring him to the man who runs this joint.'"

"He demanded that I send him back to the Human World," Koenma put it. "He told us over and over that he had a godkid that need him, but I coudn't send him back. Even though Sirius' death was unexpected, it was going to happen under Voldemort's hand soon enough. I don't enjoy making humans and their families go through such a loss twice."

"So we let Mr. Black be a ghost for a while," Botan went on. "You couldn't him though, unlike Sir Nicholas and those other ghosts your school has, but he could see you. He stayed like that for almost a week."

"What made him stop?" Harry asked.

"He told us that, 'Harry doesn't need a baby-sitter any more,' and that he was ready to join his friends, or something like that."

"Do you..." Everone knew what was going to come next. "Do you remember my parents? Lily and James Potter?"

The Grim Reaper tapped her chin a few times. "Lily and James... Lily and James Potter... hold on just a sec." She pulled out a tiny book and flipped through its pages.

"Yes, here we are!" she announced. "Killed by a death spell, how awful." Botan shut the book with one hand. "Your father came to the Spirit World first, but then your mother joined him not even a minute later. They wanted me to make sure that their son was safe; that's you, I suppose. I told them that you were perfectly fine and well, aside from a scratch on your head. They then said that their deaths had not been in vain, but I remember Mr. Potter complaining when he found out Dumbledore had sent you to live with your mother's relatives. That man and Black are so alive, I'll say. Mrs. Potter was much more polite."

"Oh," Harry said quietly. "I see. Thanks for telling me, Botan."

"I'm here to help!" Botan smiled.

"Speaking of help," Hermione piped in, "I've known you and Ronald long enough to know that you still need loads more preparing for you N.E.W.T. exams. We only have three more days to cram, Harry!"

"I'll help too with whatever I can," Kurama offered.

"Oi, and I thought O.W.L.s were hard..." Ron groaned.

* * *

The next three days were spent with a book in hand around the clock. During classes the sixth years would go over their material as thoroughly as possible, and would continue to do so after the classes had finished for the day. Quidditch practices had been canceled for the entire week because of exams. Hardly anyone had time to chat, and when they did, it wouldn't last more than five minutes. 

Then, finally, the day of exams came. The sixth years ate their breakfast -most pretty much nibbled at a slice of bread- and waited in the Great Hall. As when the O.W.L.s were given, the longs tables had been removed from the grand room, and a great number of desks and chairs were it their place. Each student took a seat and waited for the writing portion of the test.

Kurama looked around the room. He found Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei seated, and smiled towards them. Each member of the team couldn't help but smile back. It felt wonderful to have Team Urameshi back together again.

"Rules for your N.E.W.T. exams this year are the same as your O.W.L.s from your previous year," Professor McGonnagal explained. "I want no cheating of any sorts. No spelling-error quills, no looking at another's paper, no helping your neighbor or swapping answers, no cheating utensils of any kind, or else you will automatically receive zero credit for the writing portion of the test. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, ma'am," everyone answered in monotone unision.

She then flicked her wand.Hundreds N.E.W.T. tests appeared, one floating softly onto each student's desk.

"You may begin," her voice boomed through the Great Hall. For the next two hours there was neither talk nor sound amongst the sixth years, besides the constant scritching of quills.

Kurama, although he had missed the first give years of his wizard education, found the test fairly simple. He focused carefully on every problem, being sure not to leave room for error.

Twenty minutes into the test, someone interrupted his thoughts. It was Hiei.

'What an old spell not commonly used anymore?' the fire demon demanded.

'I'm fairly certain that cheating is not allowed on this test, Hiei,' the kitsune told his friend, grinning at his paper. 'This test is just to see how much we've learned while we've been at Hogwarts. And I must admit that I've learned a great deal."

'Hn, like I could think clearly under an Imperius Curse,' Hiei replied.

'I sincerely apologize,' Kurama explained to the fire demon, 'but I will not be assissting you. You know that I am fair, and it simply would not be such to the rest of the sixth year class if I were to give only you an answer.'

'Hn.' The fox demon heard no more, so he went back to the exam. He ended up finishing; barely five minutes before time was up.

Soon after, McGonnagal stood up. "Your time is up." With that the papers disappeared as easily as they'd came. "When I call a subject, I will need all students planning to take the exam to follow me. Everyone else will remain here until we have finished, then I will call another subject. We will do this until every one of you have taken what you need."

"And seeing as Hermione's in this group, that'll be a while," Ron joked.

* * *

**AN: **yay me! I turned in this chapter on time! I'm so proud of myself XD

Not too much to say... it's not the end yet! There's still a little more to go!

And much thanks to Maeleana, Makurayami Ookami, kahuffstix, Krazy Kitsune13, Time and Fate, Marikalay, bluekitsune251, and Jessica for reviewing on Chapter 32. Clearly this one's not as fun, but you can't have action in every word of a story, I guess. Next chapter should be better.


	34. Duel Pairings

**I wish I did, but I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.**

* * *

"First will be Charms," the Transfiguration teacher announced. Kurama, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, and many other sixth years got up from their desks and lined up behind eachother at the door. 

When they entered into the testing room, there were small tables set out for every student taking the exam. On top of each table, however, were three animals: a tabby cat, a grey owl, and a white mouse; each were seperated by fitted cages.

"Welcome, welcome," began an old wizard of tall stature. "Do take a table, each of you." Once everyone was situated, he continued on with introductions. "I am Professor Rummel, and I will be in charge of grading your Charms exams today.

"As you can see before you," he went on, "there are a few animals placed in front of you. Each creature has a distortion or infection within itself, and I will be grading you on how well you choose your methods for curing them." Then he walked over to the left side of the room to begin grading. Hiei did well -he fixed a bird's broken wing, took it out of its cage, set it on his finger, and let it fly out the window. Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Ron didn't do so well, Harry did average, and Hermione did superior work as usual. Kurama cured each creature easily and professionally. The Charms professor seemed impressed with the two Griffindor students.

Next was Herbology. Harry and Ron returned to the Great Hall to wait while Kurama and Hermione went for testing. Yusuke and Hiei did as well; Kuwabara chose Muggle History instead. They were instructed to feed three dozen plants within a time limit, mixing the correct ingrediants or else the plant would reject the care. Each plant required a completely different mixture, but the kitsune was so comfortable around plants from past experience that this too was simply review. It was obvious that Yusuke hadn't a clue what he was doing, but, although he wasn't as knowledgable in the plant area as the fox demon, Hiei was able to remember over half of the formulas. Hermione again, although rushed on time, was able to accomplish O-worthy material.

The other exams came and went, until the sixth years were left with only one subject: Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Three old wizards -two around the same age as Dumbledore, by the looks of it- were introduced as the judges.

"There will only be one task to complete for your judgement in this class," said one of the judges. He was the younger of the three, perhaps in his mid-fourties. He had black trimmed hair, and his gaze was by far the stronger of the trio. "You will be graded on skill, logic, performance, and your knowledge of spells taught during this class."

The gray-haired judge stepped forward. "Your test this year," he explained, pausing for tension to build, "will be dueling." Murmers went around the room.

The other old judge, having long, white hair and a well-combed beard, also informed the students, "Your dueling partner has already been chosen. Albus Dumbledore will now read you the pairings."

With that the school's headmaster came forward. He cleared his throat and began listing the dueling couples.

"Goyle versus Chang. Taylor versus Crabber. Lizor versus Patil. Kuwabara versus Granger."

"I can't do that!" Kuwabara hissed frantically. "My code-"

"-is worth rubbish at this school," Hermione finished, half-smirking. "I do wish you best of luck, of course, Kazuma." He frowned and turned away, griping quietly in reply.

"Jaganshi versus Malfoy."

"What kind of bloody name is _Jaganshi?" _Draco sneered. "He's a Ravenclaw git. I could beat that nerd with my eyes closed."

"Welp, he'd dead," Yusuke muttered to Kurama, trying not to laugh out loud on the condition that he was still a Slytherin student. The fox demon smiled and shook his head. He couldn't have put it better himself.

"Weasley versus Urameshi."

Ron gulped. "Me?" he moaned. "Why me?"

"Don't worry, Ron," Kurama assured his friend. "I don't expect that Yusuke knows many spells; he's never been one to study and memorize them. This is a duel of wands, not brute strength. I would say there's a possibility that you will do quite well."

"...Lovegood versus Longbottom. Cruze versus EnLaur. And finally, Potter versus Minamino."

The kitsune felt like the headmaster of Hogwarts had just slapped him. What was he supposed to do?

"Hey, I don't want you holding back on me, you got that?" Harry Potter told his friend, looking at him straightforward. "You may be good at controlling energy and all, but I've known how to use magic longer than you have, and frankly, dueling is one of my strong suits."

Kurama nodded. "Of course," he promised, "as long as you promise me you will give it all you have as well."

"Swear."

"And don't complain when I show you what I can be capable of."

"I won't."

"May the best duelist win," Kurama said, stretching out his hand. Harry took it. "Same goes for you," he said.

The duels began, each one at a time. Those being tested first stepped onto a long, rectangular platform. Each student would begin at one end of the platform while the judges would deliberate off to the side. The rest of the students were to stand back and wait their turn, observing the fights as the came along.

Cho Chang and Nicole Taylor easily beat Malfoy's pals, and Ashlee Lizor won her fight against Pavarti with a bit of effort. Kuwabara was no match against Hermione's infinite knowledge of spells. He _was _able to catch the ends of her hair on fire, but the witch quickly stopped it from spreading and disarmed Kuwabara of his wand.

For Ron and Yusuke's battle, they were both evenly matched. Yusuke couldn't use any of his normal fighting tricks without the chance of hurting his opponent more than necessary, so he relied on the few spells he remembered from class. Finally, he -either bored of fighting or annoyed- went right up to the Weasley and jabbed the boy in the gut with his wand. Ron doubled over and groaned a forfeit.

"Sorry 'bout that, pal," Yusuke said afterwards, helping Ron off the platform. "Don't take it personal."

"Yeah, alright," Ron coughed, clutching his stomach. "Maybe next time you could aim for the knees, or my skull. Those would probably be less painful."

Malfoy and Hiei stepped on to the platform. Both leered at the other, bowed, and began.

Malfoy wasn't capable of touching Hiei at all. The fire demon hardly gave effort, casually dodging anything that came at him.

"And I thought that Potter kid was worthless,"Hiei stated smuggly. "Hn. This is pathetic." He shot a fire spell at Draco, who had to lay belly down on the floor to not receive the spell's full blow: his clothes were fringed at the tips. Every Ravenclaw girl, and some from other houses, cheered.

"I'll get you for this, you git!" the boy swore. "Just you wait! You'll beg for my mercy when I get through with you!"

"Hardly," Hiei stared coldly. At the same instant, both boys brought up their wands, aimed, and shouted, "_Expelliarmus!" _A jet of green lightning errupted from the wands. The spells hittheir target head on, and both the fire demon and Malfoy found themselves without a wand.

"What're you going to do to me now, Ravenclaw boy?" Malfoy asked. "I can use spells with and without a wand."

"So can I," the demon remarked. He stuck his arm straight into the air and shouted, "_Accio katana!" _The fire demon's favorite choice of weapon was now in his possession. Malfoy, caught off guard from the object, uneasily to two steps backwards.

"_L-L-Levicorpus!" _Draco tried desperately. The spell came, but Hiei simply stepped out of its path and it zoomed by. Then the demon charged for the blonde Slytherin, who fell to his knees and snapped his eyes shut, shouting, "Don't kill me! I don't want to die!" Hiei stopped the blade right at the flesh of the boy's shoulder. A small trickle of blood ran down the Slytherin's arm.

"I think we can see the victor in this situation," the judge stuttered. "Hiei Jaganshi, Draco Malfoy, your time is up."

"Nicely done, Hiei," Kurama complimented happily, watching Malfoy storm out of the room furiously.

"Malfoy's a spoiled git," Harry added. "You should him, Hiei."

"That was hilarious,Hiei!" Yusuke bursted out laughing. A few Slytherins frowned, but he didn't even notice. "Did you hear him begging you not to kill him? Pure gold!"

"Hn," Hiei retorted.

"Attention," the younger judge called out. "Next duel will be Harry Potter versus Shuichi Minamino. Please get onto the dueling platform."

* * *

**AN: **I didn't think I could have as much stuff to do as I did, but I did. I've been so busy it's insane. Course, I've been busy with both boring and fun stuff, so it wasn't all bad. I'm ready for a short break.

Jessica, FreeMoment, Kyla of the Moon Wolf Clan, kahuffstix, Everqueen, Makurayami Ookami, Maeleana, Annoying Little Twit (awesome name), Krazy Kitsune13, and Supreme Admiral Of The Web (thanks for reading it all so fast), thank you for reading Chapter 33. I think this chapter was more interesting than the last, but it's up to you, I guess.

I really hope you liked this chapter. Another two or three and I think I'll be done. See you in Chapter 35!


	35. Not Forever

**I wish I did, but I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Attention," the younger judge called out. "Next duel will be Harry Potter versus Shuichi Minamino. Please get onto the dueling platform." Kurama and Harry Potter pulled out their wands and stepped onto the platform. 

"On our call," an aged judge announced. Kurama and Harry bowed to eachother. "And..." -they gripped their wands- "begin!"

"_Impedimenta!" _shouted Harry. Not even a second afterwards, the fox demon shouted, "_Diffindo!" _The spell that had been set for the demon split straight down the middle, leaving both halves of the spell flying past Kurama's sides.

"_Expelliarmus!" _the young wizard yelled. His friend dodged the attack by flipping his body into mid-air. He landed on the palms of his hands and pushed himself elegantly back to his feet. The Griffindor girls squeeled in delight.

Harry continued firing spells at Kurama, but, even though they were fast, the fox demon was faster than them every time. Kurama jumped and dodged his way up to Harry Potter, pointed the tip of his wand at the boy, and fired a small spell. The boy's entirebody went numb; hiswand was completely useless.

"Sorry, Harry," the kitsune apologized. He began to turn to lower himself from the dueling platform when his demon senses irked him. He jerked around, wand out-

-to meet Harry's. Because of the boy's demon powers, part of his body was able to stay moble. Both characters had their wands aimed at the other. If one of the two attempted to cast a spell, the other would simply do the same. They had reached a stalemate.

The three Defense judges stood up and began clapping.

"Excellant!" one praised.

"Outstanding work!" said another.

"I haven't seen this much effort put in to both sides of a N.E.W.T.-level duel in decades!" said the third. "We will write this as a stalemate duel, but that will have no affect on your overall grading. Good work, the both of you."

Kurama and Harry slowly lowered their wands. "Oh," the fox demon remembered. He undid the spell he'd cast on his friend. "There you go. You are alright?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, thanks," the boy smiled. They hopped off the platform. "You know, we should really do that sort of stuff more often."

"Agreed," Kurama nodded, then frowned.

"What's wrong, Kurama?" his friend asked, curious.

"Sadly, my team and myself will need to leave soon," he explained grimly. "It took a good while of persuation to convince Koenma to allow us to stay even to take the exams. The longest I'll be able to stay here will be a week at the most."

Harry thought about what he'd just heard, then looked straight at the demon. "Then I guess we'll just have to make this a bloody good week for all of us, won't we?" he pointed out.

Now it was Kurama's turn to smiled. "Yes," he said. "We'll make the best of this."

* * *

Kurama was right- Koenma decided to give Team Urameshi one week to say good bye to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Genkai and Whitney EnLaur were to remain at the wizarding school to watch for any attacks in the future, but they were the only exceptions made. 

It was winter this time of year, so everyone spent most of their time indoors. Kurama, Harry, Hermione, and Ron talked for hours on end about everything and anything they could, but many subjects were about the events that had taken place over the year. No one tried to mention the days that were left, but they were all too aware.

Somehow word got out about Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Kurama leaving Hogwarts. Each day the kitsune would receive almost three dozen names and addresses from fellow students -most of them girls- and was made to promise to write each and every one of them. Hermione "hadn't gotten around to" giving the demon her's, but no one really pushed the matter, even after Harry and Ron had handed their friend theirs.

Professor Dumbledore personally invited the Urameshi Team to come back and visit Hogwarts School any time they wanted. Almost all of the school's staff told him the same. They assured them that they would and thanked them for the kind offer.

Before anyone knew it, the day the spirit detectives were to leave had come, but everyone felt that it was much too soon.

Harry, Ron, Whitney EnLaur, Genkai, Koenma, Albus Dumbledore, Yusuke Urameshi, Hiei, Kazuma Kuwabara, and Kurama stood in silence at the front of the school building. The Hogwarts Express was going to take them back to Platform Nine and Three Quarters, back where it all began.

"Blimey, where's Hermione?" Ron wondered aloud, brushing snow off of his winter coat. "She can't not say g'bye, you know. She wouldn't."

"I'm sure she has her reasons," the fox demon told the young Weasley, but he only half believed it himself.

"Koenma, do continue selecting fine detectives for my school," Professor Dumbledore said.

"You can count on it," the prince of demon world agreed.

"Yeah, and now we've got out own mini animals to remember the place by!" Kuwabara added blissfully. He had hatched a three-tailed cat and had become absolutely in love with it. Hiei was given a black dragon, and Yusuke a small thestral. The whole team could see it, of course.

"The train should be here..." Genkai commented, glancing down at her wristwatch, "right... about..." She looked up and saw the Hogwarts Express steaming to a stop in front of them. "-now."

The Urameshi Team gathered up their belongings and began filing into the train.

"I'm sorry, Kurama," Harry apologized sincerely. "I guess Hermione isn't coming."

"No," the kitsune replied sadly, "I suppose n-"

"WAIT!"

Everyone turned around. Hermione Granger was sprinting towards the group, stopping only when she was face to face with Kurama. Her eyes sparkled with tears.

"I'm sorry..." she panted. "I wanted to come so badly... but... I was afraid..."

"It's alright," Kurama smiled. "You're here now."

"Why do you have to go?" Hermione asked. A tear rolled down her cheek. "You're a great student, and you have so many friends here. We care about you, Kurama. We really do."

"I..." he couldn't find his words. "I would stay, but there are other things like Voldemort out there, and it's my duty to take care of them. There aren't many in my position that can help."

"Have EnLaur switch with you, then!" she cried, then lowered her voice. "Please..."

"Hermione, I would, I really would," -he knew really did mean it- "But I just... can't. At least not now. You need to understand..." He wrapped his arms around hers, and he pulled her close. More tears fell from the girl; and they stayed that way for what seemed like a long while.

Finally, Hermione looked up. She reached into her bag and pulled out a book.

"Here," she said, "take this." Kurama did so and opened it. There were pages filled with moving picture of he, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all together. There were pictures of the Halloween Dance, of a quidditch match, and even one of when they were outside in the snow at the Burrow.

"My addresss is on the back," she added, sniffing softly. She wiped her tears. "Promise me you'll write to me, and try to visit me and Harry and Ron every so often."

"I promise," the kitsune swore. He tucked the book under his arm and reached into his pocket. He took out a beautiful red rose and handed it to the young witch. "I won't forget you, Hermione," she told her, "never."

Hermione took the flower silently, holding it carefully as if it would break if she weren't careful. "So this is really goodbye," she whispered softly. The fox demon touched her cheek and she looked up at him.

"Not forever," he stated.

Hermione nodded. "I'm so glad I was able to meet such a great guy like you," she told him. "I'll miss you, Kurama."

"Me too," said Harry.

"Me three," piped Ron.

Kurama nodded, then turned towards the train. Koenma and the others had went on before him. He picked up his stuff began to board.

"Kurama, one more thing!" Harry shouted.

"What?"

"Sirius, my mum, my dad... tell Botan to tell them I said hi!"

"I'll be sure to do that."

As the train rolled away, both groups -the demons and the wizards- waved goodbye to the other. EnLaur, Harry, Ron, and Hermione would have to go back to their classes soon. As for the Urameshi Team, they were already planning their next trip to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**THE**  
**END**

* * *

**AN: **Note to all of my readers: To be quite honest, this is one of the first stories that I've ever written and finished, and I've enjoyed every second of it. It was great getting feedback from people who had been reading _A Journey to Hogwarts _while I was writing it because that way I was able to come up with a lot of new ideas.

When I started writing this fanfic, I had no idea who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was going to be, what Team Urameshi member was going to be in what house, or how I was going to somehow tie everything up in the end. I found many new ideas from reviewers' comments, and for that, I thank you. I also thank everyone who put up with my many cliffhangers and kept reading until the very end. I know how annoying they can get, so thanks a million.

Now to think about future writing. clicks tongue I know I've made like a billion grammer errors on my chapters, so after this I'm going to try to go thru and edit my mistakes. I am also going to make more stories on this account. I hope to become a novelist someday, so I should be creating more stories soon. I think I'm planning on either a) writing a sequal to this, b) writing a story about when Albus Dumbledore was a student at the time Genkai and Botan were on duty at Hogwarts, c) finish up my other fanfic: _One Week Romance_, or d) writing something new. Hey, maybe I'll do a bit of everything. I guess I'll just have to see how it turns out.

KrazyKitsune13, Mizuki hikari, stuck-in-a-tree, Dvlsadvocate, Kyla of the Moon Wolf Clan, BballAnimeLover89, neko142001, Deannamay, kahuffstix, Time and Fate, Marikalay, and Jessica reviewed Chapter 34. Thank you guys! 35 chapters in this story. Wow. I'm actually done.

"The world is more like it is now then it ever has before." When you think about that, it makes a lot of sense. You only have today once. Once you wake up you'll never have another one of those days again. Appreciate every day you've got, and live like you mean it

Hope to write more soon,  
Sincerely,  
Kino Fox


End file.
